Tuyo
by patrynachys
Summary: Katniss,solo busca un poco de diversión y sexo cuando conoce al chico de al lado. Unos años menor que ella, él es bombero voluntario y caliente. Justo lo que ella necesita. Excepto porque es virgen. Lo que lo pone fuera de su alcance. Mientras satisface sus necesidades en otros brazos, termina acurrucada en su cama cada noche.¿Aceptará sus sentimientos o ganará su doloroso pasado?
1. Chapter 1T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis **

La emocionalmente herida Katniss no está en busca de una relación cuando conoce al delicioso chico de al lado, Peeta. Él es unos años más joven, un bombero voluntario, oh y… virgen, lo que lo pone completamente fuera de su alcance. Pero siendo una de esas personas que nunca huyen de un reto, ella se siente atraída por él, incluso cuando continúa satisfaciendo sus necesidades físicas en otra parte.

A pesar de pasar parte de sus noches en los brazos de otro hombre, de alguna forma termina acurrucada en la cama de Peeta durante las demás noches. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que ha tenido una genuina sesión de besos, pero Peeta le está mostrando lo divertido que puede ser no tener sexo.

Cuando Peeta es herido, sus verdaderos sentimientos se alzan a la superficie, y tiene que decidir si está dispuesta a tomar el riesgo por amor después de soportar tanto dolor en su pasado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 1**

No importa cómo lo llevas, ser la tercera rueda apesta.

Me deslicé hacia el borde opuesto de la manta de picnic, deseosa de distanciarme de la muy pública manifestación de afecto de Madge y Gale. Había llegado a mi límite cuando Gale se inclinó sobre mi amiga y la alimentó con una fresa, besando sus labios mientras masticaba.

Tuve arcadas.

Ellos habían estado saliendo desde hacía ya un año, después de conocerse durante una investigación sobre la amnesia. Gale fue el paciente y Madge, como becaria estudiante de medicina, lo estaba estudiando. En ese momento lo había considerado inapropiado, pero había llegado a aceptar que ellos estaban bien juntos. Eso no significaba que a veces no era nauseabundo estar a su lado. Lo aguantaba porque amaba a Madge como a una hermana, y ella era feliz. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que tenía que ser un gallito ciego con ellos. Y la hermosura jugando al fútbol en el parque, con su amigo igualmente delicioso, era mi próxima víctima.

Le lancé una uva a Madge para llamar su atención. Estaba un poco distraída, con su lengua alojada en la boca de Gale. La uva rebotó en la cima de su cabeza y se volvió hacia mí, confundida.

— Oye, mira esa fina pieza de carne varonil. A las dos. — Hice un gesto de cabeza señalando a su derecha.

Madge echó un vistazo y sonrió. — ¿El rubio? ¿Pantalones cortos azules?

Asentí. Él lanzó el balón por el aire en una espiral perfecta y hacia la mano de su amigo, esperándola.

— Parece un poco joven — dijo. Rodé los ojos.

— Su amigo tampoco está mal. Los dos juntos puede ser divertido.

— Sólo ten cuidado — Se encogió de hombros y me dedicó un guiño —. Adelante, chica. Vamos a esperar aquí.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en mi siguiente movimiento, cuando el balón que el Sr. adorable y su amigo tiraban aterrizó a mis pies. Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba. Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

Me levanté y sacudí mis vaqueros, inclinándome casualmente para recuperar el balón. Lo metí contra mi cadera y me acerqué a ellos. Me observaron hacerlo. El amigo sonreía, pero el Sr. adorable era más reservado.

— Creo que se les cayó esto. — Lancé la pelota a sus manos. Él la atrapó con facilidad. Gracias a mi hermano mayor, yo sabía cómo lanzar una pelota de fútbol. Me imaginé que él me invitaría a su juego, o haría algún comentario sugerente sobre tocar la bola, pero en cambio se limitó a sonreír.

— Gracias. — Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó la pelota a su amigo, quien todavía me miraba y perdió el pase completo. Tenía. Qué. Estar. Bromeando.

Lo que sea. Rechazada, regresé a la manta de picnic y me dejé caer.

Madge captó mi estado de ánimo y se acercó más a mí, abandonando a Gale por el momento. — ¿Vas a ver al profesor Odair esta noche? — preguntó, tratando de sacar una conversación. Aprecié su esfuerzo por distraerme de aquel épico fracaso e impedir que me sintiera como si estuviera molestando en un momento de intimidad entre ellos.

— Nop. Tiene a su hijo esta noche. Y llámalo Finn… Profesor Odair es espeluznante.

— ¿Has conocido a su hijo? — preguntó Gale.

— Definitivamente no. No estamos saliendo. Nos estamos acostando — le aclaré.

— De acuerdo. — Madge se rió y negó con la cabeza —. Estás más emocionalmente dañada de lo que yo pensaba.

— A mí me funciona. — Me encogí de hombros. Era la pura verdad. Yo no buscaba una relación, y Finn, cuyo divorcio aún seguía fresco, sin duda no estaba bien. Era la perfecta organización. Tenía treinta y seis años, recientemente soltero, con un hijo de cuatro años de edad. Era profesor en la escuela de negocios, por lo que nuestros caminos no se cruzaban en el mundo académico. Lo que era bueno. Hacía que las cosas no se volvieran complicadas. Teníamos buen sexo. Era tan simple como eso. Lo conocí en un evento de caridad patrocinado por la universidad y lo había estado viendo un par de veces a la semana durante el último mes. Era agradable tener sexo regular con un tipo atractivo y normal, sin ningún tipo de drama o expectativas más allá de disfrutar el momento. Así Página9 que, así era mi versión retorcida de perfección, pero yo sabía que eso era todo lo que estaba preparada para manejar en ese momento.

Después de unos insatisfactorios minutos más de ver a Madge abrazar a Gale y ser ignorada por los chicos en el césped, tomé mi bolso y les dije que me iba, consiguiendo a cambio un vago movimiento de manos en señal de saludo.

No fue un largo camino de regreso, sólo eran unas pocas cuadras. No tuve tiempo siquiera de buscar mi celular en mi bolso para distraerme.

Alquilaba una gran casa en una esquina importante de un barrio hermoso de la ciudad. Tenía la primera y segunda planta toda para mí, y sabía que el dueño trabajaba lentamente para restaurar el resto del edificio, la última planta, con su antigua elegancia de 1920.

Pasos rápidos viniendo detrás de mí llamaron mi atención, y me di la vuelta. El chico del parque corría hacia mí. Ahh, había venido a hacer las paces. Probablemente no quería compartirme con su amigo.

Yo había llegado a la puerta de hierro forjado en el pasillo de mi casa, por lo que me detuve y esperé, poniendo la mano en mi cadera, mirando mientras él corría los últimos pasos.

Se había quitado la camiseta y ahora sólo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos colgando bajos en sus caderas y zapatillas de deporte. Su pecho y estómago eran lisos y tonificados, me recordaba extrañamente a uno de esos deslizadores de agua que usaban los niños para jugar. Redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse y se inclinó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada profunda respiración, atrayéndome en un trance mientras lo veía.

Trataba de pensar una línea ingeniosa con la cual comenzar, cuando él se levantó y me miró. Sus ojos eran de un precioso tono azul profundo, y su bronceado del verano aún tenía que desaparecer, dándole a su piel un agradable brillo dorado. Llevaba el balón bajo el brazo y su camiseta amontonada en la otra mano. Podría haber sido un maldito modelo de Ralph Lauren. No muy a menudo me sentía fuera de lugar o sin palabras, pero él me hacía sonrojar y silenciarme momentáneamente sólo por su dominante presencia física.

Lo vi erguirse varios centímetros por encima de mí. Le sonreí y forcé una respiración, recuperándome ligeramente. — ¿Ahora me acechas?

Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión. — Oh, claro. Eres la chica del parque.

_No me digas_.

— Yo vivo aquí — dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Vives dónde? — le pregunté, viendo que nos encontrábamos parados en frente de mi casa.

— Allí arriba. — Señaló el tercer piso, con su techo muy inclinado y una ventana octagonal minúscula.

— ¿Alguien puede vivir allí? — No quería que mi rostro reflejara repulsión, pero cuando vi su expresión caída, sabía que lo había ofendido.

— No alguien. Yo. Y sí, vivo allí. Es pequeño, pero está limpio y es suficiente.

No tenía ni idea de que el espacio del ático estuviera en alquiler. Nadie había vivido allí en los dos años que yo había alquilado la casa. — Oh — dije, recuperándome —. Entonces creo que somos vecinos. Vivo en el primer y segundo piso.

Echó un vistazo a la casa de nuevo, con su amplio porche, gran puerta de madera, y su amplia distribución. — ¿Todo eso? ¿Sólo para ti?

Asentí. Era demasiado para una sola persona, pero me gusta tener mi espacio. Y puesto que cada uno de mis padres había canalizado una gran suma de dinero en mi cuenta de ahorros para mantenerme alejada del otro durante su divorcio, podría vivir en un lugar que me gustara. Lo había decorado con mobiliario sencillo pero elegante que me había encantado buscar. Mi casa ya podía rivalizar con un catálogo de muebles de lujo.

— Bueno, creo que mejor me voy y tomo una ducha. Fue un placer conocerte...

— Kat

Sonrió.

— Soy Peeta. Y ya que somos vecinos, hazme saber si alguna vez necesitas algo.

— Por supuesto. Lo mismo digo. — Le devolví la sonrisa fácil y observé su espalda sexy mientras se abría camino por un lado de la casa hacia la escalera que conducía a la puerta.

_Ah, sí, estaría deseando necesitar su ayuda pronto._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Nueva historia! Es de capítulos cortos y espero que me ayude a avanzar un poco más con mi propia historia. Espero que les guste. Háganmelo saber…**

**Gracias por leer, y por dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos :)**


	2. Chapter 2T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis **

La emocionalmente herida Katniss no está en busca de una relación cuando conoce al delicioso chico de al lado, Peeta. Él es unos años más joven, un bombero voluntario, oh y… virgen, lo que lo pone completamente fuera de su alcance. Pero siendo una de esas personas que nunca huyen de un reto, ella se siente atraída por él, incluso cuando continúa satisfaciendo sus necesidades físicas en otra parte.

A pesar de pasar parte de sus noches en los brazos de otro hombre, de alguna forma termina acurrucada en la cama de Peeta durante las demás noches. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que ha tenido una genuina sesión de besos, pero Peeta le está mostrando lo divertido que puede ser no tener sexo.

Cuando Peeta es herido, sus verdaderos sentimientos se alzan a la superficie, y tiene que decidir si está dispuesta a tomar el riesgo por amor después de soportar tanto dolor en su pasado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

Trasnoché demasiado trabajando en un informe de investigación, saltándome la cena y en su lugar llenando el depósito con una botella de vino rojo y una barra de chocolate amargo con sal marina, mi pasatiempo favorito. Para el momento que caí en mi cama, me sentía exhausta y aún ligeramente agitada. Por lo que cuando desperté repentinamente unas horas más tarde, no creía lo que mis ojos observaban.

Un oscuro objeto se abalanzó y giró sobre mi cama, lanzando extrañas sombras en la habitación iluminada por la luna. ¿Qué demo…?

El objeto se detuvo, posándose al borde de la lámpara colgando del techo. Parpadeé rápidamente y entrecerré los ojos, intentando ver con más claridad. Entonces extendió sus alas y dejé escapar un chillido. ¡Era un murciélago!

Brinqué de mi cama, liberándome de las sábanas. Corrí fuera de mi habitación como si escapara de la escena del crimen y sólo me detuve al estar de pie en el porche delantero, mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho.

Encogí mis hombros, tratando de sacudir la sensación de hormigueo en mi piel. Miré mis pies desnudos, dándome cuenta de que me encontraba fuera, vistiendo sólo una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pequeño par de rosados pantalones cortos en medio de la noche. No era el movimiento más inteligente. Un perro ladrando en la distancia atrajo mi atención de nuevo, y entendí qué hacer a continuación.

Era muy tarde para llamar al propietario. Mis gatos son inútiles y no conseguirían matar una araña, por no hablar de atrapar un murciélago. Tal vez podría ir arriba y pedirle a mi caliente nuevo vecino si puede tratar con el animal. Había dicho que si necesitaba algo, se lo dejara saber, y calculo que esto definitivamente califica.

Pero no me aventuraría a su apartamento vestida prácticamente en nada. Me di un discurso motivacional y entré rápidamente, agarrando un par de vaqueros de la cesta para la ropa sucia del pasillo y regresando a toda velocidad al porche, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de mí. Me deslicé ágilmente en los vaqueros, subiéndolos por mis piernas, y abotonándolos por encima de mis pantalones cortos.

Enderecé mis hombros y marché escaleras arriba, al apartamento de Peeta en el tercer piso. Se sentía fresco, los escalones de madera bajo mis pies desnudos enviaban escalofríos a mi espina dorsal. Bueno, eso, y la idea de despertar a un total extraño en medio de la noche para pedirle un favor. Pero no tenía otra opción. No había manera de poder volver a mi apartamento, y menos dormir con un murciélago alrededor.

Llegué a su puerta. Es la misma sólida madera oscura que la mía, con una decorativa aldaba de metal en el centro. Golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo. No sabía si tenía el sueño pesado, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Normalmente me sentía segura en mi vecindario, pero la combinación de despertar con un animal en mi habitación mezclado con estar fuera a estas horas, me dio una escalofriante sensación que no conseguía alejar.

Me disponía a golpear nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió y un Peeta adormilado y sin camisa se plantó frente a mí.

— ¿Kat? — graznó.

— ¿Puedo entrar? Se movió del umbral, así lograría entrar.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Qué está mal?

Asentí, paseando en su pequeña sala de estar.

— Hay un murciélago. En la planta baja. — Apunté al suelo.

— ¿En tu apartamento? Asentí de nuevo. — Cristo. — Corrió las manos por su rostro —. Bien. Espera aquí. Voy a ocuparme de ello.

Se retiró a lo que asumí, era su baño, y volvió un minuto después vistiendo vaqueros y una ajustada camiseta gris. Su cabello desaliñado por dormir, lucía adorable.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunté, esperando que tuviera experiencia previa en la eliminación de murciélagos.

— No sé. — Fue al armario cercano a la puerta delantera y sacó una raqueta de tenis.

— Espera. — Troté en dirección a la cocina y agarré un par de guantes de cocina cerca de la estufa y una bolsa para compras plástica de la encimera —. Toma.

Se los tendí. Se puso los guantes de cocina y sostuvo defensivamente la raqueta de tenis con una mano, la bolsa de plástico en la otra.

— Bien. Estás listo.

Ambos reímos ante la ridiculez de la situación.

—Sólo espera. Haré esto.

Sonreí por su confianza en sí mismo.

— Gracias.

Asintió y desapareció tras la puerta.

Mordí mi labio y esperé que no estuviera cabreado conmigo por haberlo despertado. Pero la forma en que rió por los guantes de cocina antes de dirigirse hacia la planta baja me tranquilizó. Me hundí en su sillón y aguardé.

Su apartamento es pequeño, limpio, aseado y amueblado simplemente con agradables artículos. La sala de estar consistía en un desgastado sillón de cuero, junto a un golpeado tronco como mesa de centro. Su rincón para comer contenía una mesa circular de cocina cargada con varios libros de texto amontonados en pilas y se hallaba rodeada por varias sillas disparejas.

Decididamente hogareño y tentador.

Unos pocos minutos después, Peeta regresó.

— ¿Y bien? — Salté sobre mis pies.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— No pude encontrar al pequeño bastardo.

Por sólo un momento, me pregunté si soñé aquel murciélago, pero no, me constaba que era real. Se quitó los guantes de cocina y devolvió la raqueta de tenis al armario junto a la puerta. — Supongo que ninguno de nosotros va a volver a dormir —murmuró, frotándose una mano por su cuello.

— Lo siento. Encontró mis ojos.

— No lo hagas. Te dije que me dejaras saber si necesitabas algo, y lo dije en serio. Ahora que el episodio del murciélago terminó, mi adrenalina cayó en picada. Froté mis sienes, dándome cuenta lo mal que me sentía.

Peeta se acercó a mí. — ¿Estás bien?

— Bebí bastante vino antes. Estoy bien. — Hice un ademán con la mano.

Se dirigió a la cocina, regresando un segundo más tarde con un vaso con agua y dos pastillas blancas. Las dejó caer en mi palma. — Toma. Analgésicos para tu dolor de cabeza.

— Gracias. — Tomé las pastillas obedientemente y acabé el vaso con agua antes de tendérselo nuevamente. Se encontraba a temperatura ambiente y sabía cómo si hubiera salido directamente de la llave, pero no iba a reclamar. Fue un gesto dulce. Nunca hablé mucho con mis vecinos, y era agradable pensar que podía contar con alguien viviendo encima de mí.

Noté la sudadera de una universidad colgando del respaldo de una silla y asentí hacia ella. — ¿Vas a la universidad aquí también? — La universidad DePaul se ubicaba sólo bajando la calle, así que supuse no debería estar sorprendida, pero aquí realmente no era un área de alojamiento para estudiantes.

— Sí. Soy de tercero. ¿Tú?

— Estoy en segundo año de mi doctorado.

— Guau. — Me miró como por primera vez. Prácticamente lo sentí tratando de calcular mi edad. Sabía que lucía más joven que mis veinticinco años, y decirles a las personas que estudiaba para un doctorado era un modo de intimidarlos. Pero Peeta no parecía descolocado, sólo… impresionado y curioso. Me gustó su honesta reacción. De acuerdo a su curso, seguramente tenía veinte o veintiuno.

Me pregunté qué hacer ahora. Había un murciélago suelto en mi apartamento, y era muy temprano — o demasiado tarde, dependiendo cómo lo miraran, para llamar a mi propietario.

Peeta permanecía de pie, estudiándome silenciosamente, y repentinamente me sentí cohibida por mi apariencia. Me dormí sin remover el maquillaje, por tanto de seguro hay manchas bajo mis ojos, y mi cabello probablemente lucía como si hubiese sido arreglado por un mapache. Buena manera de hacer una segunda gran impresión.

— ¿Kat? ¿Cómo de Katelyn? — preguntó suavemente.

— Nop, Kat de Katniss. Pero todos me llaman Kat. — Katniss — dijo pensativamente. La palabra rodó de su lengua como si fuera desconocido y recordara algo de hace bastante tiempo.

También recordé el pasado, y un dolor apuñaló mi pecho. — Llámame Kat — corregí.

Peeta se mantuvo callado un momento largo, luego tomó mi mano, empujándome hacia la puerta. — Vamos, Katy-Kat . Iremos a arreglar tu resaca.

¿Katy-Kat? — ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

— A desayunar. Y no discutas. Cazar un murciélago me dio hambre. — Agarró una camiseta de manga larga, deslizándola sobre su cabeza.

Sonreí y lo seguí hasta la puerta. Me di cuenta de que llevaba algo pegado a su cinturón y cuando estuve cerca, vi que era un busca.

Lo acompañé escaleras abajo, y caminamos a lo largo de la manzana. Miré directamente al busca atado a su cintura, arqueando una ceja hacia él, le dije —: Alguien de 1996 llamó y quiere su localizador de regreso.

Se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Lo necesito por el trabajo. — Ajustó su camiseta de modo que el visible objeto quedara oculto.

— ¿Eres un prostituto?

— No. — Sonrió.

— ¿Un traficante?

— Uhm, no. Soy voluntario en el Cuerpo de Bomberos de Chicago.

— ¿Eres un bombero?

— Sí.

Guau. Eso explicaría su insano musculoso cuerpo.

— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia…?

— ¿Recibo una llamada?

Asentí.

— Siempre estoy disponible, y asistiendo a una capacitación cada lunes por la noche durante dos horas.

Eso era interesante. Nunca he conocido a un bombero voluntario. Me cuestioné si era demasiado lo que manejaba con la universidad y estudiar.

Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería en la esquina. A pesar de vivir cerca por dos años, nunca he visitado este sitio. Siempre lucía un poco sospechoso. Una parpadeante señal de neón anunciaba que permanecía abierto las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, y una campanilla encima de la puerta sonó al abrirla y la mantuvo abierta para mí. Caminando junto a él, olí el agradable olor a suavizante y lo que parecía ser su propio aroma masculino. Mmm. Quería detenerme y presionar mi nariz en su pecho, pero seguí caminando. La señal decía que te instalaras tú mismo y escogí una cabina cerca de la ventana.

Peeta se deslizó frente a mí. Cogió los dos menús del servilletero, tendiéndome uno.

— Gracias.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó.

— Seguro. Puedo comer. — Siempre como. No era una de esas chicas que pretendían no comer. Me gustaba la comida, así que mátenme. Y pensaba que si realmente les preguntaran, a la mayoría de los chicos les gustarían unas pocas suaves curvas en el cuerpo de una mujer. Además, vino y chocolate no valían como cena.

— Los panqueques aquí son impresionantes. — Cerró su menú y lo devolvió a su sitio.

— Bien entonces. — Sonreí, le tendí mi menú también, poniéndolo cuidadosamente junto al suyo.

La camarera caminó hacia nosotros con una dulce sonrisa para Peeta. Ordenó dos pilas de panqueques y en seguida se detuvo para preguntarme si deseaba café, y ordenó dos cafés.

Era adorable, e incluso luego de recién conocernos, de alguna manera me sentía cómoda cerca suyo. La mirada de Peeta fue a la deriva de mi rostro a mi pecho, y repentinamente se movió en su asiento, mirando la ventana, su expresión incómoda. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Bajé mi mirada y por primera vez, recordé mi estado sin sujetador. ¡Mierda! El aire acondicionado transformó a mis chicas en descaradas libertinas pidiendo atención.

Esta camiseta sin mangas no conseguía cubrirlas del todo. Ajusté la camiseta lo mejor que pude y atrapé el reflejo de Peeta en el vidrio. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

La camarera entregó dos tazas de humeante café negro a nuestra mesa.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Sonrió ligeramente, deslizando mi café hacia mí.

— Shhh — advertí, aceptando el café y añadí bastante azúcar en la taza, revolviendo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Toma esto. — Peeta se sacó la camiseta de manga larga sobre su cabeza, dejándolo en apenas su camiseta y me la ofreció a través de la mesa.

— Gracias. — Me la puse. Aún caliente y olía como chico. Chico delicioso. Chico que hoy ya me había rechazado una vez. ¿O ayer? No es que importara. No lo miraré. Punto.

Me enrollé las mangas de la camisa de Peeta y traté de no inhalar el olor de ella.

La camarera no tardó en volver con nuestros panqueques, y dejó un plato delante de cada uno. Las tortitas eran tan grandes como platos y se apilaban altas. Una cucharada de mantequilla derretida en el centro y el aroma a vainilla flotaba en el aire.

— Guau. Esto es más grande de lo que esperaba.

Peeta me pasó el jarabe.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? — Su sonrisa era traviesa, juguetona.

Ugh. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan caliente?

— Oh, puedo manejarlo como un maldito campeón. — Me encogí. ¿Qué decía?

Peeta se rió y cogió el montón de mantequilla de sus panqueques y lo puso al costado de su planto. Supongo que uno no conseguiría el cuerpo de él tan sólo con comer mantequilla. No tenía tales preocupaciones. Y amaba locamente la mantequilla.

Utilicé mi cuchillo para untar el charco derretido en el mío.

— ¿Tienes novia? — pregunté luego de tragar un bocado delicioso de libérate-en-mi-boca panqueque.

Asintió, dando otro mordisco. — He estado viendo a alguien.

— ¿Pero no se quedaría esta noche?

— No — comentó, secándose la boca.

Era curioso. ¿Era el tipo de hombre que se negaba a permitir que una chica durmiera con él? Hmm. Peeta parecía provocar más preguntas que respuestas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Novio?

— No — dije, un poco orgullosa.

Se rió entre dientes. — Tengo la sensación de que hay una historia ahí.

Me encogí de hombros. — No hay mucho que decir, sólo que no estoy buscando una relación. Además, después de obtener mi doctorado en un año o dos, probablemente voy a estar moviéndome. Quiero tener diversión y no tomar las cosas muy en serio. — Peeta miró hacia abajo, buscando a tientas la servilleta. ¿Dije algo que le molestó?

Me concentré en mi desayuno, comida o lo que sea que se llamara, dado que eran las tres de la mañana.

Me di cuenta de que Peeta dejó el tenedor y me miraba. —¿Qué estás estudiando?

— Psicología — respondí, mi lengua se lanzó hacia fuera para lamer una gota de jarabe de mi labio inferior —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de mi lengua, y tragó antes de contestar. — Negocios. Me imagino que es lo suficientemente genérico para ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo haciendo casi cualquier cosa.

Asentí. Continué mordisqueando mi desayuno, mientras que Peeta hablaba. Me enteré de que fue a la escuela a tiempo parcial y trabajó como guardia de seguridad en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, además de ser un bombero voluntario.

Después del desayuno, Peeta me acompañó a la puerta y se quedó conmigo en el porche cubierto. La luz de la luna y los cantos de los grillos en el aire de la noche tenían una soñadora sensación de calma al respecto.

Nos pusimos de pie uno frente al otro. Las sombras lo convertían en un ser aún más hermoso que antes, si es que eso era posible. Era alto y delgado, ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Mandíbula cuadrada, labios llenos, hermosos ojos azules y cabello corto.

Peeta dudó en mi puerta.

— Gracias por el desayuno — murmuré.

Asintió. — En cualquier momento.

Me quité la camisa de manga larga de gran tamaño y se lo devolví. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el sur hasta mi pecho por un breve segundo, pero lo suficiente para que notara que le gustaba lo que veía. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve suerte en el departamento de tetas. Tengo talla C, y todavía están alegres. Y en este momento mis pezones se endurecieron. Diablos. Esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el frío en el aire y todo era por la mirada en el rostro de Peeta. Era un hombre de tetas. Era claro como el día.

Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Vas a estar bien?

Ah, sí. Había un maldito murciélago en mi apartamento. Esto no era una cita. Era una salida de lástima con un vecino. Eso era todo. Demonios. ¿Deliraste mucho, Kat?

Negué con la cabeza. — Bueno, no dormiré mucho. — De ninguna manera, no —. Voy a tener que esperar un par de horas para poder llamar al propietario para que venga.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto? Es... — miró su reloj —, es jodidamente temprano.

Me eché a reír. — Soy una niña grande. Voy a estar bien. Gracias de nuevo.

Me volví a mi puerta, pero Peeta agarró mi muñeca. — Vamos. Vienes conmigo arriba.

— ¿Sí? Apretó la otra mano en mi espalda y me guió hacia la escalera.

— Hasta que te vayas.

Palidecí ante su comportamiento presuntuoso, pero obedientemente comencé a subir las escaleras, aliviada de que no tendría que esperar sola.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Peeta abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que entrara. Su apartamento era pequeño en comparación con el mío. Ahora que no me encontraba agotada con todo el incidente, me di cuenta de lo extraño que era. Los techos inclinados eran arquitectónicamente interesantes, pero lo hacía ver demasiado bajo cuando caminaba cómodamente en ciertos puntos de la habitación. Los pisos eran de madera y chirriantes. Me sorprendió nunca antes haber escuchado que él caminaba por encima de mí. Arrojó la camisa que me había dado en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Estás cansada? Encogí mis hombros.

— Puede ser que trate de dormir, de lo contrario voy a ser una verdadera perra por la mañana.

Se echó a reír.

— Eres honesta. Me gusta eso.

— ¿Gracias? — No estaba muy segura, pero sonaba como un cumplido. Miré a mí alrededor en el pequeño apartamento preguntándome dónde dormiría —. ¿No estará tu novia enojada si duermo aquí?

Se encogió de hombros. — No estoy preocupado por eso.

Mordí mi labio para evitar sonreír.

Desapareció en su dormitorio y me pregunté si tenía que seguirlo, pero antes de poder decidir, regresó con un bulto de mantas y almohadas en sus brazos. Las dejó sobre el sofá.

— Puedes tomar mi habitación. Voy a dormir aquí.

Analicé su longitud. — ¿Cuánto mides?

— 1.80 m. ¿Por qué?

Chasqueé. — Sí, eso es lo que pensé. No dormirás en el sofá. No hay manera de que encajes cómodamente.

Se rió suavemente. —Voy a estar bien.

— Tonterías. Vete a la cama. Tengo esto.

— Comencé a desenrollar las mantas y a ponerlas en el sofá. Sus manos se encontraron con los mías y me detuvieron.

— Eres la invitada. Debes dormir en mi cama. — Su voz era solemne, dulce. No pude resistirme a poner mi mano sobre su pecho. Sí, sólido y caliente como esperaba.

— No soy una invitada, cariño, soy una vecina molesta con un problema de murciélago que te despertó en medio de la noche.

Sonrió.

— Ahora ve a la cama. — Acaricié su pecho.

Me miró. — Eres una cosita luchadora, ¿no es así?

— Malditamente correcto.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas. —¿Y cómo sabes que no soy un asesino en serie?

— Sí, porque los asesinos en serie suelen llevar guantes de cocina para intimidarlos y le compran a sus víctimas el desayuno antes de matarlas en la cama. — Rodé los ojos para el efecto.

Su boca se torció con diversión. — Punto válido. — Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación —. Sólo quiero saber si tú necesitas cualquier cosa, o si ves algún murciélago. Tengo el horno con los guantes listos.

Un ruido en la otra habitación nos llamó la atención. El rostro de Peeta inspeccionó con reconocimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sólo hay un problema.

Esperé, sin saber a dónde se dirigía esto. Puede que su novia hubiese decidido venir después de todo.

— Bob suele dormir aquí. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar quién era Bob, un perro del tamaño de un oso venía a toda velocidad por el pasillo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí.

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras Peeta se reía y agarraba al perro, impidiéndole ir a mí. Movió el cuerpo del perro en su lugar y le rascó detrás de las orejas. La cola del perro chocaba contra mi muslo.

— Trata de dormir en mi cama, pero por lo general no lo dejo. Disimula no ser un cerdo. — Peeta sonrió.

— ¿Qué diablos es? — Di un paso atrás, así me hallaba fuera de la línea de fuego de su cola. Era una enorme bola de pelo rizado y piel de color albaricoque.

— Un Labradoodle. No muerde.

— Oh. — ¿Un que… doodle?

Bob saltó sobre el sofá y se dejó caer en las mantas que acababa de arreglar, acostado con la cabeza contra el reposabrazos mientras se ponía en una posición cómoda.

Peeta se echó a reír al verlo. — A menos que seas una verdadera amante de los perros y no te importaría relajarte con este chico, te sugiero que vengas a mi habitación.

No tenía ganas de dormir en un sofá que a veces hacía de cama de un perro, y asentí con consentimiento.

Peeta se dirigió a su dormitorio. Era grande y ordenado, con una cama extra grande en el centro. El techo inclinado fuertemente a cada lado le daba un ambiente íntimo. Contenía una pequeña cómoda y una sola mesita de noche que tenía unas monedas y un reloj despertador.

La cama se encontraba sin hacer, era de color carbón con un edredón blanco esponjoso y sábanas grises. Se veía muy atractivo.

Peeta me estudió durante un segundo. — ¿Tú… necesitas algo más para vestir? — Miró mis jeans.

— Oh. No, gracias. — Me acordé de que mantenía mis pantalones cortos para dormir debajo de los pantalones vaqueros, y comencé a deshacerme de ellos.

Peeta bajó los ojos, al parecer incómodo de verme desnudarme. Doblé mis jeans cuidadosamente y los puse en el suelo junto a la cama. Empecé a meterme en la cama cuando la mano de Peeta en mi codo me detuvo.

— Del otro lado, cariño.

Oh. Me moví hacia el otro lado de la cama a la pared más cercana.

Tiró de su camiseta por la cabeza y se quedó en su bóxer negro. Alcancé a ver su piel suave y bronceada, justo antes de que se arrastrara a mi lado y se cubriera con la sábana.

Sentí que algo cambió entre nosotros, el aire era denso y pesado. — Lo siento, no sabía que tomaba tu lado — susurré en la oscuridad.

— Está bien. Prefiero dormir más cerca de la puerta. De esta forma, si alguien irrumpe primero tendrán que pasar por mí.

Ah. Era una idea extraña, pero me gustó su instinto de protección. Era un chico dulce. No solía salir con tipos como él. Tal vez tenía que ver con que era bombero.

Me di la vuelta en mi lado y llevé el edredón firmemente a mí alrededor, preparándome para la noche.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas/os, he aquí el segundo capítulo con un poco mas de interacción de personajes principales. Ya saben algo más de ellos... de acuerdo, no mucho más, pero lo irán sabiendo a medida que vayamos avanzando en la historia.**

**Para los que preguntaron por mi historia, subiré la sinopsis en un rato, a ver que les parece. Lamento la demora, pero como les expliqué a algunos por PM, saben que me gusta actualizar seguido, y no tengo aún la cantidad de capítulos necesarios para ello, por eso y porque estoy estancada, he preferido esperar un poco más y por esto mismo subír esta historia en su lugar. **

**Es increíble que esté estancada en una parte, cuando ya tengo cosas escritas de los capítulos siguientes porque imágenes y palabras no dejan de fluir en mis pensamientos, pero así es, y hasta tanto no logre salir del estancamiento y esté medianamente conforme con el capítulo, no puedo continuar con la historia.**

**Espero que les guste y como siempre me expresen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews para "Tuyo".**

**Si, los capítulos son cortos, pero es fluida y tiene bastante humor, aunque tambien tiene su parte de drama, así que espero leerlas por aquí seguido.**

**Ya, no los molesto mas, nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana siguiente Peeta hizo guardia mientras que yo me metía en mi departamento para agarrar una muda de ropa y mi portátil. No vimos al murciélago, pero igualmente me alegré de tenerlo conmigo.

Él no tenía clases hasta más tarde, así que le agradecí por lo de anoche y se dirigió de vuelta arriba para hacer café, mientras que yo comenzaba la caminata de veinte minutos hacia el campus.

A pesar de sólo haber dormido unas pocas horas y excederme en vino, me sentía más descansada de lo usual. La cama de Peeta era ridículamente cómoda. Y me sentí a salvo con él allí. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, pero eso no significaba que en ocasiones no me despertara a la noche por un ruido desconocido y fuera incapaz de volver a dormir. Y él era un absoluto caballero — quedándose de su lado y casi ignorándome por completo. Había dormido como un bebé en la cama de Peeta. Lo cual era extraño, dado que me había asegurado de no quedarme en casa de chicos con los que dormía. Puede que me quedara dormida después del sexo, pero siempre me había despertado en la mitad de la noche y salido de la cama pasando desapercibida. Tal vez era por eso que me había sentido cómoda quedándome con Peeta, porque no habíamos intimidado. Me deshice del pensamiento rápidamente.

Pasé el día entero trabajando en la biblioteca en mi reporte de investigación, deteniéndome únicamente para rellenar el café y agarrar un sándwich de la tienda que estaba en frente. Para las seis de la tarde, tenía hambre otra vez y necesitaba un baño caliente en mi bañera a chorro.

Ajusté el bolso de mi portátil a través de mi pecho y partí para mi caminata a casa. Me fijé si tenía mensajes en mi teléfono otra vez, esperando tener noticias de mi casero sobre la situación del murciélago. Pasaba por los mensajes de texto cuando me choqué contra algo sólido. Dejé escapar un gruñido y rápidamente levanté la mirada para ver con quién —o qué— me había tropezado.

Era Peeta. Había salido para correr con ese maldito perro. Bob, que jadeaba ruidosamente y movía la cola.

— Hola, Katniss. — Peeta estiró los brazos y estabilizó mis hombros

— Kat — refunfuñé, enderezándome.

— Lo siento, Bob se emocionó cuando te vio. — Peeta tiró de la correa, tensándola para mantener al perro alejado de mí.

— No, fue mi culpa. Intentaba ver si tenía algún mensaje de nuestro casero.

— Oh, hoy pasó por el departamento. No pudimos encontrar al murciélago, pero sellamos el conducto de tu chimenea.

— ¿Sellamos?

— No tenía clases a esa hora, así que lo ayudé. Tienes un apartamento muy agradable, por cierto.

— Oh, gracias.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por varios minutos. Lucía adorablemente sexy en sus sueltos pantalones cortos de gimnasia y una camiseta de una banda antigua.

— ¿Entonces el murciélago aún podría estar allí? — Esquivé el avance excesivamente entusiasmado de Bob hacia mí.

Peeta apretó el agarre en la correa para mantenerlo a raya. Bob se sentó en el suelo a nuestros pies. — Podría ser. Pero probablemente salió de la misma manera de la que entró.

— De acuerdo. Bueno, gracias. Supongo que esta noche puedo dormir en mi propia cama.

— Supongo — dijo. No pude evitar notar que su voz se mezcló con la menor cantidad de decepción.

Cuando llegué a casa, chequeé en cada habitación que no estuviera el murciélago, luego les di de comer a Sugar y Honey Bear que daban círculos alrededor de mis tobillos y maullaban con impaciencia por su cena. Necesitaba hacerme la cena para mí, pero imaginé que primero un buen baño caliente me relajaría. Agarré un puñado de almendras para sacarme del apuro y subí las escaleras, masticando ruidosamente mientras lo hacía. Llené la bañera de porcelana, agregué mis sales de baño de lavanda y me hundí en el agua.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el borde de la tina y respiré la esencia de lavanda. Mientras el agua cálida acariciaba mis curvas, no pude evitar que mi mente vagara hacia el departamento arriba del mío y un atractivo chico ciertamente fuera de los límites que residía allí, aparentemente fuera del alcance.

Mis pocas interacciones con él me habían dejado curiosa y deseando más. Me pregunté sobre la novia de la que habló, y sobre su trabajo como bombero. Imaginarme su pulido cuerpo vestido con el uniforme de un bombero envió un hormigueo a través de mi piel, y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome más en el agua para disfrutar de mis ensueños traviesos.

Luego de mi baño me sentí refrescada, y me mantuve ocupada en la cocina. Amaba cocinar, pero raramente hacía algo elaborado para mí misma. Recogí un montón de ingredientes de la nevera y mi mente deambuló hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Peeta y me pregunté si ya habría comido. Podía cocinarle como un agradecimiento por lidiar con el murciélago y sellar el conducto de mi chimenea. Pero no quería parecer demasiado entusiasmada y estaba segura de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasar tiempo conmigo.

Coloqué una olla con agua para que hirviera en la estufa y puse el fuego fuerte antes de verter un puñado de sal marina para condimentar el agua. Saqué mi procesadora de comida raramente utilizada de uno de los gabinetes inferiores y agregué manojos de hojas de albahaca y piñones, antes de cubrirlo con un toque de aceite de oliva y formar un puré. Una vez que el agua hirvió, eché los lingüini y puse el temporizador, luego puse a hornear una barra de mi pan francés favorito.

Inconscientemente había cocinado suficiente para dos. Esto era tonto; simplemente iba a subir e invitarlo a comer.

A mitad de camino en las escaleras, dudé y me detuve. ¿Qué pasaba si su novia estaba allí? O tal vez ya tenía planes para la cena. No quería sonar como si estuviera desesperada por tener compañía. Tal vez podía preguntar si tenía algún plan antes de hablar de mi elaborada comida que nos esperaba abajo.

Sacudí la cabeza, recordándome que el primer paso era ver si siquiera se encontraba en casa. Seguí subiendo y cuando llegué a su puerta, pude oír la música que sonaba, y golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurarme de que me escuchara. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió.

Peeta estaba parado en frente mío con ajustados vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de algodón con botones color azul claro que hacía que sus ojos lucieran increíbles. — ¡Katy-Kat! — Me jaló para hacerme entrar. Sostenía una guitarra acústica en una mano, y me di cuenta que de allí había estado viniendo la música —. ¿Quieres una cerveza? — Tomó un trago de una botella de Red Stripe y antes de que pudiera responder, Bob se acercó corriendo por el pasillo y despegó en el aire con la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarme al suelo. Aterrizó de lleno en mi pecho.

Ufff. Una ráfaga de aire escapó de mis pulmones ante el contacto.

— Oh, mierda. Bob, muévete. — Peeta alejó al perro de mí, pero no antes de que me diera algunos besos babosos.

Me limpié el rostro con la manga y agarré la mano que me estiraba Peeta.

— Lamento eso. Es más grande que tú y se emociona.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me froté mi dolorido coxis.

— Está bien.

Peeta limpió mi trasero y me ayudó a enderezar mi camiseta. Sus dedos rozaron mi cadera, y el calor de sus manos a través de mi camiseta hizo que mi corazón aporreara mi pecho. La indiscreción de Bob fue olvidada y en lo único en lo que me pude concentrar ahora era en Peeta y cómo lucían sus asombrosos ojos azul oscuro, que resaltaban por su camiseta azul claro.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta que sus manos seguían contra mi cadera, Peeta las dejó caer y dio un paso atrás. — ¿Que hay sobre esa cerveza?

— En realidad, me preguntaba si tenías planes esta noche.

Dio otro trago. — No a menos que cuentes tomar solo y dar vueltas con mi guitarra.

Sonreí. — Bueno, estaba haciendo la cena e hice suficiente para dos. Pensé en invitarte como un agradecimiento por todo ese tema del murciélago.

— Suena genial.

Dejó su guitarra en el atril de la esquina, esquivando el techo a dos aguas mientras lo hacía. Le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de Bob y luego me siguió abajo con la botella de cerveza aún colgando en su mano.

Tan pronto como entramos en mi departamento, la vibra se sintió completamente errónea, como si estuviera intentándolo demasiado. Había velas prendidas en el cobertor del hogar, y suave música de jazz sonando de fondo. Dios, ¿era vieja o qué? Necesitaba recordar que era un estudiante universitario, y lo más probable era que escuchara a la última banda alternativa o la sensación de hip hop. Contemplé apagar las velas y cambiar la música, pero en lugar de eso, me decidí por ignorarlo. No quería llamar más la atención con eso, y Peeta no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, caminando delante de mí por el apartamento.

Crucé la sala de estar, siguiendo a Peeta a través de las habitaciones que había decorado meticulosamente con claros tonos tierra en cremas y marrones para que combinaran con los oscuros pisos de madera.

Cuando giré hacia la cocina, Peeta me siguió obedientemente. Era una habitación pequeña pero había sido remodelada antes de que me mudara, y se jactaba de sus dispositivos y electrodomésticos de última generación. Me encogí cuando recordé que también había prendido algunas velas en el centro de la isla de losa de granito.

— Huele increíble. ¿Qué preparaste? Por supuesto que su mente estaba en la comida gratis, no en la ambientación. Dios, contrólate, Kat.

— Pasta al pesto de albahaca con pollo a la parrilla. — Abrí la nevera de dos puertas y saqué una botella de vino blanco —. ¿Quieres un poco? — Levanté la botella para que Peeta la viera.

Se terminó su botella de cerveza y la dejó al lado del fregadero.

— Seguro. ¿Dónde tienes las copas?

— Detrás de ti. — Señalé con la cabeza hacia el gabinete de vino de caoba en el extremo de la cocina que tenía numerosas botellas de vino y estantes donde se encontraban las copas.

Sacó dos de ellas, mientras que yo me concentraba en descorchar el vino. Las manos de Peeta se encontraron con las mías en la botella y sacacorchos. — Déjame a mí.

Di un paso atrás y le permití abrir el vino, tomando la oportunidad para observarlo sin interrupciones. Sus manos eran grandes, con largos dedos delgados y uñas cuidadosamente cortadas. El reverso de sus manos se hallaba suavemente cubierto de finos cabellos rubios que podía ver cuando les daba la luz. Todo en este hombre era atractivo. Desde sus definidos rasgos a sus anchos hombros, hasta su estómago plano. Algo acerca de la idea de estar con él me emocionaba. Pero jamás me había sentido tan insegura ante la presencia de un hombre. Era amigable y educado, pero no parecía excesivamente interesado.

Mientras que Peeta nos servía a cada uno una saludable copa de vino, saqué el plato de pasta del horno, donde lo había puesto para mantenerlo caliente. Luego saqué la caliente barra de pan francés, y la puse en la tabla de madera para cortarla en rodajas. Peeta me ayudó a mover todo a la parte para sentarse de la barra, al final de la larga isla. Agarré la manteca y la ensalada verde de la nevera y me uní a él en un banco.

Se sacó su busca personas y lo dejó a su lado. — Con suerte no recibiré una llamada esta noche. — Era extraño pensar que en cualquier momento podía ser convocado, interrumpiendo su noche —. Salud. — Tintineó su copa de vino con la mía y ambos tomamos un trago. Era mi vino blanco favorito, Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio. Era vigorizante y fresco y combinaba perfectamente con la suave cena de pasta.

Observé a Peeta tomar un bocado y masticar. Cerró los ojos ligeramente, saboreando el bocado de la crocante salsa pesto de albahaca y piñones, equilibrado con pesada crema. — Eres una cocinera genial — dijo luego de varios bocados más.

— Gracias. — Me relajé un poco más en mi asiento y comencé a comer.

Mantuvimos una conversación sencilla durante la cena, haciendo pausas para tentar al otro, o sonreír y tomar un trago. Era agradable. Aunque disfrutaba cocinar, raramente lo hacía para mí sola. Simplemente parecía demasiado lío para una persona. Generalmente de cena comía una bolsa de palomitas de maíz para microondas, o un cuenco de cereal, pero era lindo tener alguien para quien cocinar.

El busca personas de Peeta se agitó sonoramente contra la isla de granito. Lo levantó y frunció el ceño mientras leía el mensaje.

—¿Qué es?

Sacudió la cabeza. — No puedo asistir a un llamado si he tomado más de dos tragos.

Oh. — ¿Está bien si te saltas uno?

Asintió. — No me gusta hacerlo, y tengo que asistir al cincuenta por ciento de todas las llamadas para mantenerme activo, pero debería estar bien.

Apagó el busca personas y volvió a comer.

Peeta de repente dejó caer su tenedor contra un lado de la placa, el sonido fue tintineante sorprendiéndome. — ¿Hay frutas secas en esto?

Miré de la pasta a la expresión de pánico en su rostro. — Um, sí, hay nueces en la salsa. Pero ¿qué tiene de malo?

Saltó de su asiento, con la servilleta cayendo al suelo.

—Soy alérgico. ¿Dónde está el baño?

Estaba demasiado aturdida para responder y señalé el lugar por el pasillo. Peeta se fue corriendo en la dirección que le había indicado. La primera puerta que se abrió fue un cuarto de las escobas. Rápidamente lo seguí detrás para conducirlo al baño de visitas, más al final del pasillo. Cayó de rodillas sobre la taza del baño y vomitó ruidosamente.

¡Puag! Me encogí lejos del sonido de su tos y vómitos. Me sentí muy mal. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era alérgico a las nueces de pino?

Una vez que terminó, se limpió la boca con un fajo de papel higiénico y se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared. Estiré la mano y tiré de la cadena. Los ojos de Peeta se encontraron con los míos y gimió. Creo que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía en la habitación con él. Su piel lucía pálida y estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió. — Creo que sí. — Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. Tomé una toallita de la canasta cerca del fregadero y la humedecí con agua fría. La escurrí y me arrodillé cerca de Peeta. Apreté el paño frío en la frente.

Abrió los ojos brevemente.

— Gracias — dijo con voz ronca.

— Me siento muy mal, Peeta. No era mi intención...

— No lo sabías. Está bien. Debería haber preguntado, pero no vi ninguna. —Cerró sus ojos y se relajó contra la pared mientras yo seguía pasando el paño frío sobre su piel enrojecida. Era realmente hermoso. No recordaba alguna vez haber pensado que un hombre era hermoso, pero Peeta lo era.

Abrió los ojos y me estudió. Me di cuenta de que había dejado de mover la tela y lo miraba. — ¿Qué? — preguntó.

— Nada. — Moví la tela a la parte posterior de su cuello.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas, dándome mejor acceso. — Eso se siente bien.

Un dolor surgió en mi pecho y me levanté bruscamente, de repente necesitaba un poco de espacio de este momento tan delicado.

Peeta se paró un minuto después. — Lo siento por haber arruinado la cena.

— ¿Es una broma? No tienes que pedir disculpas. Te podría haber matado.

Se rió entre dientes. — No soy alérgico mortal. Sólo me enfermo. En serio, estoy bien. Y sabía muy bien.

— ¿Antes de que lo tiraras? — dije con ironía.

— Así es. — Sonrió.

Rodé los ojos. Chicos. — ¿Quieres ir a acostarte?

— Ah, claro. Si vienes conmigo. — Sonrió —. Podemos ver una película.

— Me parece bien.

Después de que rápidamente limpié la cocina, Peeta me condujo escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento, donde Bob esperaba ansiosamente el regreso. Peeta le impidió magullarme, e hice un intento a medias de acariciarlo, pero era tan evidente que no era un amante de los perros, que Peeta se rió y le dijo a Bob que vaya a acostarse. Bob se recostó en el piso de madera y puso su cabeza en sus patas.

Miré alrededor de la sala de estar por primera vez dándome cuenta de que no había televisión. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar la forma en que íbamos a ver una película, Peeta se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Había una gran televisión de pantalla plana montada en la pared frente a la cama. — ¿Está bien? — Peeta levantó la caja del DVD para una comedia romántica que todavía no había visto.

Contuve mi sorpresa de que fuera propietario de esa película, y asentí en su lugar. — Por supuesto.

— Está bien, ábrela mientras voy a lavarme los dientes.

Me tiró el DVD y lo atrapé con facilidad. — Estoy en ello.

Puse el DVD y me establecí en la cama y empecé a ver los avances. Me moví a mi lado, el lado de la cama más alejada de la puerta, recordando su idea de que me protegería si alguien irrumpiera. Me regañé a mí misma por pensar en qué lado de la cama era la mía.

Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme qué le tomaba tanto tiempo, escuché el sonido del agua y una cortina de ducha que se retiró. Pensamientos sucios pasaron por mi mente. ¿Era eso una invitación a unirme a él en la ducha? Aparte de la mirada persistente y extraña, Peeta no había indicado que quería ser algo más que amigos. Nunca había tenido un amigo, así que esto era una especie de territorio nuevo para mí, pero me gustó.

Unos minutos más tarde, justo cuando los avances terminaban, Peeta volvió a la habitación, vestido con un par de pantalones cortos holgados y una camiseta blanco con cuello en V. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí, doblando la almohada en medio debajo de la cabeza y golpeando su lugar. — Lo siento, me decidí a tomar una ducha también.

— No hay problema. — Lo miré y sonreí. Su piel bronceada era deliciosa contra la camisa de algodón blanco. Y olía a fresco, jabón limpio y un toque de perfume picante.

Me moví más cerca y lo aspiré.

—¿Qué? — Sonrió.

— Hueles bien.

— ¿Sí?

Asentí. — Al igual que el jabón... y... — Me incliné de nuevo para tratar de identificarlo.

Sonrió. — Ven aquí. — Extendió el brazo hasta que me deslicé a su lado. Era cálido y los firmes músculos de su cuerpo se sentían increíbles presionando contra los míos. Era en estos momentos que no podía descifrar sus motivaciones.

La película empezó, pero estaba demasiado distraída para concentrarme en ella, en su lugar noté los pies descalzos de Peeta, que eran largos y morenos, con unos poquitos pelos finos en la parte superior.

¿Por qué nunca había notado antes lo sexy que podrían ser los pies desnudos de un hombre? Peeta trazó inconscientemente un patrón lento en el interior de mi brazo, arrastrando el pulgar hacia la palma y retrocediendo, en el interior de mi muñeca. Me preguntaba si podía sentir mi pulso saltando con sus toques simples, si se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí. Lancé un vistazo a su cara y parecía no darse cuenta, absorto en la película. A pesar de las exhortaciones de mi cuerpo no quería ser el agresor con Peeta. Pude no haber tenido ningún problema en el pasado para tomar lo que yo quería, pero quería que él me elija. Y no haría nada para intervenir, aunque estuviera tentada.

Tragué saliva y me quedé completamente inmóvil, esperando que su mano hiciera un movimiento más audaz, pero sus dedos siguieron rozando suavemente mi piel, aparentemente inconsciente del hecho de que me estaba encendiendo. Me decidí a llevar a cabo un experimento para ver qué tipo de respuesta podría provocarle. Puse mi mano sobre su estómago y esperé varios minutos para que se acostumbrara al contacto. Entonces, dejé que mi mano fuera a la deriva por sus abdominales, deslizándose lentamente sobre sus costillas y luego hacia abajo, deteniéndose justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Su mano se detuvo en mi piel, descansando en mi punto de pulso y sabía que podía sentir mi insistente zumbido.

Se levantó sobre un codo para mirarme. Sabía que estaba enrojecida y rosa como si hubiera sido atrapada con las manos en la masa. Puso una mano en mi mejilla, como si revisara mi temperatura.

— Estás caliente. ¿Te sientes bien? — Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, reduciéndose a la confusión y preocupación. ¡No, no estoy bien, estoy caliente como el infierno y me estás volviendo loca!

— Bien, ¿por qué? Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera aclarando sus pensamientos.

— Está bien. Voy a buscar un poco de agua. — Se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación.

¡_No quiero una maldita agua, quiero un pene_! Me caí de nuevo en la almohada con una rabieta. Este chico iba a ser mi muerte.

Cuando Peeta regresó con el agua, obedientemente tragué el gran trago que insistió que tenía que tomar antes de que se uniera a mí en la cama otra vez.

Una vez hecho esto, se recostó en contra de mi cuerpo y puso su brazo alrededor de mí, sus dedos rozando distraídamente mi hombro. Mi piel se estremeció en todo el cuerpo. Estaba hiperconsciente de cada pequeño movimiento de sus dedos, deseando que me toque en otro lugar, que explorara más de mi cuerpo. Pero esta vez, cuando tomó mi mano una vez más y comenzó a rozar mis nudillos con el pulgar, traté de no leer nada en ello.

— ¿Disfrutas de la película? — susurró.

— Mm hmm. — No confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para formar palabras coherentes en ese momento. El ambiente que nos rodeaba era a oscuras excepto por el débil resplandor de la TV y el aire zumbando con la atracción sexual.

Volvió mi mano y la sostuvo sobre la suya, masajeándola con la yema del pulgar. Era simple e inocente, y sin embargo, me encendía completamente.

Peeta sostuvo mi mano y la miró. — Tus manos son pequeñas.

Mi respiración se volvió superficial y esperé a la expectativa de lo que se construía entre nosotros, esperando que avanzara más allá de la etapa de sólo-amigos.

— Esta es tu línea de vida. — Trazó el pulgar por el centro de la palma de mi mano, enviándome una oleada de cosquillas. Llevó la mano más cerca, inspeccionándola en la penumbra —. Y tu línea de amor. Pero se detiene abruptamente justo aquí. — Golpeó cerca de mi pulgar. Dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

— Sí, me juré no volver a los compromisos durante un año.

— ¿Mala experiencia? — Puso mi mano entre nosotros.

— Algo por el estilo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— En realidad no. — Nunca he hablado de él. Ninguna vez. Ni siquiera con Madge. Peeta me sonrió tristemente, como si estuviera rota. No quería que sintiera lástima por mí. No quería que sintiera nada por mí, excepto tal vez deseo. Eso no sería tan malo. Cogió mi mano de nuevo y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. —Estoy aquí si quieres hablar.

— Gracias. — Me dio un apretón. En contra de mi voluntad, mi mente vagó al brutal divorcio de mis padres hace unos años, que era la otra parte de la historia. La parte que era más cómodo dejarme recordar —. Mis padres tuvieron la catástrofe del divorcio durante mi primer año de universidad. Ellos no hablaban para nada más.

— ¿Eso es la razón por la que le tienes fobia al compromiso?

— Es parte de la razón. — Una pequeña parte —. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tus padres siguen casados?

— Nunca conocí a mi padre. Dejó a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Tenía sólo dieciocho años.

— Cielos. Eso debe haber sido duro.

— Sí, pero nos las arreglamos. — Su mandíbula se flexionó, y retrocedí, sintiendo que no quería responder a las preguntas sobre su pasado más que yo.

Peeta continuó sosteniendo mi mano durante toda la película y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, contenta con el silencio entre nosotros.

Cuando la película terminó, la apagó mientras me tumbé en la cama.

Me miró y sonrió. — ¿Cansada?

Asentí. — Tengo que llevar a Bob. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, o...

— ¿O? — Mi ceja se arqueó.

— Puedes dormir aquí.

Le sonreí a pesar de mi mejor intento de actuar de manera fría y natural. — ¿Te gusta tenerme en tu cama, en lugar de a Bob?

Se echó a reír. — Claro que sí, Katy-Kat. También hueles mucho mejor. — Se inclinó y olió mi pelo —. Sip. Como las flores y el sol.

— Tu cama es increíblemente cómoda. Déjame bajar y conseguir mi pijama mientras caminas con Bob.

— Genial. — Sonrió, aparentemente feliz.

Nos dirigimos hacia abajo, y mientras Peeta daba un paseo alrededor de la cuadra, me lancé dentro y me lavé los dientes, programando el lavavajillas durante la noche y luego elegí el pijama perfecto para tentar a Peeta.

Un par de calientes pantalones cortos color rosa con la palabra "SEXY" escrito a través del trasero y una camiseta blanca que había sido lavada tantas veces que se redujo hasta encajar cómodamente, el algodón delgado abrazaba mis pechos. Por último, me quité el sujetador y alcé las chicas para mostrar un poco de escote. No había manera de que Peeta no se diera cuenta de estas bellezas. Me reí para mis adentros y me dirigí al exterior.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Qué piensan Uds., se dejará tentar nuestro sexy bombero?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

Peeta esperaba frente a mi puerta para acompañarme al piso de arriba y Bob sentado a su lado. Algo dentro de mí se contrajo. Me gustó que esperara en lugar de regresar arriba sin mí. Empezaba a sentirme un poco ridícula en esta fiesta de pijamas, pero cuando lo vi esperando pacientemente por mí, todas las dudas fueron empujadas de mi mente. Él quería que me quedara, tanto como yo lo hacía. No podía explicarlo, pero tal vez eso estaba bien.

— ¿Listo? — Cerré mi puerta y me volví hacia él.

Sus ojos comenzaron en mi cara y luego viajaron al sur, deteniéndose en mi pecho. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente e inhaló un suspiro tembloroso. — Uh… sí. — Me hizo pasar a su lado —. ¿Tienes frío? — Frotó la longitud de mi brazo, sin saber que mi piel de gallina no tenía nada que ver con el frío en el aire y sí con el deseo que vi reflejado en sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de murmurar algo lindo sobre él manteniéndome caliente, cuando Bob eligió ese preciso momento para meter su hocico en la entrepierna de mis pantalones cortos. Peeta se rió entre dientes y redirigió al perro de entre mis piernas. Joder.

_¿Mencioné que odiaba a los perros? _

Cuando llegamos dentro, Peeta tuvo a Bob conformándose por la noche en el sofá y luego me dirigió a su habitación. Me esperó para que caminara por delante de él y no pude evitar dar a mis caderas un poco de giro adicional mientras me movía. El uso de pantalones cortos en público era probablemente ilegal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de piernas —y hasta la curva de la nalga— asomándose por debajo.

Me metí en la cama, mi trasero alzándose en el aire. Pero cuando llegué a mi lado del colchón y busqué la reacción de Peeta, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se ocupó en el otro lado de la habitación, quitándose sus vaqueros y doblándolos en la parte superior de la cómoda.

Tiré las mantas a mí alrededor. Nos acomodamos en la cama y Peeta se dio la vuelta para mirarme. — ¿Es raro que te quedes aquí?

Negué con la cabeza. — No, si estamos bien con eso.

Asintió.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano se había alejado hacia su estómago. Se movió debajo de mi palma y respiró hondo. Alcé la vista y miré sus ojos. Estaban inquisitivos y bloqueados con los míos. E incluso en la oscuridad de su habitación, pude ver su curiosidad sobre lo que podría pasar después.

Su mano fue a descansar a la base de mi garganta. Era pesada y caliente. Rozó sus dedos por mi clavícula descubierta, siguiendo un patrón lento en mi piel. La aspereza de sus dedos contra esa parte suave e inocente de carne aceleró mi corazón. Quería más. Me lamí los labios, esperando. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo a la mía y al mismo tiempo hundió su mano en mi pelo. Besó ligeramente la esquina de mi mandíbula. — Dios, eres preciosa — murmuró.

Tragué lentamente ante su declaración. Era tan abierto y honesto. No quería ni necesitaba emoción y romance, pero cada caricia, cada mirada de Peeta se sentía como más. Esto no era como estar con Finn y eso me aterrorizaba.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su estómago, presionándolo contra la cama, luego me trasladé por encima de él, uno de mis muslos a cada lado de los suyos. Me miró, lleno de curiosidad y deseo. Me agaché y besé sus labios. Su lengua encontró su camino en mi boca y apreté mis caderas contra él mientras nuestras lenguas se mezclaban y coqueteaban. Era un besador perfecto. No muy tímido, pero tampoco demasiado entusiasta. Su mano se acercó a acariciar mi mandíbula e inclinó mi cabeza, encontrando el ángulo adecuado para profundizar el beso. Una oleada de deseo se disparó directamente entre mis piernas. Dejé escapar un gemido desigual y Peeta puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, aplicando presión, para romper el beso. Me incliné un poco hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos.

— Santo infierno — murmuré.

Se rió entre dientes. — Sí. — Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos —. No sé si esto es una buena idea, Katniss.

Me molestó el uso de mi nombre completo. — ¿Debido a que estás viendo a alguien?

Abrió los ojos y me miró. — En realidad, no. Sólo salimos un par de veces y no he hablado con ella desde que te conocí.

_¿Desde que me conoció?_ — Oh, entonces… — _¿Cuál es el problema?_ Añadí en silencio.

Sus manos se movieron de mis hombros a mi cintura y me atrajo un poco más fuerte hacía él. Lo tomé como una señal y moví mi boca para que se reuniera con la suya, entonces esperé.

Los labios de Peeta rozaron los míos, apenas tocando, su cálido aliento mezclándose con el mío. Estaba increíblemente caliente y me ponía ansiosa por más. — Sé que no debería, pero Dios, te deseo.

Sin más protestas o explicaciones continuamos besándonos durante varios minutos. Me encontré de espaldas con Peeta cerniéndose sobre mí, besando y mordisqueando mi clavícula, mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Sacudí mis caderas contra él, ávida de más contacto. Olvidé que este tipo de juego previo existía. Mis citas con Finn generalmente iban directo al grano, insertar el objeto A dentro del objeto B. Y la mayoría de los chicos con los que había estado eran de la misma manera.

— Joder, te sientes bien — murmuré entre respiraciones cortas.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

Me hallaba a dos segundos de rogarle que me cogiera cuando de pronto se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. — Tú. Eres. Problemas. — Salpicó mis labios de besos, puntuando cada palabra.

No pude evitar sonreír. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me habían dicho que era un problema. Los chicos solían apreciar un problema. Sintiendo que Peeta quería parar, me deslicé por debajo de él y hacia la cabecera de la cama hasta que estuve medio sentada. Se sentó a mi lado, apoyado de la misma forma, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Me sentía mareada y confundida. Traté de no fruncir el ceño y ajusté mi camiseta, que se había subido, exponiendo mi vientre. Los ojos de Peeta brillaban con hambre en mi piel, antes de mirar lejos. No entendía qué detenía a Peeta de querer más conmigo. ¿No era su tipo?

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Peeta. Asentí, desconfiando de mi voz. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, tomó mi mano y se volvió hacia mí. — Mira, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no estás buscando una relación.

Sentí que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero también había algo más.

— Eso no significa que no podamos pasar un buen rato, ¿no?

Dejó escapar un suspiro irregular. — Eres tóxica para mi fuerza de voluntad — susurró, como si hablara consigo mismo —. Crecer con una madre soltera, quien era sólo una adolescente cuando me tuvo, taladró en mí para que nunca dejara a una chica embarazada. La forma en que él la dejó… Dios. — Se pasó las manos por el pelo —. No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. — Miró hacia el techo y expulsó otro aliento —. Me prometí hacer algo de mí mismo. He estado trabajando a tiempo completo desde que tenía quince años, me convertí en un bombero voluntario cuando tenía dieciocho y me juré nunca tratar a una mujer como mi madre fue tratada.

— Peeta, no lo entiendo. No estoy preocupada de quedar embarazada, estoy tomando la píldora.

Tragó saliva, meneando su manzana de Adán en su garganta. — Yo…

— ¿Peeta? — Puse la palma de mi mano sobre su estómago —. Dime.

— Estoy esperando por la chica que ame.

— ¿Esperando?

— Esperando — dijo con firmeza.

Oh, mierda. ¡Esperando! Sentí como si el aliento saliera de mis pulmones. ¿Un virgen? ¿Este guapo y hermoso hombre? ¿Hay algo malo con él de lo que no soy consciente? ¿Deforme? ¿Paquete pequeño? _Oh por favor, no le permitas tener un paquete pequeño. _

Aparté los locos pensamientos girando en mi cabeza. Era una cosa honorable que él eligiera. Claramente amaba y respetaba a su madre, y no quería repetir los errores de su padre. ¿Pero no era esto un poco exagerado? No conocía a nadie que haya decidido permanecer célibe durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, excepto por Madge. En una ocasión me confesó que fue virgen hasta que tuvo veintidós años.

— ¿Katniss? Di algo.

— ¿Estás esperando por matrimonio? — pregunté.

— No, supongo que estoy esperando por la chica adecuada.

Sabía que no era una idea con la que me debía entretener, pero parte de mí se preguntaba si podía ser la chica correcta para Peeta, si yo podría ser la primera. Empujé ese pensamiento tan rápido como apareció. Él y yo estábamos interesados en dos cosas muy diferentes. No podría permitirme quedar atada a nadie. Y Peeta quería el paquete completo. Amor, romance, matrimonio. Era más tradicional en sus puntos de vista, tal vez porque creció sin todo eso. Sabía que nadie podría hacerme feliz, pero ya no ponía acciones en algo que podría no durar.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. — Sólo quería adelantártelo. Otras chicas han tenido reacciones extrañas y se han enojado… — Su voz disminuyó.

— ¿Se han vuelto locas?

— Sí. Una chica con la que salí un par de veces al año se enojó cuando no lo haría y empezó a gritar y me dejó en medio de la noche.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — Trazó su dedo a lo largo de mi antebrazo.

Hm. Podía ver que su elección no siempre ha sido fácil, pero él había mantenido la decisión que tomó. Era encomiable, aunque no podía entenderlo. — Bueno, gracias por decírmelo. — Apreté un suave beso en su mejilla. No estaba segura de lo que esta nueva información significaba entre nosotros.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y llevó mi boca a la de él, presionando un suave beso en mis labios. — Buenas noches, Katniss.

— Buenas noches. — Me recosté y cerré los ojos, pero no había manera de que me estuviera quedando dormida en un corto plazo con toda esta nueva información girando alrededor y dentro de mi cerebro. Por no mencionar que el peso del cuerpo caliente de Peeta junto al mío y sus estables respiraciones profundas eran un recordatorio constante de algo que nunca podría tener.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola! Bueno, ya han visto las razones de Peeta, ¿Que piensan ahora? Espero les haya gustado el capi. El sábado habrá más, aunque será después del partido (a sufrir señores!) seguramente por la tarde este subiendo el siguiente. Díganme que opinan de este capi.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Guest:**

**Karly16: **Recién vi tu comentario del capítulo2, por eso te respondo ahora. Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado. Jajaja ¿En serio?, bueno, pues que se te haga! Y ojala este tan bueno como Peeta. ;) Hay razones para ello, créeme cuando te lo digo y es por ambas partes**. **Gracias por leer y escribirme. Nos leemos pronto.

**Adelantis:**

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó Peeta, mirando entre Finn y yo

— Sí. — No ofrecí ninguna explicación y Finn también se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Y cómo se conocen? — preguntó Finn un momento de tensión después.

— Somos vecinos — le dije.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Capítulo corto.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

Necesitaba una cita con Finn al día siguiente. Desesperadamente. Yacer toda la noche junto al sexy pero oh-tan-fuera-de-los-límites Peeta me tenía toda ansiosa.

Me duché y me vestí en mi casa después de dejar a Peeta en su cama, agarré un gran helado americano en mi camino, y llegué unos minutos antes de la reunión con mi asesor. Usé ese momento para enviarle un texto a Finn para reunirnos en su oficina después.

Estuve al borde todo el día y la tarde de mi cita con Finn no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Sabía que no podía satisfacerme por completo —no cuando lo que quería era a Peeta— pero era algo para alejarme del borde.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Finn, la puerta estaba parcialmente abierta. Llamé ligeramente y miré dentro.

Finn hablaba con un estudiante. Estaba a punto de alejarme y salir para permitirles terminar, cuando el estudiante se volvió hacia mí. Era Peeta.

— ¿Katniss? — La expresión de Peeta era una de confusión —. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Todo bien?

Tragué más o menos, como una niña atrapada con las manos en la masa. — En realidad estoy aquí para reunirme con Finn… um, el profesor Odair.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó Peeta, mirando entre Finn y yo

—Sí. — No ofrecí ninguna explicación y Finn también se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Y cómo se conocen? — preguntó Finn un momento de tensión después.

— Somos vecinos — le dije.

Peeta miraba sospechosamente entre Finn y yo.

— Bueno, gracias por la extensión de la mitad del papel — dijo Peeta de pie y recogiendo su bolso.

— No hay problema. Déjame saber cuándo el voluntariado afecte tus estudios. Creo que es admirable lo que estás haciendo.

Peeta se paró frente a mí y sonrió. — ¿Nos vemos en casa esta noche? — Sonrió.

— Por supuesto — dije en voz baja, sin aliento.

Luego se marchó y Finn me miró con cansancio. El ver a Peeta aquí me había puesto nerviosa. Ahora se sentía mal estar haciendo lo que fuera que hacía con Finn. Si cerraba la puerta ahora y seguía adelante con lo que originalmente había venido a hacer, Peeta podría estar rondando afuera y no podía hacerle eso.

— Lo siento Finn, surgió algo y no voy a ser capaz de mantener nuestra cita.

— ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu vecino? — La palabra rezumaba insinuaciones.

— Algo por el estilo. — Lancé un profundo suspiro y me dirigí al pasillo. Peeta no estaba a la vista.

Como parecía que el alivio sexual no estaba en el orden del día de hoy, le escribí un texto a Madge. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo de chicas. Inmediatamente.

«»

Nos encontramos un poco más tarde para la hora feliz en un pequeño pub a medio camino entre su nuevo apartamento y mi comunidad. Ella y Gale habían comprado un lugar juntos, con ganas de empezar de nuevo. Era un precioso loft con toques modernos. Mitad Madge, con muebles destartalados y colores brillantes, y mitad Gale, con pinturas con clase colgadas en las paredes. Había estado allí unas cuantas veces para visitar y ver a su gato que había adoptado por un tiempo. Ser propietaria de tres gatos era prácticamente anunciarle al mundo que era una aspirante a mujer gato, que lo era, pero aún así. Ese era mi problema.

Ya había pedido un vaso de Shiraz cuando Madge llegó corriendo por la puerta, con el pelo girando alrededor de su cara mientras el viento lo atrapaba. La saludé y ella caminó hacia mí.

Saltó sobre el taburete a mi lado y sonrió. Podía leerla como si fuera un libro. — Acabas de tener sexo, ¿no es así?

Se sonrojó con malicia. — Sin comentarios.

Hice una seña al camarero y pedí una copa de Burdeos a Madge, sabiendo que era su favorito. — Gracias. — Sonrió y aceptó el vaso, llevándoselo a la boca —. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Tu mensaje lo hacía sonar como si hubiera algún tipo de emergencia.

— Sí, lo siento por eso. No es nada serio, sólo problemas de chicos.

Tomó otro sorbo. — Contigo, problemas de chicos no son nada. Ahora escúpelo.

Me reí entre dientes, sabiendo que tenía razón. — ¿Ya sabes que he estado durmiendo con Finn?

Asintió y rodó los ojos. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo.

— Bueno, ahora este pequeño bombón se mudó al piso de arriba y he pasado las dos últimas noches con él.

— Demonios, chica.

Madge nunca me juzgaba ni me hacía sentir mal por mi comportamiento con los hombres, pero sí trataba de presionarme para que intentara una relación normal y saludable cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Giré el vino en mi copa. — Durmiendo. No follando.

Frunció los labios. — Eso no suena como tú.

— Lo sé. Es un bombero voluntario, estudiante de licenciatura, un buen chico pero sexy como el infierno. Visita a su mamá cada domingo.

— Guau, ¿un bombero voluntario? ¿Cuánto puede durar una chica? ¿También rescata cachorros? — bromeó.

Me reí entre dientes. Sabiendo que Peeta, probablemente lo hacía. Parecía ser un amante de los animales. — Aquí está el verdadero truco… es virgen, está esperando a la chica adecuada.

Madge se atragantó con el último sorbo de vino y se rompió en un ataque de tos. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la barra y todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia la conmoción. Le acaricié la espalda y levantó una mano. — Lo siento, conducto equivocado — dijo con voz ronca.

— Contrólate, chica. — Le di un manotazo en su trasero bromeando y me lanzó una mirada.

— No me tires ese tipo de mierda, a medio tragar. Tú. ¿Y un virgen inocente y sexy? Oh, demonios, no.

Me reí y tomé otro trago saludable de mi propio vino, encontrando que mi estómago hacía volteretas, y necesitaba algo para distraerme. ¿Era pasar tiempo con Peeta tan mala idea como Madge lo hacía parecer? No, no lo creo. Los dos éramos adultos. Podíamos elegir lo que hacíamos y no queríamos hacer. No era como si fuera a tentarlo a propósito para que durmiera conmigo. Demasiado.

— Lo tengo todo bajo control, Maddie.

— ¿Así que son amigos...? — se burló, claramente sospechosa.

— Sí. Amigos.

Soltó una carcajada. — Está bien, entonces. Déjame saber cómo funciona para ti. — Continuó sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de contener la risa mientras su expresión se tornaba más seria —. Dios, Kat, estás más loca de lo que te doy crédito a veces.

Entrecerré los ojos. — ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— Eliges hombres que no están nada disponibles para ti. Es casi cómico cómo te encuentras en estas situaciones. Me gustaría ver que tuvieras una relación normal en algún momento.

— Sabes que no busco eso.

— Lo sé. Pero me reservo la esperanza de que algún día tal vez lo hagas. —Agitó la mano en mi dirección. Pocos minutos después la mano de Madge en mi antebrazo le devolvió mi atención. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado en silencio con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

— No puedes renunciar a tener una verdadera relación significativa sólo porque hay algunos idiotas allí afuera.

Le di una mirada maliciosa. — Tengo relaciones significativas. Estás tú — conté con los dedos —, mis gatos y mi vibrador.

Negó con la cabeza. — Quiero decir algo con un pene.

Evité mencionar mi cohete de carne en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama. En su lugar apreté los labios en una línea, segura de que Madge diría que el pene debería estar unido a un ser vivo, hombre. Pfft. Sobrevalorado. Había estado cuidándome, incluyendo todas mis necesidades, desde hace varios años. No había ninguna razón para meterse con el sistema. Creo firmemente en el refrán que dice: _Si no está roto, no lo arregles. _

Jugué con el tallo de la copa de vino. — Basta de hablar de mi inexistente vida amorosa. Dime qué hay de nuevo contigo. Me palmeó la rodilla.

— Sabes que te quiero, cariño. Siempre y cuando seas feliz, yo soy feliz.

— Soy feliz. — Plasmé una sonrisa, esperando que no se diera cuenta de la forma en que mi boca se torció en las esquinas. La verdad era que no había sido feliz en mucho tiempo. Cinco años para ser exactos. Fue entonces cuando después de una noche fatídica, luché para desactivar todas las emociones. Y tenía la intención de que siguiera siendo así.

Aparentemente inconsciente de la batalla personal de rabia dentro de mí, Madge continuó —: Gale alquiló una casa en el lago para el próximo fin de semana en el lago Michigan. Hay dos habitaciones, así que por supuesto estás invitada. Una especie de celebración del final del verano, antes de que cambie el clima.

— Sí. Estoy dentro. Suena divertido. — Tomar un poco de sol de finales de verano y beber con Madge sería un buen final para éste, antes de que el dolor se asegurara de seguirnos en este semestre de otoño. Sólo esperaba no sentirme demasiado como una tercera rueda en su escapada seguramente romántica. Me tragué el resto de mi vino y le di una señal al camarero para otra.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno Peeta acaba de arruinar los planes sexuales de Kat y Finn. Y ella está un poco... confundida, ¿Qué pasará ahora? Cuéntenme que les pareció el capi.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

Se rió entre dientes. — No lo hagas. Sigo siendo la misma persona. Claro, probablemente he mantenido estándares más estrictos que algunos, pero no me trates diferente ahora que lo sabes.

— Lo siento — solté sin pensar, dándome cuenta de que mis disculpas acababan de demostrar que tenía razón… que había estado tratándolo diferente.

— Bob y yo te hemos echado de menos.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 6**

Después de la confesión de Peeta, sin quererlo me fui alejando de él. No volví a dormir en su casa, pero tampoco había visto a Finn. Era demasiado extraño sabiendo que era uno de los profesores de Peeta. Además, no era capaz de ignorar los juicios de Madge. No estaba preparada para una relación, así de simple, por lo que en el fondo sabía que no debía darle lugar a Peeta. Sabía lo que buscaba — y no era yo, así que no tenía sentido engañarme a mí misma.

Después de mi carrera temprano ese domingo por la mañana, vi a Peeta y Bob regresando de correr.

Me paré en frente de nuestra casa para estirarme. — Hola — exclamé mientras corría los últimos pasos hacia mí.

— Hola, Katy-Kat. — Sonrió. No pude evitar reír ante el apodo ridículo que parecía haberse quedado. Sí, porque ser nombrada de esa manera era tan entrañable.

La sonrisa de Peeta alivió un poco la tensión de mis emociones contradictorias en los últimos días.

Se detuvo junto a mí, respirando con dificultad, y Bob cayó en la acera, con la lengua colgando de su boca. — ¿Dónde has estado? No has estado por ahí.

Miré a mis tenis. — Lo siento. He estado muy ocupada.

Inclinó mi barbilla para encontrarme con sus ojos. —Te asustó lo que te dije.

No era una pregunta, y no respondí. Sostuve su mirada azul, en busca de qué, no lo sabía.

Se rió entre dientes. — No lo hagas. Sigo siendo la misma persona. Claro, probablemente he mantenido estándares más estrictos que algunos, pero no me trates diferente ahora que lo sabes.

— Lo siento — solté sin pensar, dándome cuenta de que mis disculpas acababan de demostrar que tenía razón… que había estado tratándolo diferente.

— Bob y yo te hemos echado de menos. — Se inclinó y acarició al perro detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno o algo así? — le ofrecí.

Me sonrió de nuevo, pero negó con la cabeza. — No, llevo a mi mamá y mi hermana pequeña a la iglesia el domingo por la mañana. Eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros.

— ¿Iglesia? ¿Yo? — Um, no, gracias.

— Vamos, probablemente no es tan malo como lo que piensas. Ven conmigo, y desayunaremos juntos… sólo los dos.

No tengo ni idea de lo que me poseyó para decir que sí, pero de alguna manera me encontré asintiendo. No sé si era para compensar mi distancia después de que admitió sus secretos más profundos, o simplemente porque era imposible decirle que no, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules, diciéndome que me había extrañado, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, me encontré duchada y vestida, y de nuevo en mi porche a su encuentro treinta minutos más tarde. Señor, _ayúdame_.

Peeta caminaba por las escaleras, vestido con pantalones planchados y una camisa abotonada. Se veía apuesto, y aún más joven de alguna manera. Incluso su normalmente desordenado pelo estaba moldeado en su lugar con algún producto para el cabello. Era difícil apartar los ojos de él mientras caminaba hacia mí, y por eso me tomó un segundo para darme cuenta de que Bob estaba con él.

— ¿Va Bob a todas partes contigo?

Rodó sus ojos. — Mi hermana Prim me dio este perro cuando se enteró de que nuestro perro de la estación de bomberos fue asesinado. Bob fue su regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Pero ella también está muy unida a él, así que lo llevo a casa de mi madre cada vez que voy.

— Entendido.

Caminamos a la acera donde se hallaba estacionado un jeep azul de aspecto antiguo.

Él aseguró a Bob en la parte trasera y luego dio la vuelta al lado para abrir la puerta y ayudarme a entrar.

Examinó mi camisa negra hasta la rodilla más modesta y mejores pantalones burdeos. — Te arreglaste bonita.

— Gracias — murmuré, subiendo al jeep.

Su madre vivía en el lado sur de Chicago, a unos veinte minutos en coche, y mantuvimos una conversación sencilla en el camino.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?

— Ocho. Mi mamá tenía este novio… un sucio. Estuvo cerca hasta que tuvo ocho meses de embarazo y luego se fue.

Él tocaba el pulgar contra el volante, como perdido en sus pensamientos. — Ella era una ruina tal que el bebé nació antes de tiempo. Tenía quince años y comencé a trabajar a tiempo completo para ayudar a cuidar de ella, y a un recién nacido. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mayor parte de mi primer año de la secundaria.

No me extraña que hubiera elegido permanecer célibe. Si eso no era un método anticonceptivo sólido, no sabía lo qué era. — ¿Por lo que has estado trabajando desde entonces?

— Sí. Y cuando tenía dieciocho años, me inscribí en un curso de Emergencias Médicas y bomberos, así siempre tendría algo a lo que recurrir.

— Muy inteligente — asentí.

— Ha habido momentos en los que no me sentía tan inteligente… como cuando corría dentro de un edificio en llamas en medio de la noche, sin saber si lograría salir de nuevo.

— Debe haber sido una manera loca de crecer, tan rápido y con tanta responsabilidad.

— Más o menos. Pero era todo lo que sabía. Tenía una opción. Podría rebelarme y seguir el camino de algunos de mis amigos, entrar en las drogas, las fiestas y las chicas, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no me haría mejor que mi propio padre, o el de Prim.

La fuerza y el carácter de Peeta seguían impresionándome. Lo observé maniobrar a través del tráfico de Chicago con facilidad, navegando con elegancia el Jeep en los carriles rápidos en movimiento y esquivando el embotellamiento como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a manejar estas carreteras. Era impresionante verlo. Rara vez conducía, y al ser de un pueblo pequeño, el sistema de autopistas de Chicago todavía me asustaba.

Pronto, nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña casa de ladrillo con un césped amarillo irregular.

— Hogar dulce hogar — dijo, poniendo el Jeep en el terreno.

Antes de que incluso estuviéramos fuera del coche, una niña con el pelo rubio desordenado corría por el patio hacia nosotros. Peeta abrió la parte de atrás del jeep, liberando de la restricción que contenía a un Labradoodle muy emocionado en su lugar.

— ¡Boo Boo! — llamó a Bob y felizmente se lanzó hacia ella. Cayó de espaldas sobre el césped bajo el peso del perro y se rió mientras él lamía besos húmedos en todas sus mejillas.

— ¿Boo Boo? — Levanté una ceja a Peeta.

— No preguntes. No voy a llamar a un maldito perro Boo Boo. Lo cambié a Bob.

Bob continuó babeando a la niña durante varios minutos y no pude evitar reír. Finalmente, Prim se desprendió del perro y corrió a ponerse delante de nosotros, con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos.

— Ella es mi hermana... um... — Peeta vaciló, rascándose la cabeza —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Primrose — gritó, empujando contra su estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Él ni siquiera se movió.

Su sonrisa era gigante mientras le echaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con abandono. Yo había crecido con un hermano dos años mayor. No recordaba estar tan emocionada de verlo. Una vez. Fue dulce. Peeta se inclinó para besar la parte superior de su cabeza. — Vamos, cosita. — Ella chasqueó a Bob, que se levantó y la siguió obedientemente. Estaba claro que el perro y su hermano mayor la adoraban.

— Esta es mi amiga, Kat — me presentó Peeta a su madre y hermana cuando llegamos al porche.

Su madre era sorprendentemente joven y bonita con pómulos altos, y grandes ojos azules. No era rubia natural, vestida con un vestido de color coral modesto. Me dio una mirada sospechosa antes de estrechar la mano. Es evidente que le ponía nerviosa que su hijo trajera una chica a casa.

— Hola, soy Kat.

— Effie — ofreció.

— Es un placer conocerte. — Por lo general era buena con los padres, pero la forma en que ella ya había notado mi pelo demasiado largo y rebelde, mi copa C y el interés de su hijo en mí, empezamos con el pie equivocado.

Pero por suerte, después de instalar a Bob dentro de la casa, nos fuimos a la iglesia.

El servicio no era tan malo como me esperaba. No podía recordar la última vez que había ido a la iglesia, pero me sorprendía agradablemente… no es que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo un hábito regular. Pero había algo reconfortante en la propia iglesia, y era agradable sentarse junto a Peeta, especialmente cuando él puso su mano sobre mi rodilla y la apretó después de que nos sentamos.

El joven pastor transmitió un mensaje acerca de la posibilidad de que Dios es una mujer. Me incliné hacia delante en el asiento, junto con la madre y la hermana de Peeta, que estaban claramente intrigadas por la idea. Incluso la expresión de Peeta era una de verdadero interés. No pude evitar notar y apreciar el hecho de que después de haber sido criado por una madre soltera, tenía relaciones fuertes y saludables con las mujeres de su vida.

Después del servicio, la madre de Peeta nos llevó a la parte delantera de la iglesia. — Hay una chica muy agradable que quiero presentarte. La hija de Pete y Margaret.

— ¿Te importa? — Peeta se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, viendo como su madre frunció los labios.

— Claro — dijo.

Se dirigió hacia una pequeña niña parada sola en la parte delantera de la iglesia.

— Esta es Delly. — La madre de Peeta sonrió con orgullo, instando a su hijo hacia adelante, colocando su mano entre los omóplatos y dándole un empujón firme.

— Hola — le ofreció Peeta con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sentí una punzada inesperada, como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

— Hola. — Su boca se curvo en una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que su mirada bajara a sus pies. Tenía el pelo rubio sin estilo, ojos verdes y llevaba poco o ningún maquillaje. Parecía de dieciocho años, tal vez diecinueve.

— Delly es quien da la bienvenida en el mega-centro comercial — agregó su madre.

— Eso está bien — dijo Peeta, sonando sincero.

No sabía qué era tan agradable sobre eso, pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

No pude dejar de notar que Delly miró hacia el suelo. _Mientras los adultos hablaban_, reflexioné.

— Esta es mi buena amiga, Katy-Kat — dijo Peeta, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

Le di un codazo y ambos nos reímos. Su madre frunció el ceño. Y Delly miró de Peeta a mí, luego de vuelta a Peeta, sin entender la broma interna. — Es un placer conocerte... Katy...

— Llámame Kat — le interrumpí, ofreciéndole la mano. Me devolvió el saludo con un apretón flojo.

Aunque sabía que no debía preocuparme, de alguna manera me fastidiaría verlo terminar con alguien que claramente carece de personalidad. Además, era demasiado joven para él. Él maduró al cuidar de su madre y hermana, no era el típico chico universitario de veintiún años. Y necesitaba a alguien fuerte y digno de su amor.

— ¿Kat? — Peeta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿Hm? — ¿Estás lista para irnos?

— Oh, sí.

— Fue un placer conocerte. — Asentí a la muchacha humilde, y dejé que la mano de Peeta en la parte baja de mi espalda me guiara hacia la salida.

Después de dejar a su madre y hermana, nos encontrábamos de regreso en nuestro camino hacia la ciudad. Durante el viaje, no pude evitar reflexionar sobre el hecho de que la disposición de Peeta de presentarme a su mamá fue inesperada. Sentí como si mi entorno familiar fuera mejor deslizarlo debajo de la alfombra y no tratarlo. Ni siquiera Madge había conocido a mis padres en todos los años que la conocía.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Peeta me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, sacándome de mi línea de pensamiento.

— Sólo recordaba que me debes el desayuno. Me gustarían panqueques. Ahora, por favor. — Sonreí, dejando caer un poco la tensión.

Se rió entre dientes. — De acuerdo. Primero vamos a deshacernos de Boo Boo.

_Si sólo fuera tan fácil deshacerse de los malos recuerdos_. Le resté importancia a ese pensamiento y en su lugar, imaginé una pila de panqueques esponjosos que rezumaban mantequilla y almíbar. Los panqueques no eran una medicina, pero compartirlos con Peeta, sin duda hacía mi día mucho mejor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Bueno, bueno, parece que los celos han hecho aparición, ¿no? ¡Que piensan Uds.? ¡Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Guest: Karly16: **

Bueno, si lo es, y en contrapunto, Katniss es más grande y experimentada. Y por cosas que no voy a develar, está parada en la vereda de enfrente con respecto a las relaciones serias, que es lo que Peeta busca. Me alegra que te guste. Si, son capítulos cortos, pero eso me da el tiempo que necesito para escribir, así que no creo eso cambie. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

**Adelanto:**

Usé todo mi control para no rodar sobre el cálido espacio que él había ocupado y acurrucarme en su almohada. — Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a tu cama.

Sonrió y se recostó a mi lado. — Creo que mi cama se está volviendo adicta a tenerte en ella.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Disculpas por no haber subido ayer el capi, pero me cayeron visitas, así que no pude. Por eso lo subo hoy. Espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 7**

Me encontraba sentada en el centro de la cama de Peeta, golpeando frenéticamente los botones del control de juego, agitando los brazos violentamente como si controlara el auto de carreras en la pantalla, cuando mi teléfono intervino señalando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Dejé el control y alcancé mi teléfono, ignorando la risita de Peeta cuando tranquilamente maniobró su coche alrededor de la pista, derrotándome fácilmente en el juego.

El mensaje era de Madge, preguntando si quería ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para el próximo fin de semana en el lago. Me estremecí. Había olvidado por completo que estuve de acuerdo con ir, y mientras se acercaba la fecha, empecé a lamentar el haber aceptado. Estar cerca de la relación amorosa de Madge y Gale era duro para mí por razones que no me importaba profundizar.

La inspiración me golpeó y le envié un mensaje de texto. **¿Estaría bien si invito a Peeta este fin de semana?**

_**¡Sí! ¡Buena idea! Tu habitación también tiene literas**_. Respondió.

Dejé de lado el detalle de que Peeta y yo habíamos estado durmiendo en la misma cama por más de una semana. Me giré hacia él, poniendo mi dulce y más persuasiva sonrisa. — ¿Estarías interesado en venir al lago conmigo y mis amigos este fin de semana?

Asintió. — Seguro. Suena genial.

Y de repente un viaje de compras con Madge sonaba perfecto. Pensé que Peeta era divertido y alguien agradable con quien estar, pero necesitaba algo de espacio de él… Bueno, mayormente por mi atracción no correspondida. Y podía conseguir algo de ropa sexy para llevar. Mordí mi labio para evitar sonreír.

Peeta vagó a través de la pantalla del menú y escogió otra pista.

— ¡Quiero otra oportunidad! — Empezaba a cogerle el truquillo.

— Vamos a hacer esta pista. Es más fácil.

Sacudí la cabeza. — Oh, no necesitas hacerlo fácil para mí, cariño. Lo tengo. — Mi nivel de confianza no concordaba con mi nivel de habilidad, pero me gustaba verlo reír.

— Bueno, no me refería a más fácil, me refería más como un inicio amistoso.

La bandera cayó y el sonido de los motores arrancando inundó la habitación. — Vas a caer. — Me balanceé sobre mis rodillas con entusiasmo, causando que la cama temblara.

Oprimí el botón del acelerador y vi a mi auto zumbar hacia adelante. Eché un vistazo a Peeta. Su rostro era una máscara de concentración y sus dientes mordían suavemente su labio inferior. Demonios, eso era distractor.

Me concentré en el video juego una vez más, y vi cómo mi auto aceleraba alrededor de la pista. — ¡Peeta, mírame! Realmente lo estoy haciendo.

Soltó una risita. — Ese es mi auto, bebé. El tuyo es ese. — Señaló la esquina inferior de la pantalla donde otro auto que se estrellaba repetidamente contra la pared.

_¡Mierda!_ Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas y tiré el control sobre la cama. — Este juego apesta.

Peeta sonrió mientras su auto cruzaba la línea de meta, entonces se bajó de la cama para apagar la consola de juegos.

Usé todo mi control para no rodar sobre el cálido espacio que él había ocupado y acurrucarme en su almohada. — Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a tu cama.

Sonrió y se recostó a mi lado. — Creo que mi cama se está volviendo adicta a tenerte en ella.

Mi corazón golpeó a máxima velocidad. Peeta se hallaba acostado sólo a centímetros de mí, con su mirada fija en la mía. Esperé sin aliento para que se apoyara y me besara.

Como si hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, mordió su labio otra vez y se movió más cerca.

El sonido estridente de su busca de personas atravesó la silenciosa habitación y lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo. Agarró el dispositivo y presionó un botón para silenciarlo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Un auto incendiándose. — Frunció el ceño —. En la cincuenta y uno y Macon.

— ¿Tienes que ir?

Asintió y se inclinó, plantando un beso en mi frente. — ¿Estarás aquí cuando llegue a casa?

Asentí, con miedo de que mi voz se resquebrajara si hablaba.

Se levantó y salió antes de que pudiese registrar lo que acababa de pasar.

No esperaba estar con un hombre. Nunca. Pero esto era diferente, traté de convencerme a mí misma. Peeta era mi amigo. Sí, claro, ¿en qué universo?

Agarré mi teléfono y me dirigí a recoger a Madge para nuestro viaje de compras.

…

Había conseguido volver de mi carrera mañanera cuando Madge llamó para decirme que llegarían pronto a recogernos para el fin de semana. Me había desvanecido subiendo las escaleras para hacerle saber a Peeta. Lo encontré todavía en la cama donde lo había dejado hacía una hora, abrazando a Bob. Como se convertía en nuestra costumbre, había pasado la noche con él. La única diferencia fue la preocupación que sentí mientras esperaba que llegara a casa sano y salvo por la llamada de un auto incendiándose a la que asistió, y el alivio que sentí cuando finalmente llegó a casa, sudado y agotado, horas más tarde. Me reí cuando los vi. — ¿Esto es lo que haces cuando me voy? — me burlé.

— Bob, ¿qué dem…? — Empujó al perro lejos de él como si estuviese horrorizado y me tiró a la cama. Envolvió los brazos y piernas a mí alrededor, apretándome más contra él —. Esto está mejor.

— Peeta, asqueroso. Estoy sudada por la carrera. — Carreras que tomaba cada mañana como una alternativa para trabajar la excesiva tensión sexual en mi vida donde fueron inválidas instantáneamente por la atención de Peeta.

Frotó su nariz por mi mandíbula. — Hueles bien para mí.

Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho. Este sujetador deportivo y mis pequeños pantalones cortos no proporcionan la barrera necesaria contra su pecho desnudo y su suave y cálida piel. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Eso e incluso probablemente una cita con mi amigo con pilas.

Su olor era tan embriagador, su pecho desnudo era tan delicioso, que casi se me olvida mi regla de no comenzar nada que remotamente se asemejase a una relación. Casi. Si sólo pudiese convencer a Peeta con la idea de una relación sin-compromiso.

Pero Peeta no era el tipo de hombre de acostarse y decir adiós. Sin mencionar que si tenía sexo sudoroso y ocasional con él, podría convertirse rápidamente en una peligrosa adicción a mi postura de soltería.

— Vamos — me empujé contra él —, Madge y Gale estarán aquí pronto. No quiero que nos atrapen… haciendo lo que sea que estamos haciendo.

Se sentó y me tiró sobre su regazo, su cara volviéndose seria. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Miré hacia abajo, tambaleando con la sábana torcida. Era fácil estar cerca suyo, era dulce, amable, de buen corazón, todas esas cosas, que lógicamente, sabía que debería querer. Pero algo fastidiaba profundamente dentro de mí. No podía ir allí. No con Peeta, no con nadie más.

— ¿Katniss? — Tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos.

Tragué duro. — ¿Somos amigos, cierto?

Se rió, bajo, entre dientes. — Si somos amigos, entonces soy el maldito Papa. — Recorrió con la yema de su dedo la curva de mis pechos, apretados por el sujetador deportivo de spandex —. Si somos amigos, entonces ¿por qué me siento tan seducido por ti?

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi pecho. Sólo el más ligero toque de él y mi cuerpo entero estaba canturreando y listo. Lo golpeé juguetonamente. — Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos. Y necesito una ducha fría. — Me estremecí. No tenía intención de mencionar la última parte en voz alta. Oh, bueno.

Peeta se rió otra vez antes de que me soltara y se levantara para comenzar a empacar para el fin de semana. Mientras Peeta fue a dejar a Bob a la casa de su mamá por el fin de semana, me dirigí abajo para tomar una ducha y prepararme, sabiendo que mi equipaje sería un poco más complicado que lanzar algunas camisetas y un par de bóxers en una maleta. Intenté hacerlo anoche pero Peeta decidió en el último minuto ver una película y nunca pude hacerlo. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. ¿Quién habría sabido que él se mudaría arriba y cambiaría toda mi rutina?

Me secaba el cabello cuando escuché a Madge entrar. Apagué el secador y la invité a mi habitación.

— Todavía no has empacado — comentó, levantando mi maleta vacía del piso y colocándola en la cama.

Me ayudó a revisar el montón de ropa en mi cama. Después de nuestro viaje al centro comercial, tenía varias bolsas rosa de nuevos sujetadores y bragas. Sostuve un par de cacheteros de algodón blanco. — ¿Qué piensas, algo muy virginal?

Madge se rió. — Coooorrecto. Como si pudieras verte virginal.

Fruncí el ceño y le tiré las bragas. — Quizás algo un poco más atrevido consiga que su sangre fluya hacia el lugar correcto. — Sostuve una minúscula tanga negra con un corazón rosa deslumbrante sobre la entrepierna.

— Nada dice stripper como brillo en tu ropa interior.

Puse las bragas y algunos sujetadores a juego en mi maleta. Al menos entonces tendría opciones.

Agregué unas camisetas y unos pantalones cortos a la pila de ropa y fui a buscar mi bolsa de baño. Cuando volví a mi habitación, Gale se había unido a Madge en mi dormitorio.

— Hola, amigo.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermosa? Sonreí por su atención y Madge también le sonrió. Tenía esa rara habilidad para que todos a su alrededor se sintieran cómodos y felices. Sabía por Madge que su memoria nunca había vuelto completamente, lo que lo hizo más decidido a vivir cada día sin remordimientos.

Madge tomó el paquete sellado de condones que se hallaban en mi cama. — ¿Qué demonios es esto? Mejor que no estés planeando tomar la virginidad de este chico.

Los ojos de Gale se ampliaron, y levantó las manos. — No es de mi incumbencia. Esperaré en el auto — tomó mi maleta y se fue.

Agarré los condones que Madge sostenía y los metí en el cajón de mi mesita de noche. — ¿Mejor? — Sabiendo que era una conversación que no iba a ganar, lo dejé pasar y seguí a Gale fuera de la habitación.

Las tres horas de viaje hacia Michigan fueron relativamente sin incidentes. Madge y yo nos sentamos juntas en el asiento trasero para charlar, y Gale y Peeta mantuvieron una conversación fluida en la parte delantera sobre temas que fueron desde deportes, el mercado de valores hasta los locales de cervecería artesanal.

Peeta no era el típico estudiante y en realidad encajaba bien en nuestro grupo. Además de ser estudiante, trabajaba a tiempo completo y eso parecía hacerlo conectar más a Gale. Fue agradable verlo llevándose tan bien con todos, y me di cuenta que me sentía orgullosa y satisfecha de este hecho. Para evitar alojar ese pensamiento, me giré a Madge y comencé a hablar sobre la investigación para la escuela.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la casa del lago, mi mandíbula golpeó mi regazo. Esto era mucho más que una pequeña cabaña en la orilla. Era una gran casa hecha a mano, una clase de casa con un porche envolvente y unas vistas impresionantes de cristal interminable, en el lago azul.

Los chicos agarraron las bolsas mientras Madge y yo trotamos unos pasos al porche. La casa era preciosa. Cocina gourmet, con una mesa rustica, un gran sofá modular y una gran televisión. El dormitorio principal se encontraba abajo con un baño adjunto, completo con una bañera de hidromasaje. Gale colocó sus maletas en la gran cama. Luego visitamos el piso de arriba, el cual era un ático abierto que contenía las literas para Peeta y para mí.

Peeta se giró y me sonrió. — ¿Arriba o abajo?

Me entretuve a mí misma con imágenes inapropiadas de montar a Peeta como un potro salvaje, alternadas con imágenes de él encima, agarrándome de sus hombros mientras se empujaba profundamente dentro de mí.

— ¿Eh? — pregunté inocentemente cuando me di cuenta que Peeta me miraba, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

— ¿Litera superior o inferior? — repitió.

Vaya forma de estallar mi fantasía. — Superior.

Madge soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella conocía cómo funcionaba mi mente.

Teníamos nuestro propio baño también, con una doble cómoda con espejo y una ducha cerrada. Era simple y agradable.

Después de varios viajes al auto, la isla de la cocina estaba llena de bolsas y botellas de vino que posiblemente podríamos consumir en dos días. Madge y yo rápidamente trabajamos en llenar el refrigerador y los armarios con suficiente comida para alimentar a un pequeño pueblo.

Ya que aún era temprano en la tarde, decidimos ir a la playa. Madge y yo hicimos emparedados mientras los chicos sacaban las sillas de playa del cobertizo y las colocaron en la orilla. Madge llevó el plato con emparedados de carne asada mientras yo llevaba una pequeña hielera con cerveza.

Cuando llegamos, los chicos se habían quitado su camiseta y sandalias.

— Vaya, mira esa vista. — Codeé a Madge.

— Síp, el agua es tan azul — concordó.

— Me refería a los chicos. — Me reí de su inocencia. Como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de los dos guapos delante de nosotras, sonrío.

Gale era un poquito más voluminoso y alto, y sus dos tatuajes era sexys. Peeta era más delgado y caliente como el demonio. Un torrente de humedad mojó la parte baja de mi bikini. Este iba a ser un fin de semana sumamente largo. Apreté juntas mis rodillas y dejé caer la hielera sin contemplaciones en la arena a nuestros pies, Peeta saltó fuera del camino a tiempo para salvar sus dedos de los pies.

Madge se rió de mí y le pasó los emparedados a los chicos.

Quité mi camiseta y pantalones cortos, agarré una cerveza y me deslicé en una silla. Esperaba que mis gafas oscuras mantuvieran mi escrutinio en el cuerpo de Peeta de incógnito.

Luché en desenroscar la tapa de la botella de cerveza hasta que Peeta, que pensé no prestaba atención en absoluto, se inclinó para quitar la botella de mis manos. Fácilmente desenroscó la tapa, sus antebrazos se flexionaron cuando lo hizo y luego me la devolvió.

— Gracias — murmuré. Para poder sobrevivir a este fin de semana iba a necesitar alcohol. Y mucho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Jajaja le explotaron la burbuja a Kat! está tan al borde que todo lo relaciona con el sexo, jijiji**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

Madge y Gale continuaron follando en voz alta durante varios minutos, y con cada segundo que pasaba, el ambiente alrededor de Peeta se hizo más pesado y más intenso.

— Necesito un trago. ¿Necesitas un trago? — dijo Peeta, de pronto de pie y saliendo del agua.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

Al atardecer, Madge y yo nos sentamos en la terraza viendo los chicos asar carne. Cotilleamos y miramos sus traseros mientras discutían técnicas para asar. Se sentía muy doméstico estar aquí, junto a la misma familia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido parte de una pareja. Pero tuve que recordarme que Peeta y yo no éramos una pareja. Metí mis piernas debajo de mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, luchando contra el frío. Un vaso de vino tinto se hallaba intacto frente a Madge, pero yo estaba en mi tercero. Hablaba en serio acerca de toda esta cosa de emborracharme y permanecer borracha este fin de semana. Era mi única defensa contra Peeta.

En ese pensamiento, me miró y frunció el ceño. No había hablado mucho con él hoy, si fue a propósito o no, no estaba segura. Pero él y Gale parecían haber congeniado bien y Madge y yo también; se sentía bien. Ella estaba mucho con Gale últimamente, fue agradable tener algo de tiempo de chicas.

Peeta desapareció dentro de la casa y volvió usando su camiseta de bomberos azul marino. Me la ofreció. — ¿Frío, nena? — En lugar de responder, tomé la sudadera con capucha que me ofrecía y deslicé los brazos dentro de las mangas, acurrucándome en el calor. Luché contra la tentación de llevarla a mi nariz e inhalar. ¿Por qué siempre hacía cosas amables por mí? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué me molestaba?

Peeta sacó la capucha, y besó la punta de mi nariz. — ¿Mejor, Katy-Kat?

Asentí obedientemente.

Madge me dio una mirada extraña, ya sea por el apodo o por Peeta cuidando de mí, no estaba segura. Pero, por suerte, no dijo nada al respecto en ese momento.

Cuando los filetes estuvieron listos, los chicos los sirvieron en la mesa. Gale puso un plato delante de Madge con un beso y Peeta me entregó mi plato con una inclinación. — Katniss.

— ¿Katniss? — Madge me miró con curiosidad —. Nunca supe que tu nombre era Katniss.

Me encogí de hombros. — Peeta. Insiste en llamarme así. — No pude evitar la sonrisa que se deslizó en mis labios.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el sillón de cuero con música suave tocando de fondo. Madge y Gale se abrazaron juntos en el centro, lo que nos dejó a Peeta y a mí sentados en los dos extremos, separados uno del otro. Bebí un sorbo de vino, y me desplacé por el iPod de Madge, saltando por sus listas de reproducción para encontrar algo que me gustara. Cada vez que levantaba la mirada, no pude dejar de notar los ojos de Peeta en los míos. Sentí el cosquilleo de las mariposas bailando en mi estómago, pero me dije que era mejor dejarlo ir. Sabía lo que buscaba — y no era a mí.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Madge sugirió que fuéramos al jacuzzi en la terraza, y todos nos fuimos a cambiar. Peeta y yo nos dirigimos arriba, a nuestra habitación compartida. Agarró un par de trajes de baño de su mochila y fue al cuarto de baño. Saqué mi bikini de mi maleta y lo puse sobre la cama. Me tomé mi tiempo para desvestirme, descubriendo que me encontraba un poco descoordinada por el vino, y el zumbido por el deseo secreto de que Peeta me atraparía semidesnuda.

Me quité la camiseta y el sujetador y los puse encima de mi maleta. Mis pechos se sentían adoloridos, llenos, y hambrientos de la boca y las manos de Peeta. Luego, me deslicé de mis pantalones cortos y bragas, y me metí en el pequeño bikini de color ciruela. No escuché ningún ruido procedente del baño, pero aun así era fácil imaginar cómo sería Peeta desvistiéndose. Lo había visto sin camisa un montón de veces, y precisamente eso fue suficiente para poner a mi libido en sobre marcha. Él era perfecto. Cubrí con la parte superior del bikini mi pecho, justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

— Oh, lo siento. — La voz de Peeta sonaba gruesa y profunda detrás de mí.

— Está bien. ¿Me lo puedes atar? — Me gire hacia él, sosteniendo las copas en su lugar, y vi como la mirada de Peeta acarició mi piel desnuda.

— Por supuesto — murmuró.

Me di la vuelta para que mi espalda estuviera frente a él y con cuidado recogió las cuerdas y empezó a atarlas. El roce de sus dedos contra mi piel me hizo estallar en piel de gallina.

— ¿Frío de nuevo, nena? — Peeta pasó un dedo por mi espalda, y estaba tan desesperada por su toque que casi gemí —. Ven aquí — susurró, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la nuca.

Me volví hacia él y sin calzado, apenas alcanzaba su barbilla. Me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó. El contacto de su pecho desnudo contra el mío era de ensueño. Mis curvas suaves se moldeaban a su cuerpo firme fácilmente. Lo sentí tragar duramente, y luego nos separamos, el momento se volvió demasiado íntimo entre nosotros. Sentí la voluntad de Peeta debilitándose, pero aún más que eso, empezaba a tener sentimientos reales hacia él. Es por eso que cuando me liberó de su abrazo, sosteniéndome con el brazo extendido, no protesté.

— Vamos, es probable que estén esperándonos. — Jaló mi mano, más de lo necesario, y me llevó a las escaleras.

Después de tomar algunas toallas, nos dirigimos a la terraza y encontramos a Gale y Madge ya en la bañera de hidromasaje.

Me metí en la calidez y dejé escapar un gemido. Parecía increíble. Era una hermosa noche estrellada y cálida.

Peeta me siguió a la bañera de hidromasaje, que al instante se sintió más pequeña cuando se encontró a sólo centímetros de mí.

Madge se deslizó en el regazo de Gale y le echó los brazos al cuello. — Esto es fantástico. Gracias por pensar en este refugio para nosotros.

Le dio un beso rápido. — Por supuesto, cariño.

Me recogí el pelo en un moño y me hundí aún más en el agua, dejando que cubra mis hombros, esperando que el calor me relaje. Peeta me miró y sonrió. Fue más una sonrisa nerviosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de unos minutos de remojo y una conversación susurrada, Madge y Gale salieron del agua, diciendo que se iban por esta noche, lo que nos dejó a Peeta y a mí, sentados solos en el agua caliente. Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la quietud de la noche. Unos minutos más tarde, el silencio fue roto por voces.

Voces que hacían jadeos y gemidos.

_Oh Dios. _

Me di la vuelta para mirar la cabaña, dándome cuenta de que la ventana que daba a la terraza era la del dormitorio de Madge y Gale. Y la ventana estaba abierta. Los gritos de Madge crecieron en volumen, hasta que finalmente se ahogó. — Ah, Gale, eres tan grande.

Los ojos de Peeta se agrandaron y se clavaron en los míos. Soltó un profundo aliento y sacudió la cabeza. — Guau, realmente van a hacerlo aquí.

Me reí con nerviosismo. — Eso parece.

Madge y Gale continuaron follando en voz alta durante varios minutos, y con cada segundo que pasaba, el ambiente alrededor de Peeta se hizo más pesado y más intenso.

— Necesito un trago. ¿Necesitas un trago? — dijo Peeta, de pronto de pie y saliendo del agua.

— Um, claro. Voy a tomar vino. Me acerqué y encendí los chorros de agua para ahogar una fracción del ruido. Consideré presionarme contra la corriente de burbujas de agua para aliviar un poco la tensión, pero respiré hondo y apreté mis muslos.

No podía dejar de recordar el momento en que los había encontrado en el acto sexual en el salón de Madge. Había hecho una broma de ello en ese momento, apoyada en la pared comiendo galletas mientras miraba, simplemente porque no habría sido capaz de procesar de otro modo lo que vi y sin restarle importancia. Fue la más apasionada exhibición desinhibida de amor que jamás había presenciado. Y me asustó como la mierda. Actué natural y encontré curioso la forma de engañarme a mí misma creyendo que fue, de hecho, un acto. Pero lo que vi entre ellos quedó grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Encuentras un amor así quizás una vez en la vida, si tienes suerte.

Peeta regresó un instante después con nuestras bebidas y se metió de nuevo en el agua conmigo. — Maldita sea, es aún más fuerte en el interior.

— Estoy segura. — Tomé la copa de vino y de inmediato le di un buen trago. A pesar de mis mejores intentos de lograr y mantenerme borracha, la intensidad de mi atracción por Peeta parecía mantenerme sobre todo sobria.

Situado justo enfrente de mí, no pude dejar de notar sus ojos demorándose en mis pechos. Me senté más erguida, empujándolas por encima de la línea de flotación y Peeta casi se atragantó con su cerveza. Me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír. Su debilidad era tan fácil de explotar.

Los fuertes gemidos y ruidos de sexo enérgico continuaron e incluso aumentaron cuando el cabecero de Gale y Madge comenzó a golpear contra la pared.

Sin poder escapar de los sonidos eróticos, me encontré cada vez más encendida. No pude evitar que una gota de calor suave humedeciera mi bikini. Fue una experiencia muy íntima, escuchar cada gemido, cada suspiro ronco, y sabía que nos afectaba a los dos. Peeta se movió en su asiento, con una mirada incómoda en su rostro. Alternó su atención entre la cerveza y mirar hacia abajo en el agua. Pero otras dos veces, lo sorprendí mirando mi pecho. Oh Dios, como quería que hiciera algo al respecto. Me imaginé que me abordaba y despojaba de mi traje de baño y yo me inclinaba sobre el borde de la bañera de hidromasaje.

Cuando los sonidos llegaron a un nivel ensordecedor con un estallido final de parte de Madge, y finalmente se calmaron, nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Era casi cómico el tamaño de la tensión en el aire a nuestro alrededor. Pero ninguno de los dos se rió.

— ¿Crees que es seguro entrar? — le pregunté.

Asintió con rigidez. Salí de la bañera caliente primero y me cubrí con una toalla sobre los hombros. Me giré para entregarle a Peeta una toalla mientras salía del agua, y no había forma de evitarlo. Estaba duro como una roca. Agarró la toalla y la sostuvo frente a él, donde su gruesa erección se tensaba contra el traje de baño.

Pensé que tal vez deberíamos bromear acerca de la incomodidad del momento de escuchar a mis mejores amigos follar a todo volumen, pero su rostro era serio, junto con su mandíbula tensa.

Pasó delante de mí hacia la casa sin decir otra palabra.

Me quedé allí, sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Peeta estaba encendido. Y quería alejarse de mí desesperadamente.

No confiaba en sí mismo cerca de mí.

La idea era embriagadora. Me dirigí hacia el interior para encontrarlo.

No iba a llevar las cosas más lejos de lo que él quería que fueran. No teníamos que tener sexo. Pero eso no significaba que, mientras tanto, no podíamos tener un poco de diversión. Nos sentíamos atraídos el uno por el otro, somos adultos. Punto.

Me arrastré por la casa ahora en silencio, sintiéndome extrañamente viva, todos mis sentidos se agudizaron al buscar a Peeta y pensar en lo que podría suceder a continuación. Me dirigí a las escaleras a nuestro desván, mientras los nervios me erizaron la piel y toda una colonia de mariposas bailaban dentro de mi estómago.

Estaba tranquilo y vacío cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, pero pude ver la luz que venía de detrás de la puerta del baño cerrada. Invoqué mi valor y me sentí más audaz de lo que debería, llamé a la puerta. — ¿Peeta?

— Vete, Kat. — Su voz era apagada, pero el tono era claro. Quería que lo dejara solo. Y no pude dejar de notar que yo era Kat ahora.

— Peeta, por favor, abre la puerta.

Esperé y casi lo sentí tomar una decisión importante, una que cambiaría para siempre nuestra relación. Un segundo después, la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió sólo un poco. No era exactamente una invitación, pero sí me dejaba la elección a mí. Si eso le hizo sentirse mejor, entonces que así sea. Yo sabía lo que quería.

Empujé la puerta y lo encontré de pie en el tocador frente al espejo. Su erección parecía haber crecido, si es que eso era posible, y pude ver su pulso latiendo en su cuello.

Mi corazón casi se rompió. Quería tocarlo, para mejorar esto, para aliviar su tensión dolorosa. — Peeta — le susurré —, permíteme.

Sus ojos se cerraron con el sonido de mi voz, y todo lo que mis palabras implicaban. Se volvió hacia mí y me cogió la cintura y con agilidad comencé a deshacer el lazo que sujetaba sus pantalones cortos.

Tragó notablemente. Podía verlo decidir si debería detenerme. — Katniss...

— Shh. Deja que yo me ocupe. Por favor.

Gimió de alivio.

Con el nudo ahora deshecho, le acomodé el pantalón corto por debajo en las caderas, y su impresionante erección sobresalía por delante de él. Mis rodillas se doblaron con el deseo de bajar y llevarlo a mi boca. Pero no podía apresurar esto. No podía apresurarlo. Lo quería demasiado.

Era hermoso. Su pene grueso estaba tenso y pidiendo atención. — ¿Qué quieres? — susurré, mirándolo.

Llevó su mano a mi mandíbula y frotó un círculo lento a lo largo de mi piel. — Tócame.

Llevé mis manos a sus costados y las baje por su vientre, sobre la línea de pelo rubio suave por debajo de su ombligo. Cuando agarré su pene, respiró hondo y lo retuvo. Su pene era cálido y sólido en mi palma. Arrastré la yema de mi pulgar sobre la cabeza hinchada, extendiendo la gota de líquido que ya se había acumulado allí.

Le acaricié lentamente, saboreando la novedad, la sensación de él, observando la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había masturbado a alguien, pero estaba segura y decidida a hacer de este la mejor maldita masturbación de la historia.

Su mano no había salido de mi mandíbula, y me llevó a su boca y me besó, suave al principio, luego separando mis labios para acariciar su lengua con la mía.

Su beso era embriagador. La calidez de su boca, la forma hábil en que su lengua coqueteó con la mía. Saber que probablemente no íbamos a tener sexo agudizó mis sentidos y mi cerebro mandó a que preste atención a cada toque, cada sensación, fue una experiencia totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Se trataba del desarrollo en lugar de un sólo momento de felicidad.

Lo empujé hacia el tocador por lo que su parte trasera se apoyó en el borde, y bajé más sus pantalones. Era el momento de ponerse a trabajar. No podía esperar más para tener su hermoso pene para mí sola y verlo chorrearse en todo el estómago.

Me estiré detrás de él por mi bolsa de baño en el mostrador. Encontré la botella de aceite de coco de bronceado que había traído y rocié un poco en mi palma. El aceite se calentó al instante en mi piel y cuando llevé la mano hacia él, respiró hondo. — Joder, Katniss — susurró, acercándome más por mi nuca. Sonreí mientras sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

El aroma de coco nos rodeaba mientras trabajaba mi mano arriba y abajo en su pene.

— Oh mierda, mierda, se siente increíble, nena — susurró. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica y lo besé de nuevo.

Sentí sus manos tirando de las cuerdas de la parte superior de mi bikini, y casi me eché a reír, sorprendida porque le llevara todo este tiempo ir a por ellas. Una vez que la parte superior se desató, cayó al suelo y me puso delante de él, exponiendo mi pecho desnudo.

Reduje mi ritmo mientras me miraba. Tragó notablemente y levantó ambas manos para acariciar mis pechos, frotando sus pulgares sobre mis pezones. El deseo reflejado en sus ojos disparó un pulso palpitante directamente a mi clítoris. Dios, quería a este hombre. Quería que me hiciera suya.

Inclinó la cabeza para besar mis pechos, presionándolos con sus palmas. Pasó la lengua por mi escote, burlándose de mí. Quería sentir su boca sobre mis protuberancias endurecidas, pero continuó con sus besos suaves y tortuosos. Yo quería más, mucho más, pero si esto era todo lo que podía tener, lo tomaría, con impaciencia.

Continuó mordisqueando y chupando mis pechos mientras mi palma manchada de aceite se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre nosotros.

Mis pechos se agitaban con el esfuerzo del bombeo de mi mano, y nuestros movimientos que se reflejaban desde el espejo hicieron la experiencia más íntima. No había ningún escondite, ni ojos cerrados, y tampoco la oscuridad para protegernos.

Sin previo aviso gruñó mientras se venía, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Vi como un charco de cálido semen blanco se roció sobre su estómago y el mío.

Los dos teníamos dificultades para respirar cuando me besó.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — susurró contra mis labios.

— Porque quería. Cogió un puñado de pañuelos y me limpió primero a mí, y luego a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — susurró

Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó, pero traté de parecer tan tranquila como sea posible, encogiéndome de hombros ante la pregunta en lugar de responder directamente. Estaba desesperada por su toque, pero sólo si él quería tocarme.

Besó mis labios suavemente y se inclinó, presionando besos húmedos por mi clavícula. Se agachó más para chupar a fondo cada uno de mis pechos, antes de caer de rodillas delante de mí. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, con completo asombro por su talento con la boca. Se abrió camino hacia abajo, besando mi vientre, mis huesos de la cadera. Mi corazón latía tan erráticamente que parecía que iba a estallar en mi pecho.

Él me miró y empezó a desatar las cuerdas en mis caderas. La parte inferior de mi bikini cayó, y me encontré muy agradecida de que la semana anterior me había hecho tiempo para mi cita mensual de depilación.

Se inclinó y me besó en el montículo pelado, burlándose y moviéndose, bajando más con cada beso. Mis ojos permanecieron fijos en él. Era hermoso y perfecto, sus pestañas rubias descansaban contra sus mejillas, y su boca plena contra mis partes más delicadas.

— Peeta — gemí de frustración, acercando mis caderas. Rogué porque él supiera lo que hacía, porque me sentía como si estuviera a punto de arder.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió con una media sonrisa sexy. Entonces agarró mis caderas y me atrapó cerca de su cara. Mis rodillas casi cedieron cuando sentí su cálida lengua lamiendo mis pliegues.

¡Mierda!

Agarré su pelo entre mis dedos y lo apreté aún más, empujando las caderas hacia delante, queriendo más. Dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado a mis instrucciones muy directas, pero su lengua no se detuvo y succionó, mordió y me pasó la lengua arriba y abajo, extendiendo mis pliegues, apartándolos con sus pulgares y volviéndome completamente loca. No sé cómo me hacía esto, pero santa madre de Dios, se sentía increíble. Este chico podía no haber tenido relaciones sexuales, pero estaba claro que había practicado algunas otras cosas.

A los pocos minutos estaba a punto de llegar, pero sentí como mis rodillas iban a doblarse en cualquier momento. Luché para mantenerme en pie, agarrándome del mostrador delante de mí, mientras la presión se construía.

Peeta se detuvo de repente y me miró. — Respira, nena.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire, mi pecho subía rápidamente. No me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, y me pareció curioso que Peeta lo hubiese notado incluso mientras su atención se hallaba en otra cosa.

Sonrió, y luego llevó a su boca hacia mí otra vez, su lengua salió para probarme. Mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, y tiré del pelo de Peeta, gritando su nombre con cada gesto precioso de su lengua.

Justo cuando mi orgasmo llegó, mis piernas finalmente se doblaron, pero Peeta estaba preparado para ello, me sostuvo firmemente por la cintura mientras continuaba su lenta tortura, sacando lo último de mi placer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, creo que definitivamente Peeta no es inmune a Kat ;) jeje ¿Qué piensan Uds.? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

¿Entonces por qué no podía evitar que mis manos dejaran de temblar? Las metí en agua fría y me apoyé en el fregadero. Ni siquiera lo noté al principio, pero Peeta había venido detrás de mí y se inclinó cerca, acariciando el cabello de mi cuello.

— Gracias — susurró contra mi piel.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral con el suave susurro de su voz. Cerré la llave del agua y cogí una toalla de mano, alejándome de él.

— Sólo ten más cuidado.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 9**

Mi cuerpo zumbaba con euforia después de ese orgasmo de proporciones épicas y estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza por estar completamente desnuda. Hicimos nuestro camino torpemente hacia el dormitorio y Peeta me ayudó a entrar en una de sus playeras. Sostuvo firmemente mis caderas, ayudándome, mientras subía por la escalera a la litera de arriba. Mientras sentía que una brisa fresca cosquilleaba mi espalda, recordé de pronto que no llevaba ropa interior —y ni siquiera quería saber qué tipo de vista tenía Peeta.

Una vez que estuve acostada, Peeta se inclinó a un lado de la litera y me besó en la frente.

— Buenas noches Katniss. — Metió las sábanas firmemente a mí alrededor antes de retirarse a la cama de abajo.

Me acomodé, ebria por el tacto de Peeta y los efectos secundarios de mi devastador orgasmo combinados con las muchas copas de vino que había tomado. No pude dejar de notar que el ligero aroma de aceite de coco seguía en mi piel y sonreí con una sonrisa soñolienta. Sabía que nunca vería esa botella de bronceador de la misma manera. Siempre imaginaría los labios entreabiertos de Peeta y esa serie de suaves maldiciones cuando lo cubrí con aceite caliente. Me acurruqué en mi lado, sin dejar de sonreír, y me quedé dormida casi al instante.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, la luz brillante se filtraba por las ventanas del desván y tiré de las sábanas encima de mí, segura de que me había quedado dormida.

Noté que la cama de Peeta estaba deshecha, pero vacía, y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Mi bikini deshecho se hallaba en el centro del piso y sonreí cuando me acordé cuando Peeta lo despojó de mí.

Me examiné en el espejo mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Mi cabello era un desastre. El vapor de la bañera caliente de anoche había curvado las hebras alrededor de mi cara, y parecía que toda una familia de roedores había tomado residencia permanente en algún lugar de la parte trasera y los costados. Me encogí de hombros y apagué la luz del baño. Era inútil.

Me puse un par de bragas y pantalones cortos, pero me dejé puesta la suave playera de Peeta, y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

Permanecí abajo en silencio y me pregunté dónde se encontraban todos. Afortunadamente había una olla de café ya hecho y me serví una taza antes de investigar.

Tomé un sorbo de café caliente, maravillosamente fuerte y me dirigí a la terraza. Los encontré a los tres descansando en los cómodos sillones en la terraza, con las tazas en las manos.

Cuando me acerqué, estallaron en carcajadas y Madge se limpiaba las lágrimas debajo de los ojos. Sentí como si me entrometiera, y no estuviera al tanto de su broma privada.

Sentí los ojos de Madge evaluándome con curiosidad y miré hacia abajo, inspeccionándome a mí misma. Todavía llevaba la playera de Peeta, la cual era tan larga que ocultaba el hecho de que en efecto llevaba pantalones cortos debajo de ella. Inconscientemente tiré del dobladillo, deseando que estuviera más abajo. Me di cuenta de que Madge se preguntaba qué había pasado entre Peeta y yo que me había dejado exhausta y vestida con su playera. No sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones, especialmente después de que ella y Gale follaron de manera increíblemente ruidosa.

— Ven aquí, Katy-Kat. — Peeta dio unas palmaditas al asiento junto a él y me senté, doblando mis rodillas debajo de mí y sorbiendo tranquilamente mi café.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado despiertos? —pregunté, a nadie en particular. Pero no pude dejar de darme cuenta de que todos ya se habían vestidos.

— Un par de horas — dijo Madge, arrastrando distraídamente su mano por el antebrazo de Gale.

Gale le plantó un beso en la palma de la mano y después se puso de pie. — Vamos, Peeta. Vamos a hacerles a estas hermosas damas algo de desayunar. — Le sonreí. Pude ver cuán fácil había sido para Madge enamorarse de él, con amnesia o sin amnesia.

Peeta me dio una sonrisa y luego se dirigió detrás de Gale. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro en el segundo en que me encontré con la mirada de Madge.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Kat?

— ¿Qué fue qué? Ladeó la cabeza y continuó mirándome.

— Te despiertas tarde, vestida con la ropa de Peeta, y él está de un maldito buen humor esta mañana. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos anoche?

Pasé los dedos a través de mi cabello, tratando de dominar la locura.

— No tuvimos sexo, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

— ¿Pero pasó algo?

— Sí, algo sucedió. Después de escuchar tus malditos gemidos y el poste de la cama golpeando contra la pared durante treinta minutos seguidos, estábamos un poco calientes e incómodos. Peeta salió de la bañera de hidromasaje luciendo una erección gigante y lo seguí adentro… y me hice cargo de ello.

Su mandíbula se abrió.

No pretendía hacer que sonara como si hubiera realizado un acto de servicio público — créeme, había disfrutado de encargarme de ello, de él, mucho más de lo que debería hacerlo. No quería nada más que repetir eso todos los días. Y pensar en ser su primera vez, teniéndolo muy profundo dentro de mí, viendo la alegría y el placer en su rostro era suficiente para que mi mente se sumergiera en todo lo vinculado con el sexo.

Levanté mi mano.

— No empieces, ¿de acuerdo? No tuvimos sexo. Y no creo que ninguno de nosotros se arrepienta de lo que pasó anoche.

— Bien. Pero eso no puede volver a pasar, Kat. Lo estás tentando. Y sé que tú no tienes mucho auto control.

Dejé bruscamente mi taza de café en la mesa.

— Suficiente. ¿Te he aconsejado en tu relación con Gale?

—Sí.

Cerré mi boca. Tenía razón. Pero eso fue diferente. Gale estaba en un hospital mental —bajo arresto— y yo había estado preocupada de que él fuera peligroso. Parecía que su preocupación no era por mí, sino por el inocente de Peeta.

— Voy a dar un paseo — espeté. Me dirigí por las escaleras de la terraza y me alejé hacia la playa. Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo en mi mente, simplemente necesitando un poco de espacio de Madge y de mis sentimientos crecientes hacia Peeta. Por mucho que lo odiara, Madge tenía razón. Necesitaba alejarme de Peeta antes de que alguno de nosotros resultase herido. Pero de alguna manera sabía que no lo haría.

Hice una mueca mientras mi paso firme demostraba la necesidad de un sostén. Pero en realidad no había planeado tener que alejarme esta mañana. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y continué mi caminata por la playa.

Me hallaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que cuando finalmente me concentré en mi entorno, no reconocí nada a mí alrededor. No había mantenido la noción del tiempo y no tenía idea de qué tan lejos había ido. Sintiéndome cansada, me dejé caer en la arena y me acosté, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

Odiaba que Madge probablemente tuviera razón. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía con Peeta. Él era un buen chico y yo era un completo desastre. Sabía que era muy mala idea usarlo o inducirlo, porque yo en definitiva no buscaba toda la cosa del matrimonio y de los bebés, y estaba bastante segura de que él veía eso en su futuro. Pensé que fui esa clase de chica una vez, pero no ahora, no después del accidente y de todo lo que le siguió. A veces me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero sabía que eso sólo era un esfuerzo inútil. No me obsesionaría con el pasado. Si lo hacía, nunca cambiaría el cómo las cosas habían resultado para mí. Lo mejor era aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Tomé una profunda respiración y me senté. Vi a Peeta en la distancia, corriendo por la playa hacia mí. Cuando se acercó, se sentó en la arena junto a mí.

— ¿Agua? — Sostuvo una botella para mí.

— Gracias — la acepté y tomé un trago, lavando el sabor amargo del café en mi boca.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Está todo…bien?

Enterré mis pies en la arena húmeda, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Estás molesta por lo de anoche?

¿Molesta? ¿Con él? Dios, no. Me volví hacia él y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos con tanta honestidad que me quedé perpleja.

— Por supuesto que no, Peeta. Yo quería eso. Te quería a ti. —Todavía lo hago —. ¿Está bien… lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Se echó a reír, una risa profunda y gutural.

— Diablos, sí. Eso estuvo mucho mejor que bien.

Le sonreí como una idiota atolondrada. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste esta mañana?

Me di la vuelta y lo derribé en la arena, poniéndome a horcadas sobre él con mis piernas.

— Eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Me gustaría tener una repetición de anoche justo aquí, si me dejas.

Entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza, relajándose.

— Adelante, nena. Sólo deseo que tuviéramos el maldito aceite de coco.

Me reí entre dientes.

— Te gustó eso, ¿verdad?

— Mierda, sí. Creo que me has estropeado, por masturbarme sin él de ahora en adelante.

Oh Dios, imaginarlo solo en su apartamento —haciendo eso. Nunca sería capaz de dormir sola de nuevo, tumbada en el cama imaginándolo acariciándose a sí mismo.

Me acurruqué en su cuello, con la sonrisa aún en mis labios.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a…? — Hice una pausa y tragué, decidiendo la mejor forma de decir mi pregunta —. Eres bastante bueno yendo ahí abajo. De una forma mucho mejor que la mayoría de los chicos.

— ¿En serio? — Me miró él a los ojos, sonriendo.

Vaya, los chicos podían ser tan engreídos.

— Sí.

— Probablemente sólo he tenido suficiente práctica. No he tenido sexo, pero definitivamente he hecho todas las otras cosas, Katniss. Soy un chico.

A veces me olvidaba de que era un chico normal. No estaba segura de cuándo comenzó, pero ahora me di cuenta de que lo había puesto en una especie de pedestal.

Se sentó de repente, arrastrándome con él. Me imaginé que esa era mi señal para quitarme de su regazo, pero sus grandes y cálidos brazos serpentearon alrededor de mi cintura. Me atrajo más cerca y respiró sobre mi cuello.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Katniss? — susurró contra mi piel.

No sabía si era una pregunta retórica, o si esperaba una respuesta, pero me quedé quieta y simplemente dejé que me abrazara mientras pudiera.

— ¿Katy-Kat? — Se echó hacia atrás y me miró con confusión —. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Su voz era profunda y pesada.

Tragué bruscamente, y puse mi mano en su rugosa mejilla.

— Peeta. No soy la típica chica de cerca blanca que estás buscando.

Sus ojos nunca titubearon de los míos.

— Entonces tal vez estoy buscando algo equivocado.

Mi estómago se cayó. — Peeta… — Cualquier nueva protesta fue interrumpida, porque su boca se abrió paso en la mía y me besó apasionadamente, sosteniendo mi nuca, entretejiendo sus dedos debajo de mi cabello.

Si Peeta no iba a luchar contra esta cosa entre nosotros, entonces yo tampoco lo haría. Agarré sus hombros y aplasté su boca con la mía.

Varios minutos después Peeta se levantó, todavía sosteniéndome contra él. Me besó una vez más y me puso de pie.

— Vamos, será mejor que regresemos.

No pude evitar sonreírle, notando que tenía una erección de nuevo. Me reí y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras comenzamos nuestro regreso a la casa del lago.

…

Peeta y Gale se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor jugando un intenso juego de cartas, mientras Madge y yo cocinábamos la cena. Bueno, yo cociné salmón y preparé verduras para la ensalada, mientras Madge se removía nerviosamente cerca del mostrador. Le quité un cuchillo de chef de las manos, segura de que ella estaba a punto de rebanarnos a alguno de nosotros.

— ¿Por qué no les consigues a los chicos otra cerveza y otro bocadillo? La cena estará en un rato. — No tomó mucho tiempo preparar el salmón y la ensalada, pero la niña Madge agregaba tiempo para la cena y yo simplemente la quería fuera de la estancia por un minuto. Era una carga en la cocina. Sin embargo, por suerte para ella, a Gale le encantaba cocinar.

— Estoy en eso. — Asintió. Tomó dos botellas de la especialidad de cervezas artesanales que nos enteramos que era favorita de los dos y entonces comenzó a hacer una mezcla de diferentes aperitivos salados en un tazón, equilibrando todo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la mesa.

Rallé cáscara de limón en un tazón pequeño y le añadí un poco de aceite de oliva, agregando ese sabor a la sazonada carne rosa de pescado.

Levanté la vista y vi como ella ponía las cervezas y los aperitivos en la mesa. Cambió las cervezas llenas por las botellas vacías y Peeta ansiosamente rebuscó en los aperitivos, tomando un puñado y arrojándolo dentro de su boca abierta.

Sonreí y tarareé para mí misma, apreciando el ambiente acogedor y doméstico que este fin de semana había adquirido. Recogí las bolsas vacías que Madge había dejado sobre el mostrador, pretzels, galletas de queso y nueces saladas. Nueces.

Corrí hacia Peeta y golpeé el puñado de aperitivos de su mano. Se dispersaron por todo el suelo.

— ¿Qué dem…? — Gale se levantó para evitar el desorden disperso cayendo en su regazo.

Golpeé la cima de la cabeza de Peeta, y sostuve mi mano delante de su boca, persuadiéndolo a que escupiera el bocado a medio masticar en mi palma. Lo hizo, sin dudar, pero la inhalación colectiva de Gale y Madge fue casi cómica.

— ¿Nueces? — preguntó Peeta una vez que su boca estuvo despejada.

Asentí y puse el desorden en una servilleta.

— Gracias, nena. — Palmeó mi trasero.

Lancé un profundo suspiro que había estado conteniendo, y me fui de regreso a la cocina a tirar la usada servilleta. Madge me siguió a la cocina.

— ¿Es alérgico?

Asentí, lavando mis manos.

— Lo siento mucho… no lo sabía.

— No hay problema. Él está bien.

¿Entonces por qué no podía evitar que mis manos dejaran de temblar? Las metí en agua fría y me apoyé en el fregadero. Ni siquiera lo noté al principio, pero Peeta había venido detrás de mí y se inclinó cerca, acariciando el cabello de mi cuello.

— Gracias — susurró contra mi piel.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral con el suave susurro de su voz. Cerré la llave del agua y cogí una toalla de mano, alejándome de él.

— Sólo ten más cuidado.

Me volví hacia el horno y puse el pescado dentro de la parrilla, necesitando algo para mantenerme ocupada y distraerme del torrente de emociones que sentía.

Después de la cena los chicos limpiaron la cocina mientras Madge abría otra botella de vino. No habría pensado que sería posible bebernos todas las botellas que habíamos traído, pero ya abríamos nuestra última botella a las ocho un sábado por la noche.

Me acurruqué en el sofá, usando el suéter de Peeta del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago como una manta. Acepté una copa de vino blanco de Madge y me recosté, acomodándome en el sofá. Este fin de semana no era en absoluto lo que había esperado. Había desarrollado sentimientos más profundos por Peeta, si es que eso era posible, lo cual me dejó sintiéndome confundida e irritable.

Y encima de eso, cada vez que Peeta hacía algo dulce y amable por mí, o cada vez que mis ojos se quedaban en los de él por mucho tiempo, atrapaba a Madge entrecerrándome los ojos.

Cuando los platos estuvieron lavados, Gale se unió a Madge en el sofá, y me forcé a permanecer mirando hacia adelante, en vez de voltear y buscar a Peeta como desesperadamente quería hacer. Un segundo más tarde, sentí su cálido aliento en mí oído.

— Ven conmigo arriba. Mi pulso saltó. Su silenciosa invitación y todo lo que implicaba encendió mi piel. Me incliné hacia adelante y puse mi copa de vino en la mesa de café mientras Peeta desaparecía por las escaleras.

Madge y Gale se encontraban acurrucados en diagonal en el sofá en frente de mí. Hice un show de estirar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y bostezar.

— Estoy hecha polvo.

— Todavía es temprano — dijo Madge —. ¿Dónde está Peeta? —Se asomó por la esquina de la cocina vacía.

En vez de responder, me paré, dejando la manta en el sofá.

— Bueno, creo que voy a terminar por hoy.

— No puedes hacer esto — siseó entre dientes Madge.

La mano de Gale en su antebrazo la relajó ligeramente.

— Déjalos tranquilos. Los dos son adultos.

Le sonreí a Gale y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, mi pulso se aceleró con cada escalón y cuando finalmente llegué a arriba, encontré a Peeta acostado en la litera de abajo, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Shh. Ven aquí. — Se movió sobre la pequeña cama, haciendo espacio para mí.

Me deslicé a su lado, consciente de que él desván estaba abierto hacia el piso de abajo, donde Gale y la muy desaprobadora Madge estaban sentados acurrucados. Me abrasé a su cuerpo y su brazo serpenteó a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome firmemente a su lado.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y me acarició gentilmente la palma, pasando su pulgar por las rayas. Recordé de nuevo nuestra conversación sobre mi línea de amor, y cuando descubrió por primera vez que estoy dañada. No es que yo le haya dicho algo útil. Tampoco lo haría. Llevó mi palma hasta su boca y le dio un beso directamente en el centro.

— Así que… ¿qué debemos hacer? Fingí un bostezo. — Estoy muy cansada. Supongo que voy a dormir un poco. — Cerré mis ojos, luchando con una sonrisa.

Peeta me hizo cosquillas a los costados perversamente, lo que me hizo reprimir un chillido y caerme de la cama.

— ¡Peeta! — Luché por mantener mi compostura y le di un manotazo en el pecho. Lo último que necesitaba era que Madge escuchara ruidos como esos viniendo de aquí. Estaba convencida de que sería capaz de venir corriendo a toda velocidad hasta aquí y separarme físicamente de Peeta. Y de alguna manera, ese era el pensamiento más depresivo —uno del que no quería reflexionar más tiempo del necesario. Él atrapó mi mano en la suya y la presionó fuertemente en su musculoso pecho.

Se rió suavemente. — Relájate, nena.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su boca.

— Shhh. — Pero su sonrisa era contagiosa y de pronto le sonreía como una idiota. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron durante unos minutos, los suyos llenos de algo que contrajo mi pecho. Empujé el sentimiento a un lado. Sólo quería lo físico con él, no lo emocional. No podría manejar volver a ir allí. Con nadie. Especialmente alguien tan perfecto y adorable como Peeta. Sólo acabaría en angustia para los dos.

Me incliné más cerca de él y dejé que mi mano cayera de su boca.

— ¿Vas a ser bueno? — susurré seductoramente en sus labios.

Asintió, impacientemente.

— Cualquier cosa por ti.

Oh, sabía que iba a ser bueno. Él era sexy como el infierno sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Toda su esbelta musculatura y su bondad varonil. Era casi todo lo que podía manejar. Casi.

Presioné mis labios con los suyos y lo besé con suavidad. Puso su mano debajo de mi cabello, me sostuvo firmemente contra él y separó mis labios con su lengua.

Podría decir que esta noche sería diferente de anoche. Era más bien una lenta acumulación, cada toque destinado para calmar. Cada caricia destinada para provocar, y cada beso estaba destinado a excitar un poco más que el anterior, pero no había catalizador como anoche. De cierto modo me gustaba más, porque sabía que eso significaba que exploraríamos nuestros cuerpos por más tiempo, sin la necesidad de una liberación rápida, pero de alguna manera, no me gustaba que se sintiera como algo más, algo tierno para ser saboreado.

Con la necesidad de tomar el control y cambiar la emoción de la situación, empujé los hombros de Peeta a la cama y me subí encima de él, a horcadas sobre su regazo.

Pasó sus manos por mi costado, levantando mi camisa mientras subía. Levanté mis brazos, animándole a removerla por completo como sabía que quería hacer.

Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por el sostén rosa-pálido que llevaba, sumergiéndose en medio de las curvas y trazando la protuberancia endurecida debajo de la tela. Mi respiración se volvió superficial y más desigual. Observó mis ojos todo el tiempo, viendo la reacción que producía en mí, pero me di cuenta que esta lenta acumulación también lo afectaba. Sus pantalones estaban ajustados en su cadera y entre nosotros.

Finalmente se estiró para liberar el broche. Mi sujetador cayó suelto y su intensa inhalación provocó una oleada de orgullo que surgió a través de mí. Las manos callosas de Peeta cubrieron mis senos con menos delicadeza que antes, como si no pudiera contenerse por más tiempo, pero su toque no fue menos exquisito. Dejé escapar un gemido apenas contenido, no a causa de la sensación en sí misma, sino por como Peeta lo disfrutaba completamente. Se apoyó en un codo y presionó su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, instándome a bajar mis senos a su boca. Cuando su caliente y húmeda lengua se encontró con mi pezón y chupó duro, el gemido que escapó de mis labios fue sin duda de placer.

— Peeta — susurré. Sacó su boca de mi pezón con un sonido de succión y se encontró con mi mirada.

— Shh — me recordó

Me mordí mis labios y mis mejillas se enrojecieron. Me había olvidado de nuestro entorno, el desván abierto y el dormitorio que se hallaba al alcance de los oídos de nuestros amigos abajo.

— ¿Te gusta nena?

— Sí. Por favor continúa.

Sonrió y llevó su boca a mi otro pecho, lamiendo y burlándose mientras todavía me miraba a los ojos. Pero cuando presioné mi cadera contra la suya, sus ojos se cerraron y lanzó un gemido ahogado antes de atraer mi pezón a su boca.

Seguí retorciéndome en su contra, provocando a su miembro duro entre nosotros y deseando que estuviésemos desnudos.

Después que se deleitó a fondo con mis pechos y estuvieron húmedos con sus besos y rosados por los rastros de su barbilla, me bajé, moviéndome por su cuerpo hasta que me encontré cara a cara con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Tragó bruscamente y se levantó sobre sus codos para mirarme.

Me tomé mi tiempo, trazando el contorno de su erección con un solo dedo, antes de desabrochar lentamente el cinturón y bajar la cremallera centímetro a centímetro en anticipación del delicioso pene que me esperaba.

Aunque estaba segura que lo que hacía probablemente podría ser descrito como una forma de tortura, Peeta no se quejó. Ni siquiera me ayudó a sacar su pene de sus calzoncillos, ni me presionó para ir más rápido. Sólo siguió mirando como si estuviera cautivado, tanto la lujuria y el asombro que se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Mordisqueé el contorno de su erección a través de sus calzoncillos, usando mis dientes ligeramente para morder y burlarme de él. Su respiración se aceleró y su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez.

Finalmente bajé de sus calzoncillos con las dos manos y él levantó sus caderas para permitirme quitarlos junto con sus pantalones. Tiró de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó al suelo.

Estaba completamente desnudo, y su cuerpo era Santo… Dios… Guau. Lo absorbí en una respiración profunda, notando que mis bragas ya estaban empapadas y probablemente incluso mis pantalones cortos.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi vientre y bailaron junto a la cintura de mis pequeños pantalones cortos. Jugando y burlándose de mí con su ritmo pausado. Nunca había odiado tanto un botón en mi maldita vida. Él finalmente liberó el botón y levanté mis caderas para que pudiera deslizar de mis pantalones cortos por mis piernas. Luego lo dejó caer al suelo con el resto de su ropa.

Ahora sólo estaba en un pequeño trozo de tela — la tanga negra que había empacado. Se supone que era para tentarlo, pero también tenía éxito en hacer que me sintiera como una sexy seductora. No confiaba en mí misma cerca de Peeta. Me incliné por la cintura, levantando mi trasero al aire y bajando mi boca a su hermoso pene. Se mantuvo en su lugar con una mano agarrada alrededor de su eje mientras amorosamente acariciaba con mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta, pasando más tiempo en la cabeza, dándome cuenta que cuando movía mi lengua más rápido, maldijo entre dientes y empuñó su otra mano en la manta.

Besé la palma de su mano y la moví de su eje, luego lo agarré con las dos manos firmemente a su alrededor y empecé a bombear hacia arriba y abajo, succionado la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Gimió y cerró los ojos.

— Joder, nena, joder, joder — susurró.

Sonreí a las traviesas palabras de cariño.

Sentí a Peeta agarrar mi culo y apretarlo, agarrar una de mis carnosas nalgas mientras me balanceaba arriba y abajo con mi boca alrededor de su pene. Sus dedos se abrieron camino debajo del cordel de mis bragas y él comenzó a tirarlas hacia abajo.

Me detuve de repente y me senté.

— Peeta, estas se tienen que quedar puestas, o nada va a detenerme de montar tu pene.

Gimió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

— Joder — su pecho retumbó con la maldición —, no digas cosas como esas, nena.

— Peeta. — Mi voz era una súplica, sólo que no sabía para qué. Se suponía que él debía ser el fuerte. Yo no era muy conocida por mi fuerza de voluntad, pero por él, lo intentaría.

Dejó mi tanga en su lugar, pero me llevó a su regazo de nuevo. Quería el contacto tanto como él lo quería. Meció sus caderas contra las mías y presionó su pene contra mis empapadas bragas con cada embestida. Me incliné sobre él y dejé que mis senos se balancearan en su pecho suavemente mientras nos besábamos. La sensación de mis pezones deslizándose por sus pectorales era otra de las sensaciones que normalmente no habría notado. Sus besos eran bruscos y desesperados, su lengua coincidía con el ritmo de sus embestidas. Era hipnótica y sensual. Otra cosa que me encantaba de Peeta.

Nunca me había venido con sólo follar en seco, pero maldita sea sino me encontraba cerca del orgasmo ya. Me di cuenta por su respiración que él también lo estaba.

Sólo una pequeña pieza de tela humedecida nos separaba, y me imaginé lo que sería tener su impresionante pene hundido dentro de mí, sólo necesitaría poner mis bragas a un lado y él podría llenar mi vacío.

— Peeta, te quiero dentro de mí — espeté sin pensar.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y pude leer las emociones en conflicto en su rostro, tan claro como el día. Presionó sus labios con los míos por última vez, y luego se sentó y me alejó de él.

Mierda. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Nos dio la vuelta, por lo que yo estaba tumbada en la cama y él se cernió sobre mí. Separó mis músculos, obligando a separarlos y se arrodilló en la cama entre mis piernas. Tiró de mis bragas a un lado, pero me las dejó puesta. El cordel llegaba en mis caderas, pero ni siquiera me daba cuenta de eso. Pasó su pulgar por mi clítoris, acariciando suavemente y burlándose. Oh, Señor, me encontraba tan cerca. Llevó un dedo a mi entrada y lentamente siguió adelante. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y la sostuve mientras ligeramente moderó su dedo adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, agregando un segundo dedo al primero. Me quejé de la presión, y su aversión de estar dentro de mí. Esto no era lo que tenía en mente, pero me di cuenta que así tenía que ser. Y demonios si no se sentía increíble.

Me vine entre nosotros y lo acaricie mientras seguía bombeando sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí. Observé sus movimientos mientras seguía empujando, las venas de su brazo sobresaliendo, sus músculos tensos. Dios, él era sexy.

Sólo unas pocas embestidas más tarde y yo estaba allí. Solté un gemido entrecortado y grité su nombre. Peeta sujetó una mano sobre mi boca para acallar los gritos mientras me venía. La sensación de su mano presionando firmemente sobre mi boca mientras seguía moviendo la otra dentro de mí fue suficiente para hacerme venir incontrolablemente. Nunca había tenido tanta diversión sin tener sexo.

Él dejó escapar una maldición y unos segundos más tarde se vino, caliente y pegajoso por todo mi estómago y mis bragas. Fue increíblemente sexy sentir que me marcaba como suya, sentir su jugo y el mío mezclarse entre mis piernas. Se derrumbó encima de mí, me acurruqué en su cuello y aspiré su aroma masculino, sabiendo que pasar más tiempo cerca de Peeta sin follarlo pronto, iba ser imposible.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno otra sesión más entre estos dos, creo que Katniss tiene razón. Esto va a ser misión imposible! jajaja ¿que piensan UDs.?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

Mis ojos se centraron en un momento en el contraste de la manta de playa de color mandarina brillante y rosa de Madge que era utilizada para cubrir el cuerpo de una mujer que estaba bastante segura que había muerto. Acababa de descansar sobre la manta ayer, tomando sol sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y recordé al instante la dura lección que la vida me había enseñado antes. A todo lo que le tienes un gran cariño, te lo podrían quitar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hey! Sorpresa! Hoy doble capítulo. Mañana actualizo doble Prométeme. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

Madge no me hablaba tanto en la mañana como cuando empacamos en la casa del lago. Y por el tiempo que estuvimos en el coche, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Peeta, ya no me importaba. Asumió erróneamente que estábamos teniendo sexo, que era una desalmada cualquiera robando la virginidad de pobres chicos como Peeta, y simplemente no podía encontrar la energía para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. Su desconfianza en mí me molestaba. ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para Peeta?

Cerré los ojos y fui a la deriva, entrando y saliendo del sueño con los sonidos del zumbido de la carretera por debajo de nosotros, y la suave vibración del coche cuando nos detuvimos.

Me senté rápidamente, mirando alrededor, al principio incapaz de procesar el caos que nos rodeaba. Por delante en la carretera, un coche estaba volteado sobre su techo, el vapor se filtraba por el motor. No muy lejos, un camión cayó en la zanja, tumbado de lado. Un hombre y una mujer trepaban desde la cabina del camión, mirando lastimados y sorprendidos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, Peeta ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Había salido del coche y corría hacia el lugar del accidente, gritándole algo a Gale que iba detrás de él, que ya hablaba en su teléfono celular.

Mi pulso latía en mis oídos y no sabía si me imaginaba los sonidos de los gritos y sirenas que escuché haciendo eco en la distancia.

Madge se arrastró desde el asiento delantero hacia mí y nos agarramos fuerte las manos. De repente me congelaba y temblaba, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero no sabía por qué. Estábamos bien. Gale estaba bien. ¿Qué ocurría?

Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Peeta arrastraba el cuerpo de una mujer desde el interior del coche volcado. La tumbó en la carretera, y le gritó algo a Gale, que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Gale asintió y corrió hacia nosotros. Abrió la puerta del conductor y fue a abrir el maletero. — Gale, ¿está bien? — exigió Madge.

— Quédense aquí — advirtió, y luego desapareció de la vista por la parte trasera del coche. Regresó al lado de Peeta a los pocos segundos llevando una manta de playa.

Peeta la colocó sobre la mujer, que la cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y luego se arrastró hasta el coche donde parecía estar hablando con alguien. ¿Había alguien que seguía vivo en ese coche? No parecía posible.

Mis ojos se centraron en un momento en el contraste de la manta de playa de color mandarina brillante y rosa de Madge que era utilizada para cubrir el cuerpo de una mujer que estaba bastante segura que había muerto. Acababa de descansar sobre la manta ayer, tomando sol sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y recordé al instante la dura lección que la vida me había enseñado antes. A todo lo que le tienes un gran cariño, te lo podrían quitar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Peeta se recostó sobre su vientre y puso la mano en el coche destrozado, y sacó una pequeña niña que parecía tener probablemente tres o cuatro años. Lloraba y brotaba sangre de una herida en su frente, oscureciendo el pelo rubio en su cuero cabelludo. Peeta se la llevó lejos del vehículo, acunándola en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba y le gritaba a su madre.

La llevó a un lado de la carretera y la sentó sobre la hierba y se inclinó para hablarle antes de volver al coche una vez más. Un par de espectadores interesados aparecieron con mantas, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a la niña histérica.

De repente, me faltaba el aire. Necesitaba salir de este asiento trasero estrecho y me abalancé hacia la puerta. Madge trató débilmente de detenerme, pero cuando vio la expresión de mi cara, me soltó y caí de la puerta abierta sobre la grava, mis pies ni siquiera eran capaces de soportar mi peso. Me arrastré lejos del coche con mis manos y rodillas y vomité en la hierba. Después de escupir varias veces para limpiar mi boca, me senté en el suelo, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de pensar y temblando violentamente.

Las sirenas se hicieron más fuertes y varios coches de policía y una ambulancia derraparon hasta detenerse en la carretera. Vi como una corriente de agentes uniformados y paramédicos se desplazaban hacia la escena. Peeta se reunió con ellos y comenzó a gritar cosas y a señalar. Su rostro era una máscara endurecida de concentración, hasta que escaneó la escena y me miró a los ojos. Estaba segura de que parecía completamente patética, sentado en el césped, llorando y temblando, pero ni siquiera podía pretender ser fuerte en este momento.

Volvió a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, sosteniendo mi peso, asegurándome con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me acercó a Gale y dijo algo que no pude oír. Gale me recogió y me llevó de vuelta al coche, me colocó en el asiento delantero y me cubrió con una manta. Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué sobre mi lado y grité. El dolor de perder a Marvel corrió en mi interior y abrumaba todo lo demás. Me transportó cinco años atrás, el recuerdo de la angustia aplastante tan doloroso ahora como lo había sido entonces.

Escuchando los sonidos de horror y dolor que tenían lugar fuera del coche, supe que nunca podría permitirme enamorarme de Peeta. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y luché por respirar. Me acurruqué en una bola y envolví los brazos a mí alrededor. No había manera de sobrevivir a otra tragedia devastadora, y renové la promesa que me hice la noche de la muerte de Marvel. Tenía que proteger mi corazón. Era la única manera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien. Algo del pasado de Katniss salió a la luz. A ver que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

— Peeta, te puedes ir. Voy a estar bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se veían llenos de escepticismo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? ¿Puedo prepararte un baño?

Un baño sonaba celestial, pero algo en mí se rebeló, recordándome no acercarme demasiado.

— Puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta. Creo que deberías irte.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, me sentía exhausta y agotada emocionalmente. Nuestro viaje de regreso desde el lago, se asemejaba más a que hubiésemos ido al infierno y de regreso. El accidente había añadido unas cuantas horas a nuestro trayecto, tanto con Peeta ayudando a responder en la escena, así como el atascamiento de tráfico resultante. El estado de ánimo en el coche fue tenue y tranquilo, sin nadie con ganas de hablar. Eso estaba muy bien conmigo.

Gale y Madge nos dejaron, y Peeta insistió en llevar mi equipaje al interior. Traté de levantar la maleta del baúl y descubrí que había perdido toda la fuerza muscular. Sus manos se precipitaron pasando las mías y levantó fácilmente la bolsa, acarreándola adentro por mí. Me desplomé en el sofá mientras él calentaba una taza de agua en el microondas y me hizo una taza de té, murmurando algo sobre calmar mi estómago.

El maravilloso fin de semana había dado un giro violento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora parecía que hace una eternidad me relajé en sus brazos, que habíamos compartido algunos momentos íntimos. Casi como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Puso la taza sobre la mesa delante de mí, y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Se frotó las manos en las rodillas, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Peeta, te puedes ir. Voy a estar bien. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se veían llenos de escepticismo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? ¿Puedo prepararte un baño?

Un baño sonaba celestial, pero algo en mí se rebeló, recordándome no acercarme demasiado.

— Puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta. Creo que deberías irte.

Estar tan cómoda con él tan rápidamente fue un error. Me alegré de que no hubiéramos ido tan lejos éste fin de semana. No quería que confunda mis sentimientos hacia él. Traté de convencerme de lo contrario, pero en el fondo sabía que el sexo con él nunca sería sin emociones y sin complicaciones. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía. Sólo lo sabía. Y no podía permitirlo.

Peeta aún no se había movido del sofá y miraba fijamente al vapor de la taza.

Me levanté y arrastré mi maleta al lavadero de la cocina, como para demostrarle que era capaz, y puse la lavadora. Metía la ropa en la lavadora sin tener en cuenta el color o la tela cuando llegó por detrás, agarró mis brazos y me giró para encararlo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento como si estuvieras rompiendo conmigo, cuando ni siquiera estamos saliendo?

— Peeta, por favor. Sencillamente no puedo. No contigo. Ni con nadie — murmuré, mirando hacia mis pies.

Inclinó mi barbilla para mirarlo, y cerré los ojos. Sabía que era infantil, pero si miraba sus ojos azules, podría desmoronarme. Y no permitiría que eso suceda.

Mantuvo su mano en mi mejilla, acunando mi cara y frotando lentamente un círculo con el pulgar cerca de mi oído. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era apenas un susurro.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Katniss?

Esperé unos segundos antes de responder. Entonces respiré hondo y practiqué decir las palabras en mi cabeza antes de repetirlas en voz alta.

— Perdí a alguien a quien amaba, en un accidente de auto. — No le dije el resto. No le expliqué que estábamos comprometidos, que estaba embarazada cuando murió, que era mi culpa que él condujera tres horas para verme en Des Moines la noche en que se quedó dormido al volante. No le dije que Marvel también me llamaba Katniss.

— Lo lamento. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? — preguntó, su voz era todavía suave y dulce.

— Cinco años.

Dejó caer la mano de mi rostro y se inclinó para presionar un beso en mi frente.

— Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso hoy. Debí haberme quedado contigo, no lo sabía.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos.

— No, tenías razón en ayudar. Fue sólo... duro. Estar en esa escena trajo sentimientos que no quiero volver a experimentar.

Asintió y me atrajo en un abrazo. Dejé que mi cuerpo se moldeara en el suyo y mis brazos colgaron sin fuerzas a los lados.

Peeta terminó de poner mi ropa a la lavadora, añadió un poco de jabón y luego me condujo de nuevo al sofá.

— Descansa un poco, nena. Voy a llamar más tarde para ver como sigues.

Cuando se fue, mi cerebro supo que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros era lo correcto, pero mi cuerpo anheló al instante su calidez. Me acurruqué en mi costado, arrastrando la manta encima de mí y tuve un sueño intranquilo.

Peeta llamó más tarde y me despertó, no contesté el teléfono. Y cuando lo siguió con un mensaje de texto para ver si subía a pasar la noche, respondí con la excusa de querer quedarme con mis gatos. No es que siquiera notaran que me encontraba allí. Mientras la comida estuviera en sus tazones, y el sol siguiera proporcionando lugares cálidos para estar, ellos eran felices.

Pasaron varios días e hice todo lo posible para evitar verlo. Lo había visto por la mañana temprano correr con Bob un par de veces, donde nos saludamos, pero sin hablar. Me envió un mensaje a altas horas de la noche, sólo una breve línea para preguntar cómo estaba, pero no respondí y no mandó nada nuevamente. No sé si esperaba que pusiera más esfuerzo, pero no pude evitar la sorpresa que sentí en lo fácil y rápido que se fue de mi vida.

Y luego el domingo pasado, cuando salí a correr, lo vi con esa chica tímida de la iglesia, Delly. Caminaban detrás de la cafetería en la esquina. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió, y cuando lo hizo, sentí una punzada de celos apuñalando mi pecho.

Era extraño lo protectora que me sentía por su virginidad. No estaba preparada para tomarla yo misma, pero me puso furiosa el pensar en otra mujer haciendo el trabajo. Irrumpí en el interior de la casa y cerré mis cortinas con fuerza.

«»

Varios días más pasaron antes de que viera a Peeta nuevamente, el accidente y la muerte de la mujer continuaron pesando fuertemente en mi mente, y aún dormía poco en las noches. Pero no me permití ir a la cama de Peeta como quería. Sabía que necesitaba ser fuerte. Ver esa horrorosa escena del accidente despertó algo de sentido común en mí y me recordó la necesidad de distanciarme del dolor de perder a alguien. No podría pasar por eso de nuevo. No sobreviviría una segunda vez.

Así que en su lugar, me concentré en pasar día a día.

En clases… estudiando… alimentando a mis gatos… tratando de alimentarme un poco… para terminar cayendo en un sueño inquieto sola en mi cama. Pero mis pensamientos se esforzaban en traicionarme y viajar hasta Peeta. A sus suaves besos, sus estúpidos apodos y hasta ese maldito perro Bob.

Por eso, cuando Finn me llamó, no pude decirle que no y esperaba que tener algo de acción bajo las sabanas forzaría a Peeta a salir de mi mente de una vez y por todas. Pero claro, ese no había sido el caso. No había sido capaz de llegar hasta el final, preocupándome sobre si Peeta estaba en casa escuchándonos. Al menos eso fue lo que me dije, no quería pensar que mis sentimientos por Peeta eran los que afectaban mi decisión.

Veinte minutos después, despedía a un Finn insatisfecho, ansiosa por deshacerme de él.

Finn presionó el mando a distancia de su carro, encendiendo las luces de su Lexus, al mismo tiempo que Peeta venía caminando. No estaba segura donde había estado mientras venía de la dirección contraria del campus, pero me recordé que sus idas y venidas no se suponían que fueran mi problema. Sus ojos se posaron primero en mí con una sonrisa coqueta, pero cuando vio a Finn — también conocido como profesor Odair — parado en mi porche, su sonrisa fue vacilante y miró de nosotros a la casa como si estuviera tratando de imaginar que acababa de pasar allí.

_Mierda_. Mi estómago se retorció en un nudo. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Quería explicarle que nada había pasado, que sólo saltó a conclusiones, pero presioné mis labios. Podía tener a quien quisiera en mi casa por la razón que quisiera. ¿Verdad?

Me pregunté si se iría hecho una furia, ignorándonos hasta su departamento, pero me sorprendió al poner una sonrisa en su rosto y pararse para decir hola. — _Profesor_ — asintió hacia Finn.

Finn se arregló su chaqueta y le ofreció la mano. _Dios, ¿podía ser esto más incómodo?_

Observando a Peeta junto a Finn, hice una ridícula comparación. Peeta parecía joven y relajado en vaqueros oscuros y recién lavados que se ajustaban en lo bajo de sus caderas, una suave y desgastada camiseta que abrazaba sus bíceps y un par de resistentes tenis con estilo vintage azul marinos. Estaba malditamente caliente, de un modo casual e informal. Ni siquiera intentaba serlo, él era simplemente delicioso, como el estereotipo del vecino. Mientras que Finn, bueno… era Finn. Emitía una marcada vibra que señalaba su estatus de padre divorciado y su trabajo profesional. Él era alguien por quien remotamente corría el riesgo de enamorarme. Quien había sido parte de una atracción al principio pero ahora sabía que eso estaba mal.

No podía evitar continuar haciendo una comparación entre el amante de la diversión y juguetón Peeta, y el reservado y anticuado Finn. El enfoque de "hagamos sólo lo tenemos que hacer" de Finn con respecto al sexo no me había molestado antes, pero estar con Peeta me hizo querer algo más. Como esa sensación de hacerme sentir mariposas que no me permití sentir hace tiempo, que pensé había olvidado como sentirlas.

Sonreí al saber que no la perdí por completo. Pensé que lo había perdido todo cuando Marvel murió, pero quizá no fue así. Ese pensamiento me reconfortó y al mismo tiempo me aterrorizó.

Pero me recordé que Finn era seguro. Aburrido, práctico y sin brillo en la cama, pero seguro. Fin de la historia. Y como si fuera posible, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir peor.

Finn le decía algo a Peeta sobre la mitad del periodo, pero Peeta parecía indiferente y aburrido de toda la interacción.

— Muy bien, creo que me voy. Katniss. — Peeta inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. Me atreví a mirar a su dirección, mientras pasaba junto a mí. Enojo, tristeza y… algo más… se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era esa chispa, esa llama… lo que sea que fuera que ardía entre nosotros.

Tragué y le dije adiós a Finn. Esa era otra cosa buena sobre sus visitas, los besos de despedida no eran necesarios. Me dirigí adentro, sintiéndome peor de lo que me sentía antes de la visita de Finn, que se suponía que debía aliviar la tensión, no causar más.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Corto! No me maten, solo les digo: ya falta poco. Son apenas 18 capítulos y ya vamos por el 12. El jueves subo el próximo.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Esta vez, sin adelantos :)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 12**

Caminé a casa desde el campus el viernes por la tarde, agradeciendo que el fin de semana al fin hubiera llegado. No tenía nada en la agenda excepto pasar un tiempo de calidad en mi sofá, envuelta en mis cómodos pijamas con una buena copa de vino. Alcé mi bolso más alto en mi hombro y mentalmente me recordé que estaba atrasada para un masaje. Y necesitaba otra cita para depilarme pronto. No que alguien fuera a notarlo ahora. Obviamente no había visto a Peeta y desde esa rara noche, había dejado todas las llamadas de Finn sin contestar.

Cuando llegué a la acera del frente, no pude evitar mirar hacia la ventana de Peeta. Su apartamento estaba oscuro. Probablemente había salido esta noche, haciendo lo que fuera que los estudiantes hicieran un viernes en la noche.

Entré, tiré el bolso en el banco al lado de mi puerta y colapsé boca abajo en el sofá.

Me hallaba en algún lugar entre dormida y consciente cuando escuché mi celular sonar desde adentro de mi bolso.

Me arrastré fuera del sofá y contesté al cuarto tono. Sin sorpresas, era Madge.

— ¡Tengo sorprendentes y grandes noticias! — gritó.

Cambié el teléfono de oído, con la esperanza de conservar algo de lo que quedaba de mi audición.

— Entonces escúpelo, muñeca.

Se rió con entusiasmo. — Oh, es demasiado bueno. No puedo simplemente decírtelo por teléfono. Encuéntranos a mí y Gale por unos tragos esta noche. Esto es algo que necesitamos celebrar.

— De acuerdo, ¿dónde? — Para ser honesta, la distracción de salir por unos tragos sonaba bien, y su entusiasmo era contagioso. Ciertamente podía reunir un poco de energía para mi mejor amiga, después de todo.

Hicimos planes para encontrarnos en treinta minutos en un club elegante en la ciudad. Era el mismo lugar al que fuimos a celebrar la temporada pasada, cuando se aprobó la propuesta de tesis de Madge, y era el lugar donde había presentado por primera vez a Gale a los otros, en lugar de mantenerlo todo para sí misma en su apartamento todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, eso era cuando todavía era conocido como Logan.

Me quité la ropa y me quedé desnuda en mi vestidor. Revolví entre las blusas colgadas y las faldas tipo lápiz, pero nada parecía apropiado. Me decidí por un par de vaqueros negros ajustados y una simple camiseta negra sin mangas, junto con el más alto par de tacones que poseía.

Me paré frente al espejo y retorcí mi pelo en un moño elegante. No tenía intención de vestirme toda de negro, pero suponía que iba como mi estado de ánimo. Añadí lápiz labial y rubor para resaltar mi atuendo y tomé un pequeño bolso de estampado de leopardo, y luego me puse en camino.

Varios minutos después, daba codazos para abrirme camino a través de la pared de multitud de gente en el club Aqua, maldiciendo el nombre de Madge y lamentando mi decisión de salir.

Debería haber hecho que me dijera sus grandes noticias por teléfono.

Estaba completamente segura de que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su tesis había terminado. Comenzó a trabajar en ella durante todo el año pasado y removió todo rastro del caso de Gale. Había sido honesta con el profesor Heavensvee acerca de su relación y explicó que ya no se sentía bien acerca de mezclar negocios con placer, por así decirlo. No quería que su profesionalismo o resolución fuese cuestionada, así que había pasado el año anterior rehaciendo todo el proyecto. Pero había valido la pena. Estaba segura de que la celebración de esta noche tenía que ver con ello. Ya había tenido un par de artículos publicados en pequeñas revistas de los alrededores sobre la amnesia y se hacía un nombre propio. Era genial verlo, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que estar afuera ahora, siendo tocada inapropiadamente y que me derramen bebida en mis hermosos zapatos cuando todo lo que tenía ganas era de acurrucarme en mi sofá.

Después de pasar por una multitud de chicas rodeando una novizilla — con velo y tiara — que chillaba como loca, por fin vi a Madge, saludándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su sonrisa era una vista agradable e hice una línea recta hacia ella.

En las últimas semanas habíamos hablado un par de veces sobre el accidente de coche que habíamos presenciado y Madge no había podido borrarlo de su mente mejor de lo que yo había podido, así que me alegraba verla luciendo feliz y relajada esta noche. Dejé que la tensión se fuera cuando me jaló hacia sus brazos para un abrazo. Acaricié su espalda con una mano. Nunca había sido de esas personas que les gusta abrazar.

Cuando me retiré, Madge puso la mano izquierda en frente de su rostro, un gran diamante casi sacándome un ojo.

— ¡Estamos comprometidos! — gritó por encima de la música.

Miré el anillo en un estado de shock e incredulidad. Era un hermoso diamante de corte redondo, brillante y elegante, lo suficientemente grande sin ser llamativo, y estaba encima de una banda con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor. Aspiré una bocanada de aire a pesar del aplastante peso que tenía en mi pecho, y sabiendo que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, la atraje a un abrazo, sosteniéndola más del tiempo necesario para poder reponerme. Madge se apartó, confundiendo mis lágrimas por unas de felicidad. Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz por ella, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si alguien me acabara de dar un puñetazo en el estómago?

— ¡Oh, cariño! Lo sé, ¿no es grandioso?

Asentí y limpié mis ojos. — Felicidades, Madge. — Plasmé una sonrisa —. ¿Dónde está el afortunado? — Agarró mi mano y me llevó a través del bar lleno de gente. No pude dejar de notar que el anillo parecía una voluminosa barrera entre nuestras manos. Me tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarme a ello.

Gale se encontraba parado en el bar, con un vaso de licor color ámbar en la mano, y sonriendo como un idiota. — Felicitaciones, amigo. — Lo abracé a él también, levantando los dedos de los pies y serpenteando un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto? — Su cálido aliento rozó mi oreja.

O era más perceptivo de lo que pensaba, o recordaba el hecho de que no estaba de acuerdo con que él saliera con Madge al principio. — Sí. Ella es feliz, y eso es todo lo que me importa. Y a pesar de antes haberme metido contigo sin piedad, sé que eres bueno. — Me deslicé hacia el bar mientras ellos compartían otro abrazo. Necesitaba una bebida. Preferiblemente algo fuerte.

— ¿Vino? ¿Champaña? — preguntó Gale.

Negué con la cabeza. — Vodka doble con soda — le grité a la chica de pelo rojo detrás de la barra.

Tomé la bebida con manos temblorosas y arrojé la pajilla negra a un lado para tomar un saludable trago.

Traté de disfrutar el resto de la noche, celebrar con mis amigos, que estaban felices, enamorados, y recién comprometidos, pero a pesar del ambiente alegre y las bebidas sin fondo que el camarero parecía estar sirviendo, todo se sentía hueco de alguna manera. La sensación distinta de que alguien me observaba agravaba mi malestar y me hizo escanear entre el mar de cuerpos mezclándose detrás de mí. Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Peeta.

Estaba vestido en vaqueros y una camiseta negra ajustada con la palabra "Seguridad" escrita a través de su pecho en letra blanca. Quería correr por la habitación hacia él, para lanzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello e inhalar su reconfortante aroma, pero me quedé en mi lugar, equilibrada sobre el taburete, temerosa de que si trataba de ponerme de pie, mis piernas no apoyarían mi peso.

La música latía al ritmo de mi corazón, y empecé a sentirme mareada. Los ojos de Peeta viajaron por la longitud de mi cuerpo, desde mis pies, que colgaban de las barras del taburete, hasta mi mano rodeando el vaso que sostenía. Era como si pudiera ver a través de mí, en mi interior, todo lo que pensaba. Todo lo que quería desesperadamente.

Me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, esperando a que viniera hacia mí cuando presionó el dispositivo en su oído, escuchando lo que sólo él podía oír y se fue hacia la parte posterior del club. Empecé a respirar de nuevo una vez que Peeta estuvo fuera de mi vista. Miré hacia Madge, para ver si lo había notado, pero hablaba felizmente con Gale, obviamente distraída. Por un momento me pregunté si me lo había imaginado, pero estaba segura de que no. Sentí su hambre por mí a través de la habitación, y mi cuerpo respondió visiblemente, poniéndome la piel de gallina a pesar del calor que había en la habitación.

Más tarde, cuando seguí a Madge a la pista de baile, empecé a pensar que había imaginado todo lo de ver a Peeta, ya que no lo vi de nuevo. Gale me robó a Madge, pero continué balanceándome con la música, ajena a todo excepto al ritmo del bajo y mis propios latidos.

Me sentí bien al dejar que todo se fuera lejos, de sentir la música y olvidar todo lo demás. Una mano cálida en mi hombro hizo que abriera mis ojos de golpe. Por un segundo, pensé que podía ser Peeta, pero el tipo que me miraba no podía haber sido menos diferente de Peeta si lo intentaba. Lucía una manga colorida de tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo, y una pequeña barra atravesaba una de sus cejas. El señor Ceja Perforada sonrió, y puso sus manos en mi cintura, siguiendo mis movimientos. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y dejé que me guiara. Me presionaba cerca, cálido y sexy con su atuendo de chico malo, y yo estaba borracha. Respiré hondo y solté el aire lentamente, volviéndome al momento. Sus manos se deslizaron a través de mis caderas, sosteniéndome cerca y moviéndose conmigo. Mi pulso tamborileó con ansiedad en mi cuello ante la idea de que Peeta nos estuviera mirando.

Me moví contra él a tiempo con la música y pensé acerca de lo fácil que sería coquetear hasta meterme dentro de sus pantalones, para conseguir que viniera a casa conmigo. Mi mente corrió por todo esto en cuestión de segundos, pero mantuve mi rostro impasible y distante. Sería tan fácil comprometerse en algo sin nombre, sin rostro, sexo sin emociones con este tipo, pero sabía que eso me haría sentir peor. Sabía que eso no era lo que realmente quería. _No es Peeta_, señaló una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza innecesariamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Peeta había regresado, mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Nuestras miradas chocaron y se mantuvieron. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron a las manos de señor Ceja Perforada agarrando mis caderas y frunció el ceño, sus cejas juntándose. Ver a Peeta cuando todas mis defensas estaban abajo causó estragos en mi fuerza de voluntad. No quería nada más que ir hacia él. Para tocarlo, saborearlo. Su mirada azul hielo se mantuvo fija en la mía, con una expresión indescifrable, y luché contra el impulso de cruzar la habitación.

Apretó un dedo en su auricular de nuevo, escuchando con atención y se dirigió a la barra. Incluso mientras bailaba con otro hombre, mis ojos siguieron los movimientos de Peeta, la manera tensa en la que se movía, la rigidez de sus hombros. Llegó al bar, y otro individuo en una camisa de seguridad negra. Él y Peeta intercambiaron algunas palabras, y luego Peeta tomó a una chica rubia, cerca de ellos, guiándola por el brazo hacia el otro lado de la habitación llena de gente, dividiendo el mar de cuerpos mientras se movía.

Caminó por un pasillo trasero, guiando a la chica frente a él hacia adelante con la mano en la base de su columna hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. Mi imaginación corrió salvajemente, pensando en ella haciéndole lo que yo había hecho sólo algunas semanas atrás. El pensamiento me puso enferma y luego fría, la dura realización golpeándome en la cara. Esto era justo lo que Peeta sintió al ver a Finn salir de mi casa. Dios, era una perra. No tenía a nadie a quién culpar de este desastre que no fuese yo misma. Bueno, el destino también hizo una jugada. Pero era frío y duro y morboso, y eso nunca cambiaría, no importaba que tanto quisiera que fuese de otra manera.

El licor en mi estómago se revolvió violentamente y de repente tuve que escapar. Me tambaleé en la pista de baile, deslizándome a través de los apretados cuerpos mientras caminaba, luchando por mi camino hacia el baño.

Me encontraba cerca, sola en un pasillo trasero cuando una sola palabra me detuvo.

—Katniss.

Peeta cerró la distancia entre nosotros, y tan pronto como estuvo cerca, todas mis resoluciones desaparecieron. Las bebidas habían llegado a mí y eso, mezclado con su presencia y el familiar perfume de Peeta jugó con mi cerebro. — ¿Trabajas aquí? — pregunté, acercándome a él, trazando las letras extendidas a través de su camiseta con un dedo.

La chica a la que acompañó no apareció a la vista, y me di cuenta, con una punzada de vergüenza, que sólo había estado haciendo su trabajo, probablemente dejando en el baño a alguien excesivamente bebido.

Sus manos me sujetaron para sostenerme, agarrando mis caderas mientras me tambaleaba en los imposibles tacones. Me agarré de sus bíceps por apoyo. — Pensé que te había dicho que trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un club. — Sus palabras eran huecas, y eficientes, como si quisiera que esta conversación se acabara tan pronto como fuera posible.

Asentí, recordando que lo había hecho. Sólo que no sabía que era este club. Este lugar era conocido por ser un mercado de carne. Estaba segura de que chicas borrachas constantemente se arrojaban sobre él. Alejé ese pensamiento erróneo. No era mío, y no me importaba. Pero sí lo hacía. Incluso cuando no quería admitirlo, sabía que lo hacía.

— ¿Qué hacías…? Te vi trayendo a esa chica aquí atrás… — Me detuve, sabiendo que sonaba celosa cuando no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo, y que probablemente había una perfectamente razonable explicación.

Sus ojos estudiaron los míos, buscando mi intención oculta. — ¿Te preocupaba que estuviera aquí atrás, follándomela?

Sus palabras escocieron, y bajé la mirada, incapaz de responder.

— ¿Tú puedes dejar que un tipo al azar ponga las manos encima de ti en la pista de baile, y duermes con el profesor Odair, pero no puedo interactuar con las mujeres en el trabajo? — Sus palabras eran cortantes y duras, pero su voz se mantuvo en calma, demasiado calmada, y baja, destinada sólo para que yo escuchara. Se pasó las manos por la cara, su frustración era evidente —. Cristo, Katniss. ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Apretó las palmas de las manos en sus ojos —. Estoy cansado de tus juegos mentales. Tienes que averiguar qué mierda quieres.

Me tragué mis nervios. — Lo sé — le dije, aunque mi voz sonó entrecortada e insegura.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia mí, encerrándome contra la pared, su altura lo hacía parecer una torre sobre mí. — Entonces, ¿qué es…?

No sabía exactamente lo que preguntaba, pero tenía una idea. Preguntaba acerca de nosotros. Lo miré a los ojos, y toda mi voluntad se suavizó. — Peeta, por favor… — suspiré, apenas un susurro y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

Me atrajo firmemente hacia él y me sostuvo. No dijimos nada durante unos instantes, sólo nos quedamos así, los latidos de nuestro corazón golpeando en ritmo.

— Madge y Gale se comprometieron — le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

Asintió. — Lo sabía. Él me dijo que planeaba hacerlo.

— Oh.

La frente de Peeta se arrugó. — ¿Eso es lo que te tiene molesta? — Su pulgar rozó mi mandíbula, como si quisiera convencerme para que respondiera, pero me quedé callada —. Katniss… eres un misterio para mí.

Miré hacia esos ojos azules que contenían tanta bondad y belleza en un sólo paquete perfecto. Tal vez estaba jodida en la cabeza. Confiaba en que Peeta no me haría daño, pero eran las circunstancias de la vida las que me preocupaban, y estaba bastante segura de que Peeta no me querría, una vez que se enterara de la verdad.

Sus ojos se quedaron en los míos, con cara de preocupación. — No puedes estar conmigo, pero puedes frotarte en contra de un tipo por ahí, ¿eh? — Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, sosteniéndome en el lugar para controlar mi reacción.

Verlo mirarme otra vez, como si estuviera inspeccionando los daños era exasperante. Yo no era suya, no tenía que protegerme, inspeccionarme. Entonces, ¿por qué una pequeña parte de mí disfrutaba de la sensación? La forma en que Peeta siempre bromeaba conmigo y sus malditos apodos — había tratado de convencerme a mí misma que todo esto era irritante para mis nervios, que no me gustaba… pero era una mentira. Tal vez era una masoquista — me atraía lo que no podía tener sólo para torturarme.

La verdad era que me sentía viva con Peeta. Hacía que el equipaje de mi pasado se sintiera más ligero, me ayudaba a sólo vivir en el momento. Era refrescante. Tal vez era porque me parecía que no podría haber ningún tipo de futuro para nosotros — yo con mi moral perdida y él con su… perfección — que lo hacía tan fácil para mí pasar tiempo con él.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la curva de su boca, y la sonrisa juguetona a la que me instó.

Pensé en la piel suave y bronceada de sus hombros y la espalda, donde anhelaba clavar las uñas y aferrarme como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Porque estaba convencida de que estar con Peeta sería así — una experiencia que alteraría mi vida y en la que necesitaría aferrarme firmemente y no dejarlo ir. Él no era el tipo de persona que dejabas escapar. Ese pensamiento me vino a la mente, prohibido y desagradable. Pero una vez que estuvo allí, no pude alejarlo.

Se inclinó lentamente y presionó un suave beso en mis labios. — ¿Qué quieres de mí? Dime.

El pasillo se hallaba vacío y poco iluminado con bombillas fluorescentes al descubierto cada varios metros, y aunque no era del todo privada, le quería. Agarré sus lados, y me elevé hasta encontrarme con sus labios de nuevo. La altura de los tacones me hizo más fácil besarlo. — Esto. Por favor. — Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que pedía. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba un poco borracha, y una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la tristeza a calentura, corría a través de mi sistema.

Peeta bajó su boca a la mía y me besó minuciosamente, su lengua empujando en mis labios para persuadir y coquetear con la mía. Todos mis sentidos se agitaron con su presencia.

Peeta solo era embriagador, no necesitaba el alcohol. ¿Cómo en el mundo había pensado alguna vez que Finn era suficiente?

Agarró mi culo y me arrastró más cerca, presionándome contra su firme longitud, frotando las manos arriba y abajo por mi trasero. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba duro, y mi cuerpo respondió. Dejé escapar un suave gemido cuando lo sentí presionar contra mi cadera.

Tomó la parte posterior de mi rodilla y levantó mi muslo, asegurándolo alrededor de sus caderas, y se impulsó hacia mí. Él, por encima de todos los demás hombres, sabía cómo ponerme húmeda en un instante. ¿O era sólo debido a la anticipación de estar con él, y el hecho de que todavía no había tenido relaciones íntimas? No estaba completamente segura, pero sabía que en realidad no importaba. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Peeta me había levantado y me llevaba por el pasillo, mis tacones altos rebotando contra su parte trasera. Llegó a la puerta, la abrió y me llevó dentro de lo que parecía ser una oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, entonces me dejó en el suelo y volvió a besarme, presionando mi espalda contra la puerta, con las manos explorando rudamente mi cuerpo.

Tiró del cuello de mi camiseta y las copas de mi sujetador hacia abajo, liberando mis pechos, y se inclinó para degustarlos. Su boca y sus manos se encontraban por todas partes y apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos. Todos mis sentidos estaban eufóricos mientras me perdía en su tacto, el olor masculino de su piel, la barba áspera en su mandíbula y sus besos ansiosos.

Abrí los ojos para verlo, necesitando saber que realmente estaba aquí conmigo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada mordisco y beso que ponía sobre mis pechos. Enredé mis dedos a través de su pelo y tiré, sosteniéndolo cerca. — Peeta —gemí.

Sus dedos hurgaron en el botón de mis jeans, y una vez que bajó la cremallera, su mano se deslizó por mi vientre, dentro de mis bragas y sus cálidos dedos estaban dentro de mí, acariciándome desde adentro hacia afuera. Estaba empapada, y mi cuerpo no proporcionaba ninguna resistencia, aceptándolo ávidamente. Grité cuando añadió un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear más fuerte.

Agarré sus hombros como apoyo cuando sentí que mis piernas temblaban, y Peeta aminoró el paso, follándome lentamente con sus dedos, deslizándolos centímetro a delicioso centímetro y luego los retiraba.

Busqué la hebilla de su cinturón y tiré de sus jeans. Su mano libre me ayudó y juntos tiramos sus pantalones hacia abajo. Sacando de mala gana sus dedos de mis bragas, me caí de rodillas delante de él y miré hacia arriba, acariciando mi mejilla en su bóxer. Él acarició los mechones de mi cabello para apartarlos de mi rostro y me miró a los ojos.

Poco a poco, empujé el bóxer hacia abajo hasta que su hermoso pene se liberó. Pellizqué y lamí desde sus bolas hasta la punta, mientras que enterraba su mano en mi pelo. — Oh, mierda, Katniss — gimió, rogando por más contacto —. Ven aquí, nena. — Agarró el eje en su mano y lo introdujo en mi boca, empujando las caderas hacia adelante con una presión suave para conducirlo en mi boca. Agarré su longitud en ambas manos y con impaciencia lo jalé aún más profundo, girando mi lengua en la cabeza mientras chupaba. Su pene se sacudió en mi boca y dejó escapar un torrente de obscenidades.

Mis bragas estaban empapadas y mi coño rogaba para ser llenado, pero aún así, seguí chupándolo con entusiasmo. Nunca me había encendido tanto hacer esto, pero la respuesta genuina de Peeta era caliente. Continuaba meciendo sus caderas hacia delante, empujándose a sí mismo cada vez más lejos en mi boca hasta que su pene golpeaba la parte posterior de mi garganta. Me atraganté accidentalmente y rápidamente la sacó. — Lo siento. — Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos con una mirada de confusión y preocupación —. No quería ahogarte, eres tan jodidamente buena en esto, que es difícil contenerse contigo. — Me acarició la mejilla a modo de disculpa.

Le sonreí con los labios hinchados y húmedos. — Está bien. — Me gustó que le afectara tanto, que casi perdió el control. Estaba bastante segura de que le afecté de una manera que otras chicas nunca lo hicieron y me gustó eso.

Su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y busqué su pene otra vez, lamiendo y succionando la cabeza.

Su auricular crujió con la estática y lo apretó contra su oído, escuchando una conversación que yo no podía percibir.

— Joder — se quejó, con frustración en vez de placer. Me puso en mis pies y luego se metió de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones —. Me tengo que ir, nena. Hay una pelea afuera.

La idea de parar en este momento era una tortura. Estaba a punto de sugerir que nos encontráramos en diez minutos en el baño, cuando me detuvo con un tierno beso. —¿Podemos terminar esto más tarde en casa, donde hay una cama de verdad y puedo ocuparme de ti como te mereces?

Le devolví el beso, y sin pensarlo solté —: Sí.

Asintió y besó mis labios suavemente. — Gracias a Dios. No creo que esto vaya a bajar hasta que me venga al menos dos veces. — Hizo una mueca y se ajustó su erección en sus pantalones.

Sonreí, amando cuánto podía calentarlo. — Eso no debería ser un problema.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mi vientre, ligeramente trazando el hueso de mi cadera y enviando un cosquilleo directamente a mi clítoris. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a estar bien esperándome? No puedo esperar para comer ese bonito lugar tuyo.

Gemí y asentí, mientras apretaba mis muslos. Peeta sonrió ante mi respuesta. Una vez que nuestra ropa estuvo en su lugar, me auxilió hasta los servicios y se fue al frente del club para hacer frente a la perturbación.

Me quedé muy sorprendida por mi apariencia. Mi moño ahora era una ruina floja de rizos gracias a las manos excursionistas de Peeta, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Me peiné con los dedos, eligiendo dejarlo suelto y volví a unirme a Madge y Gale, que sin duda se preguntaban dónde había desaparecido.

«»

Cuando llegué a casa, me cambié de mis vaqueros a los pantalones de yoga para sentirme más cómoda. Me acurruqué en mi cama con mis gatos y me aseguré de que el timbre de mi celular estuviera a todo volumen para despertarme en caso de que me durmiera cuando Peeta llamara. Encendí el televisor para añadir un poco de ruido de fondo y me dispuse a esperar.

Una hora más tarde, todavía hojeaba los canales, esperando su llamada, cuando el estridente sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó. Era Peeta.

_En casa en 10 min. ¿Despierta para pasar el rato?_

Si pasar el rato era un código para follar, sí, sí lo estaba. Los siguientes diez minutos pasaron más despacio que toda la hora antes que ellos, pero finalmente escuché el camión de Peeta retumbar antes de detenerse. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré en el porche. Aún vestido con su camiseta negra de seguridad, se veía caliente y fuerte. Me gustaba saber que a pesar de que tenía un lado blando y dulce, trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un club de la ciudad y esta noche fue a separar una pelea. En realidad no había nada que no me gustara de Peeta y la realización me asustó un poco. Corrió por las escaleras del porche y me levantó en un abrazo, levantando mis pies descalzos de la tierra. Me dio un dulce beso en la sien y me bajó.

— ¿Quieres subir? — preguntó.

Asentí con entusiasmo, y se rió. — Bien. Sólo tengo que darme una ducha primero. Esta noche fue una locura.

Una vez que llegamos arriba, me recosté en su cama mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para limpiarse. Retiré las mantas y me acurruqué en el aroma cálido y acogedor de Peeta que estaba por todas partes en las sábanas. Ni siquiera me quejé cuando Bob saltó para unirse a mí, tumbándose por todo el pie de la cama.

Cuando Peeta regresó, vestido sólo en su bóxer negro, mi corazón comenzó a hacer un ruido sordo. No sabía lo que podría suceder entre nosotros esta noche. La pasión cálida de antes había disminuido, pero no desgastado por completo. Sólo me preguntaba si ahora que Peeta podría pensar las cosas con más claridad, todavía querría lo que yo necesitaba.

Bob levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido de los pies descalzos de Peeta mientras avanzaban a lo largo del piso de madera, pero luego suspiró y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose más cómodo. Los ojos de Peeta se movieron a los míos, y ambos sonreímos.

— Esto es lo que ustedes dos hacen cuando no estoy aquí, ¿no es así? — Mi boca se torció en una sonrisa.

— Sin comentarios. — Levantó a Bob de la cama y lo depositó en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pero no antes de que le oyera susurrar en voz baja al perro —: Lo siento, amigo.

Cruzó la habitación y se unió a mí en la cama, tumbándose a mi lado para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— Hola, hermosa — susurró en voz baja.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Sus ojos lucían ensombrecidos por los círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, y algunas líneas tenues marcaban su frente. Tracé con un solo dedo por su piel, y cerró los ojos, como si saboreara mi toque.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho, sobre el pelo grueso y el músculo tenso. Arrastré de nuevo mis dedos sobre su vientre, y medí su respuesta. Su pene todavía no estaba duro, por una vez, pero se sacudió en su bóxer ajustado.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — Eso se siente bien.

— Date la vuelta. Te voy a dar un masaje. — Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, aspiré un aliento. Los recuerdos de darle un masaje a Marvel destellaron en mí. Le encantaba tener la espalda marcada, y prácticamente dejaría ronchas al raspar mis uñas por su piel.

_Pero esta vez era diferente_, me recordé.

Peeta se dio la vuelta y aceptó la oferta. Le froté los hombros, cuello y cuero cabelludo con las yemas de mis dedos. Su respiración se ralentizó y se niveló mientras se relajaba ante mi tacto. Me incliné y lo miré. Los ojos cerrados. La respiración profunda. La boca floja. Se quedó dormido.

Me reí para mis adentros y acurruqué mi cuerpo junto a su forma durmiendo, arrastrando las mantas para cubrirnos a los dos. Se dio la vuelta a su lado, y me apretó contra su pecho. — Buenas noches, Katy-Kat — murmuró.

— Buenas noches — exhalé suavemente, sorprendida de que la emoción corriendo a través de mi sistema era de alivio. Sabía que el sexo iba a cambiar la dinámica entre nosotros, y aunque mi cuerpo dolía por esa intimidad con Peeta, no había absolutamente decidido si ese cambio sería bienvenido. Las cosas empezaban a sentirse como una relación y no estaba segura de que podría ir allí con él. Mi último pensamiento antes de que me quedara dormida fue que estaba a salvo por otro día, a salvo en los brazos de Peeta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, otra noche en brazos de Peeta… ¿Les gustó el capítulo? **

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Guest: **Capítulo 9: No lo es! Por suerte para nosotras, jajaja. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos PD: Deja tu nombre en los comentarios, que no sé a quien dirigirlo! ;)

**Guest: **Capítulo 11: Uy! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Supongo que si has leído alguna historia antes, ya te he contestado algún review en alguna oportunidad. La próxima dejame saber quien sos. Te agradezco mucho por escribirme. Nos leemos.

**Adelanto:**

De acuerdo. Básicamente me decía que me mantuviese alejada de su hijo, y que él iba a seguir siendo un niño de mamá.

— No estamos saliendo, Effie. Sólo somos amigos. — Mantuve mi postura, mi voz nunca vacilante.

Asintió, apretando los labios con fuerza. — Lo sé. Sólo puedo ver que hay algo entre los dos. Ten cuidado con él, es importante para nosotros.

— Entiendo. — Asentí, tomando el plato de sus manos y relajándome un poco.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 13**

Por qué había accedido a cenar en la casa de la mamá de Peeta, no tenía idea. Pero de alguna forma, el siguiente sábado, me encontré llevando una falda y un suéter, mientras caminaba por el sendero detrás de Peeta y Bob, con una cazuela caliente en mis manos.

Effie abrió la puerta una vez nos acercamos, y Prim corrió hacia los brazos de Peeta. Ella comenzó a treparlo como un Jungle Gym mientras Effie lo admiraba con adoración. Era evidente que él era un héroe para sus ojos.

— Mamá, Prim, recuerdan a Katniss, ¿cierto?

Ambas se giraron y me observaron como si fuera un monstruo de tres cabezas.

— ¿Por qué está ella aquí? — preguntó Prim, descendiendo de su cuerpo larguirucho hasta que sus pies estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo —. Nunca antes habías traído una chica a casa.

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa. — Por la boca de los bebés. — Colocó una mano tranquilizadora en mi espalda, y se inclinó en mi oreja —. Lo siento por eso.

La boca de Effie se curvó en una sonrisa rígida y sostuvo la puerta. — Por favor, pasen.

La seguí adentro hasta la cocina, donde le pasé la cazuela. La tomó y miró con recelo su contenido a través de la tapa de vidrio. — ¿Qué es?

— Es queso brie y arándanos horneados.

Frunció el ceño. — Oh. Bien, gracias. — Sostuvo el contenedor fuera de su cuerpo como si estuviera lleno de residuos nucleares y se acercó al mostrador para colocarlo allí para enfriarse.

Me gustaría decir que la noche fue mejor después de eso, pero por desgracia no fue así. Tanto la madre como la hija claramente adoraban a Peeta y estaban encantadas con cada cosa que hacía y decía, y por lo demás prácticamente me ignoraron. El brie horneado fue misteriosamente olvidado en la cocina cuando el pollo y las patatas asadas se colocaron sobre la mesa, hasta que fui a recuperarlo. Había estado indecisa sobre si traer algo o no, pero a Peeta le había gustado la idea y creí que sería un lindo detalle.

Peeta tomó una gran porción del queso suave y lo untó sobre una rebanada de pan, comentando lo buen cocinera que era mientras masticaba. Esto hizo que el ceño de su madre regresara, y que una línea se plegara en su frente como queriendo puntualizar su opinión de otra mujer alimentando a su hijo.

Peeta, por su parte, parecía no darse cuenta de que estas dos mujeres en su vida no pensaban que había espacio para una tercera, y yo no estaba dispuesta a señalárselo a él. Esa no era mi intención de todos modos, ¿no? Así que me quedé callada durante la cena y observé la manera sencilla con la que compartían bromas familiares.

Su busca personas sonó ruidosamente, sorprendiendo a Prim. Siempre lo molestaba con lo alto que tiene su volumen. Él respondía que no quería perder una llamada. Lo comprobó y frunció el ceño. Segundos más tarde, sonó de nuevo.

_Mierda_. Incluso yo sabía que el doble pitido era una mala señal.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, lleno de la excitante energía que le infundía cuando recibía una llamada, y se puso la chaqueta. — ¿Vas a estar bien? — Se inclinó y besó la cima de mi cabeza, el mismo trato que antes le había dado a su madre y Prim. Y, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para su madre.

Asentí débilmente. — Por supuesto. Ten cuidado. — Por primera vez sentí una punzada de preocupación desenrollarse en mi vientre. Peeta se ponía regularmente en peligro. No era algo en lo que quisiera hacer hincapié, así que hice una oración en silencio, alejando la preocupación y fijé una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me di cuenta de golpe que si se marchaba significaba que yo iba a quedarme. Con su madre. Y la hermana. Y Boo Boo. Señor, ayúdame.

Ayudé a su madre a limpiar la mesa y cargué el lavavajillas. Trabajamos codo a codo en relativo silencio, pero sabía que había algo en su cabeza, algo más además de la llamada de Peeta.

Aferró la cazuela en sus manos, mirando pensativamente. Me preparé para lo que podría decir. — Peeta es un joven especial.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. — Le ofrecí una sonrisa, tratando de demostrarle que nos encontrábamos en el mismo equipo, y a pesar de lo que ella pensara, mi intención no era hacerle daño.

— Ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida. No estoy segura de lo que te ha dicho, pero Prim y yo dependemos de él, y... No puedo permitir que nada de eso cambie.

De acuerdo. Básicamente me decía que me mantuviese alejada de su hijo, y que él iba a seguir siendo un niño de mamá. — No estamos saliendo, Effie. Sólo somos amigos. — Mantuve mi postura, mi voz nunca vacilante.

Asintió, apretando los labios con fuerza. — Lo sé. Sólo puedo ver que hay algo entre los dos. Ten cuidado con él, es importante para nosotros.

— Entiendo. — Asentí, tomando el plato de sus manos y relajándome un poco.

Prim entró y tiró de mi camisa. — ¿Puedes venir a jugar conmigo? Peeta nunca juega a las Barbies.

Effie sonrió a su hija, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas, y me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo tono de azul de los de su hijo. — Ve. Yo me encargo de esto.

Me arrastré detrás de Prim, siguiéndola a través de la pequeña casa hacia su dormitorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa de algodón de azúcar, y una colcha del mismo rosa fuerte alegre gritaban: niña pequeña. Pero la moqueta gastada y ventanas con corrientes de aire, daban señales de una madre soltera que luchaba por llegar al fin del mes.

Los juguetes se hallaban esparcidos al azar por el suelo, después de aparentemente haber sido disparados de un baúl de juguetes metido en un rincón. Sin embargo ella parecía saber dónde estaba todo, y me llevó al lugar donde guardaba sus Barbies. Me reuní con ella en la alfombra debajo de la ventana y me entregó una muñeca que lucía desquiciada, que había sufrido recientemente el desafortunado accidente de tener todo el pelo cortado hasta el cuero cabelludo. No íbamos a jugar al salón de bellezas Barbie, al parecer.

Vi una bolsa de plástico llena de ropa para muñecas y tiré de ella.

— Muy bien, Prim. ¿Qué tal si jugamos al centro comercial y hacemos que Barbie se pruebe diferentes atuendos?

Prim asintió con entusiasmo y dejé la bolsa en el suelo con un suspiro, clasificando camisas, pantalones y vestidos en diferentes pilas. Si bien estar con Prim era ciertamente menos estresante que salir con Effie, todavía rezaba para que Peeta no demorara mucho en volver.

Un par de horas más tarde, un sudoroso y agotado Peeta regresó a la casa de su madre a recogerme. El entusiasmo que había seguido a la llamada se había evaporado, y había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento sombrío de lo que acababa de ver y experimentar. Había aprendido a no hacer preguntas, así que sabía que si quería compartir los detalles, lo haría. Durante el fin de semana en la casa del lago, lo había escuchado contarle algunas de las historias más difíciles a Gale. Como la vez que un coche se acercó al puente en el río Chicago, y Peeta, al ser un buceador de rescate certificado, fue tras la mujer atrapada en el vehículo. Había traído bebés al mundo, luchado contra incendios, y llegado a la escena de accidentes fatales más veces de las que podía contar en los últimos años.

Le di un abrazo tranquilizador, y su expresión se suavizó un poco, luego me fui a la cocina por mi cazuela. En presencia de Peeta, Effie no era más que amable y familiar, su conducta anterior se había ido, pero no olvidado.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos, ya que era la hora de dormir de Prim.

No dije nada acerca del intento de su madre de advertirme sobre la situación de camino a casa. Afuera era oscuro y el zumbido de la carretera mantuvo a Peeta perdido en sus pensamientos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su madre y su hermana, bueno, casi todo. Yo sabía que él esperaba que la chica adecuada entrara en su vida. No creo que se diera cuenta de que las expectativas eran muy altas, que su madre era agobiante y que parecía demasiado... perfecto.

De todos modos, sabía que la chica adecuada tendría suerte de contar con él, y reconocía el hecho de que en un pequeño rincón sin usar de mi corazón, mantenía la esperanza de que la muchacha podría ser yo.

«»

Me dirigí a mi cuarto sola, necesitando un poco de espacio de Peeta y la cena que había despertado sentimientos extraños sobre la familia y la vida, cosa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Miré a mí alrededor en lo que solía ser mi lugar favorito en mi hermosa casa adosada, el asiento de la ventana de mi habitación que daba al patio trasero. Ahora que sabía que la cama de Peeta se encontraba exactamente encima de la mía, no podía verlo del mismo modo.

Deslicé mis dedos a lo largo de la tela color champán que me había mandado hacer para la funda del asiento, y la pila de libros de la mesa que había dispuesto cuidadosamente allí. Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre los lomos de los libros. Me importaban una mierda las Pastelerías de París, o las razas de perro de Westminster, o los edificios del horizonte de Nueva York, sólo creí que la pila de libros parecía interesante, intrigante. Pero en cambio, al igual que mi vida, se había apagado, sin vida y sin sentido.

Me senté en el asiento y miré hacia la oscuridad. Los últimos años de mi vida se agolpaban en mi cerebro, me di cuenta de que había tenido miedo de graduarme de la universidad. Para comenzar realmente a vivir mi vida. Me escondí en el refugio y la rutina de la vida estudiantil, como si pudiera fingir que su muerte nunca ocurrió, sabiendo que nunca más podría abrirme a ese tipo de dolor. Pero todo lo que había logrado hacer fue impedirme seguir viviendo. No era ninguna maravilla que Madge creyera que Peeta y yo no éramos una buena pareja. Y es probable que no lo fuéramos, cuando miras nuestros niveles emocionales, nuestra madurez. Había hecho todo lo posible para impedirme experimentar algo remotamente real. Cuando todo lo que logré hacer fue acumular una colección de cosas sin valor, abriéndome camino a través de un sinnúmero de hombres suficientes para llenar una pequeña libreta negra. Lo único que sentía era vacío y hueco.

Me moví desde el asiento a mi cama y coloqué una almohada en mi regazo. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de mi mamá, decidiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos hablado.

Ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, a pesar de que las únicas palabras que había pronunciado eran —: Hola mamá.

— ¿Qué te tiene toda enredada? ¿Cómo está la escuela?

— La escuela va bien, mamá. — Dejé escapar un lento suspiro —. Es que... he estado pensando últimamente… en Marv.

— Oh, Katniss, no hagas eso. El Dr. Aurelius te lo ha dicho. Nada de eso ha sido tu culpa. Es tiempo de seguir adelante, cariño.

—Es Kat, mamá. Kat. Resopló suavemente en el teléfono.

— Ese no es tú nombre. Esa es la versión fría y dura de ti que has intentado llegar a ser, cariño. Es hora de volver a ser tú.

_Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._ Me había dado esta misma charla en numerosas ocasiones, y yo sabía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada a tratar de discutir con ella. — Hay alguien con él que he estado algo así como saliendo, y su familia y las relaciones son muy importantes para él. Sé que piensas que es hora, pero es como si no pudiera superar el obstáculo de la pérdida de Marvel de esa manera y, quiero decir, mira tu relación con papá. No es exactamente un respaldo ganador para el amor y el matrimonio.

— Estoy feliz de que estés saliendo con alguien, cariño, pero déjalo en tus manos para saltar cincuenta pasos por delante, en el matrimonio y los bebés. Sólo tienes que tomar un día a la vez. Y en cuanto a tu padre y yo... ¿crees que lamento casarme con él? — Se echó a reír —. No Katniss, no lo hago. Te tuve a ti y a tu hermano gracias a eso. Los primeros quince años de matrimonio fueron la época más feliz de mi vida. No me arrepiento en absoluto. Las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo entre tu padre y yo, y aunque no le deseo a nadie ese tipo de situación, no cambiaría nada.

Me mordí el labio, pensando esta nueva información. Al oír a mi madre, quien estuvo una vez tan amargada y hastiada de los hombres después de su divorcio, darme cuenta que ella haría todo de nuevo, fue impactante. No necesitaba un doctorado en psicología para saber que me había estado escondiendo detrás del divorcio de mis padres y la posterior caída como una excusa para evitar el compromiso en mi propia vida.

Era difícil darse cuenta, a pesar de que probablemente debería haber tranquilizado mi mente.

— Parece un buen tipo. Apuesto a que a Marvel le habría gustado. — Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho, como para recordarme que seguía allí. — Me tengo que ir, mamá. Gracias por el consejo.

Apagué el teléfono y lo arrojé sobre la cama.

Tal vez debería ser sincera con Peeta. Pero no, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Una vez que se entere de la verdad acerca de mí, ya no me querría. No sería capaz de cumplir con sus ridículamente altas expectativas. No era perfecta. Ni siquiera cerca.

Si él realmente sentía algo por mí, tenía que demostrarlo. Puede ser que sea engañoso ponerlo a prueba de esta manera a ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a ir, pero necesitaba esto. Necesitaba que me mostrara que yo valía la pena. Que predique con el ejemplo y me haga suya.

¿Cómo podría devolver sus sentimientos si tenía que arriesgar mi _corazón,_ cuando él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su cuerpo? Sólo había una solución. Tenía que seducir a Peeta de una vez por todas, y después vería dónde nos encontrábamos. Ahora que había tomado esta decisión, mi vientre bailaba con los nervios. ¿Podría realmente seguir adelante con esto? ¿Y todo lo que podría significar?

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber qué sentía Peeta realmente por mí. Y cómo yo le respondería.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué piensa hacer Katniss? Y mas importante ¿Cómo reaccionará Peeta?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

— No me provoques, Katniss. Vienes aquí, cargando comida y cerveza y ofreciéndote a mí… no esperes que no tome lo que estás ofreciendo.

¿Qué ofrecía? ¿Realmente había pensado bien esto? ¿Qué pensaba Peeta de que esté aquí, exactamente? Frotó su nariz a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi cuello, inhalando mi esencia. — No entiendes el efecto que tienes en mí — susurró.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	14. Chapter 14T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 14**

A pesar de toda la loca reflexión corriendo a través de mi mente todo el día, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era tiempo de ponerme mis bragas de chica grande y encargarme. La plática con mi mamá anoche pesaba en mí. Por cinco años había protegido mi corazón como si fuera mi maldito trabajo, porque había visto de primera mano cuan fácilmente todo podría ser arrancado de ti. Y aunque todavía no me sentía lista para llevarlo al extremo, sabía que necesitaba sincerarme con Peeta más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Levanté el saco de papel marrón que sujetaba en mi cadera mientras tocaba en su puerta.

Peeta se paró frente a mí, viéndose solemne en vaqueros raídos, una camisa blanca y pies desnudos. — Hola, entra. — Jaló la puerta abriéndola más —. ¿Estás de vuelta, Katniss? — Sus palabras estaban llenas de profundo significado, y le di un asentimiento breve.

— Con un ofrecimiento de paz. — Extendí la bolsa, llena con envases de comida china y un pack de seis de cervezas importadas que sabía que era su favorita.

Sonrió, una gran y genuina sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectamente derechos, blancos y me golpeó una fuerza completa de lo guapo que era este hombre. — Gracias a Dios. Estoy cansado de dormir con ese maldito perro. Y contigo de vuelta, no me siento mal por echarlo de mi cama.

Me reí y crucé el umbral a su apartamento. — No te adelantes, no dije que me fuera a quedar esta noche. — Pero sabía que lo haría. Había extrañado a Peeta con fiereza. Me ocupé en la cocina, llenando dos platos con comida china cuando salió detrás de mí y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, encerrándome contra la encimera. Sentí su cálido aliento haciéndome cosquillas detrás de mi cuello.

— No me provoques, Katniss. Vienes aquí, cargando comida y cerveza y ofreciéndote a mí… no esperes que no tome lo que estás ofreciendo.

¿Qué ofrecía? ¿Realmente había pensado bien esto? ¿Qué pensaba Peeta de que esté aquí, exactamente? Frotó su nariz a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi cuello, inhalando mi esencia. — No entiendes el efecto que tienes en mí — susurró.

Tragué y me giré en sus brazos así lo enfrentaba, y levanté la vista para encontrar sus ojos. Sin mis tacones me sentí miniatura contra él, apenas llegando a su barbilla. Bajó su boca a la mía, pero no me besó inmediatamente como esperaba.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres? — susurró contra mis labios.

— Todo — solté sin pensar.

Su boca reclamó la mía con un beso apasionado, sus labios moviéndose contra los míos mientras su lengua se arrastraba adentro. Ansiosamente emparejé su beso, moviendo mi lengua en círculos con la suya en un baile que fue todo excepto delicado. Me succionó el labio inferior y mordió la carne suave. El ardor del dolor fue inesperado y caliente, y dejé salir un suave lloriqueo.

Retrocedió y encontró mis ojos. — ¿Es eso lo que necesitas? ¿Qué tome el control? ¿Necesitas que sea rudo? — Respiró, su voz profunda y áspera. Sus grandes manos enmarcaron mi cara y sin mucha delicadeza forzó mi barbilla a subir, agarrando mi mandíbula y cuello —. ¿Es eso lo que necesito hacer para conseguir llegar a ti?

Rechiné una respuesta mientras tejía sus manos debajo de mi cabello y cuidadosamente lo jaló, así que mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y pudo tomar mi boca otra vez.

Me gustaba este lado de Peeta, este fuerte hombre que sabía que se encontraba ahí todo el tiempo. Me gustaba no tener que pensar por un cambio, y mi cerebro disfrutó en el vacío que seguía. Le di la vuelta a todo ese pensamiento racional y de lógica al momento y sólo sentí. A Peeta. Y todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme.

Me recliné hacia él, hambrienta por más contacto y amando la sensación de la longitud de su firme cuerpo presionado contra mí. Sólo había una manera de probar cómo realmente se sentía por mí — y, supuse, también cómo me sentía sobre él. No sabía por qué me había tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta cual era la solución a toda esta obsesión, Peeta. No estaría fuera de mi sistema hasta que durmiéramos juntos.

Nuevo plan.

Necesitaba enfrentar mis miedos y hacerlo enfrentar los suyos. ¿Él estaba dispuesto a hacerme suya? Y quizás más importante, ¿yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo mío?

Sus manos comenzaron a buscar a tientas el dobladillo de mi camisa, y levanté los brazos para permitirle levantarla sobre mi cabeza. Me paré frente a él en topless, ya que me había quitado el sostén para dormir

Enderecé mis hombros, empujando hacia afuera mis pechos para su inspección. Era obvio cuanto disfrutaba mis tetas. Sus manos y boca comenzaron a acariciarlas, tocar, besar y mordisquear casi como si estuviera en piloto automático, arrastrado por algún poderoso dispositivo de seguimiento guiándolo a su objetivo.

Amaba cuán minuciosamente adoraba mi cuerpo. Se echó un festín de mi carne hasta que estaba sonrojada y cálida. Jalé suavemente de su cabello para hacerlo retroceder y besarme. Su lengua salvajemente invadió mi boca, acariciando la mía mientras sus caderas cuidadosamente se balanceaban hacia adelante, chocando levemente su tensa erección contra mi vientre. Mis caderas automáticamente se flexionaron hacia las suyas, buscando, queriendo.

Me dejé caer en mis rodillas, necesitando probarlo. Mientras me instalaba en el piso entre sus pies, sus manos ya colocadas en su pretina, trabajando para liberarse de sus vaqueros. Levanté la vista hacia él y sostuve su mirada mientras me ofrecía una probada. Permanecí quieta, con la boca abierta, las manos en sus muslos mientras él sujetaba su vara y comenzó a trabajar entrando y saliendo de mi boca, observando cuando giré mi lengua por la cabeza hinchada.

— Joder, nena. — Me agarró el cabello, empujándose más lejos en mi boca —. Justo así.

Con entusiasmo lo tomé más profundo, abriendo tan amplio como podía aceptarlo. Balanceé su longitud, dándome un festín ávidamente con cada grueso centímetro de su cualidad masculina, incapaz de evitar los húmedos sonidos que mi boca hacían contra su carne o los pequeños gemidos de deseo cuando chocaba con la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Un segundo después, puso sus manos debajo de mis brazos y me arrastró con rudeza a mis pies. — En mi cama. Ahora. — Sus dedos en la base de mi columna me dieron un empujoncito hacia adelante, hacia su cama.

Me sentía simplemente muy feliz para acceder, estando locamente cachonda y tan curiosa sobre exactamente cuán lejos iba a dejar ir esto.

Cuando entré en su habitación mantuvo las luces apagadas, y me giró para enfrentarlo. Se agachó y probó mi pecho izquierdo, y entonces el derecho, mordisqueando mi piel antes de que se levantara. Me desabotonó los vaqueros. — Quítate estos — ordenó —. Las bragas también.

Tenía que saber lo que pedía. La última vez que estuvimos juntos dejé claro que mi ropa interior necesitaba quedarse puesta, de otra manera no había promesas de mantenerme alejada de su pene.

Me quité los vaqueros, y luego lentamente, cuidadosamente deslicé mis bragas abajo por mis piernas. No escapó de mi atención que usaba bragas blancas de algodón, había bromeado con Madge que era mi par más virginal.

Los ojos de Peeta se movieron a lo largo de mis piernas, observándome soltar las bragas a mis tobillos y lanzarlas con mi dedo del pie. Tragó, y en la sombría habitación, pude ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar en su garganta. Mariposas — no, más que una parvada de pájaros, grandes pájaros, como pavos reales, o avestruces — se amotinaban en mi vientre. No había estado así de nerviosa cuando había perdido mi propia virginidad. No estaba segura que eso era lo que íbamos a hacer, hasta que noté que el aire en la habitación se sentía diferente y la mirada de Peeta más necesitada, y sabía que el sexo estaba en el menú.

— Ven aquí. — Extendió la mano y la tomé, dejándolo guiarme a la cama.

Colisionamos juntos en el centro del colchón, un enredo de brazos y piernas mientras nos besábamos con rudeza por varios minutos. No estaba segura si debería tomar los asuntos en mis propias manos, como la más experimentada, o permitirle a Peeta dirigir así podría estar segura que esto era lo que él quería. Escogí lo segundo.

Después de varios minutos, se movió y me arrastró con él. — No tengo ningún condón. — Respiró contra mi cuello.

¡_Mierda! ¿Realmente íbamos a hacer esto?_ — Creo que tengo uno en mi bolso — me oí decir.

— ¿Dónde está? — En mi apartamento. — Sonreí, culpablemente. Seguramente esto sería el respiro que necesitábamos para calmar la situación, para que él vuelva a estar bajo control.

Peeta se paró y se puso unos pantalones cortos de chándal del piso, y solté una risita ante la vista de él.

— ¿Qué? — Bajó la vista, y se rió entre dientes de sí mismo. Su erección causaba que los pantalones hicieran una carpa en el frente, haciendo extremadamente obvio que llevaba algo de madera importante —. Está oscuro. Nadie verá nada — aseguró.

— Sí, pero si lo hacen, llamarán a la policía.

Se echó a reír nuevamente, y dejó la habitación.

— Mi bolso está en la isla — grité a su trasero retirándose.

Todo el tiempo que se fue, mi mente alternaba entre el pánico y la euforia, y mi corazón se azotaba contra mi pecho por la ráfaga de emoción.

Regresó un minuto después con todo mi bolso, el grande bulto todavía sobresaliendo de la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Los dejó caer en sus tobillos y se me unió en la cama otra vez.

Saqué el condón y puse mi bolso en el piso. El empaque de plástico crujió en mis manos, el ruido astillando el silencio de la habitación. Verifiqué la expresión de Peeta por dudas, por alguna señal de que no quisiera esto y no encontré ninguna.

— ¿Sí? — De alguna manera, el acuerdo verbal parecía también estar en orden. Una decisión como esta no se suponía que sea tomada a la ligera.

— Sí. ― La voz de Peeta era baja, pero fuerte.

Rasgué abriendo el empaque, entonces me incliné hacia él y coloqué el condón en su vientre. Lo desenrolló en sí mismo mientras nos besábamos. Parecía estar tomando un montón de tiempo excesivo, pero no quería avergonzarlo preguntando si sabía lo que hacía.

Una vez que sus manos se levantaron y acunaron mi mandíbula, supe que se lo puso y que no había nada que nos detuviera. Mis latidos aumentaron a un nivel incómodo, pero todavía quería ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Lo oí gemir, y abrí los ojos. Se veía incómodo y su erección se había suavizado ligeramente. —Joder, esta cosa está ajustada. — Contuve una risa, porque claro que se suponía esté apretada, pero cuando bajé la mirada y vi que de verdad parecía estar cortando su circulación y sólo cubría la mitad de su longitud, mi carcajada murió en mis labios.

— Peeta, no lo necesitamos. — Me he hecho estudios recientemente y hasta este punto siempre había usado condones, a pesar de tomar la píldora.

Jaló la goma para liberarla con un chasquido y lo lanzó al piso al lado de la cama.

Si fuera cualquier otro chico, pensaría que era un plan para ir libre de condón, pero no Peeta, podía decir que verdaderamente lo había sorprendido cuán incómodo había sido el ofensivo pedazo de látex.

— ¿Mejor? — susurré. Asintió ligeramente.

— Mucho. — Agarró mis antebrazos y me arrastró a su regazo —. Ahora ven aquí.

Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez mientras me movía contra sus caderas. Esta vez cuando su vara se deslizó en mis húmedos pliegues, no había ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

Esperé a que me detuviera, o dijera algo — cualquier cosa. Pero permaneció en silencio a un lado de su brusca respiración y el gemido ocasional. Cuando sentí que comenzaba a deslizarse dentro de mí, no supe cual de nosotros se sorprendió más, pero no había duda que se sentía correcto. Se sintió mejor que correcto, fue perfecto. Se hundió en mí lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se enterró completamente en mi calor. Dejó salir un gemido y una sarta de incoherentes maldiciones.

Este hermoso hombre me daba algo precioso para él, reclamándome como suya con cada embestida de sus caderas, con cada aliento y beso que compartíamos. El pensamiento me mareaba y aturdía, y hacía que mis extremidades temblaran, y entonces Peeta embistió dentro de mí y alejó todo pensamiento coherente.

Había pensado al principio que tenerme encima significaba que tendría todo el trabajo, pero Peeta sujetaba mis caderas firmemente en el lugar mientras empujaba hacia arriba, meciendo sus caderas contra mí a un ritmo constante. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y observé su expresión y sus fríos ojos azules se volvieron oscuros con deseo.

Me sentía tan expuesta así, no es que la posición fuera nueva o algo, pero con Peeta, se sentía como algo más. Él observaba mis movimientos — y no sólo como se balanceaba mi pecho — sino que también miraba profundamente en mis ojos, observando cada expresión mía. Agarré firmemente sus perfectamente formados pectorales mientras continuaba entrando dentro de mí, sus rasgos en llamas con deseo y pasión.

No tenía idea cuánto duraría, ya que no había tenido sexo con un virgen desde que era una adolescente — y de la experiencia recordé exactamente dos cosas: el intenso dolor, como que me penetraba con un cuchillo y que Cato Simonson había durado exactamente cuarenta y nueve segundos — los había contado. Pero Peeta me sorprendía bombeando dentro de mí a un ritmo constante por mucho más tiempo de lo que esperé. Y cuando me arrastró fuera de su regazo repentinamente, pensé que tal vez se iba a correr, pero en su lugar se posicionó sobre mí, me abrió los muslos con ambas manos, presionando dentro de mí y admiré el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unían.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, y me mordí el labio para no gritar. Su respiración se volvió irregular y errática mientras luchaba por mantener el control. — Oh joder, joder, nena — gimió —. Te sientes increíble.

Me encantaba que Peeta no se contuviera conmigo. Agarré sus antebrazos, los cuales todavía sujetaban mis muslos extendidos. Pude sentir sus músculos tensarse de tratar de no correrse tan pronto. — Peeta — gemí tan pronto como mi orgasmo se construía.

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia los míos, una sonrisa lenta y sexy curvando su boca. — Dime que hacer… qué te gusta… — me susurró contra los labios, besándome suavemente.

— Fóllame más fuerte. — Exhalé. Ya estaba tan cerca.

Gruñó y sus embestidas crecieron con más fiereza, entradas más cortas que golpeteaban dentro de mí y sacudían la cama.

Lloriqueé. Mis manos se deslizaron desde su espalda a su culo, y lo agarré más fuerte hacia mí. — No te detengas. Justo así.

Sus dedos se apretaron en mis muslos, mordiendo en la tierna carne mientras entraba en mí. Arqueé la espalda y grité su nombre mientras un poderoso orgasmo rasgaba a través de mí. Peeta disminuyó sus movimientos, de alguna forma sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaba. Observaba mientras una perezosa sonrisa cruzaba mis labios. Pude sentir mis paredes internas pulsando alrededor de él con las secuelas de mi orgasmo.

El reconocimiento cambió su expresión, y pude decir que también sentía los suaves apretones.

— Joder, Katniss.

Lo jalé hacia abajo encima de mí y lo besé apasionadamente mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sus besos eran desarticulados y vacilantes, como si estuviera luchando por concentrarse en todo al mismo tiempo. No fue irritante y ruidoso como algunos de los hombres con los que había estado. Mordió su labio para evitar gemir, pero eso no detuvo los jadeos de aire caliente llegando contra mi cuello mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Era malditamente caliente.

Siguió con sus embestidas constantes mientras yo envolvía los brazos alrededor de él y lo sujetaba hacia mí. — Voy a correrme, nena — susurró.

— Dentro de mí — murmuré.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con su liberación, y lo sujeté más fuerte, aferrándolo a mi pecho mientras un lento gemido escapaba de su garganta.

Enterró la cara en mi cuello mientras sentía su cálido semen fluyendo dentro de mí.

Exhalé silenciosamente, satisfecha y contenta y todavía aterrorizada, y supe que nada sería lo mismo otra vez.

«»

La segunda vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales esa noche, la experiencia fue más lenta y controlada. Observé una marcada diferencia. Hicimos el amor. Peeta se aseguró de que cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y listo para él antes de hacer algo. Se movía lentamente por encima de mí, tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras yo agarraba sus bíceps. Susurró mi nombre en voz baja al lado de mi oído, como para demostrarme lo que esto significaba para él. Estaba claro que nuestra primera vez fue para mí — más dura, más intensa — y esta segunda vez era para él, tierna, cuidadosa, saboreada.

No había necesidad de decir algo, era obvio lo que me decía. En cada caricia, cada beso, sabía exactamente lo que él sentía, pero la plena realidad me golpeó cuando terminamos, porque me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. Eso me asustó más que su disposición a darme su virginidad.

Después, Peeta sugirió que tomáramos una ducha juntos. Sería también su primera vez en ducharse con una mujer, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio por la intensidad del momento.

Me permitió ducharme primero, me tomé mi tiempo bajo el chorro de agua tibia, frotando enérgicamente todo rastro de su loción de afeitar de mi piel. Una vez que estaba completamente rosa, salí de la ducha para encontrar un conjunto de pijama para mí en la cama, una camiseta blanca grande y un bóxer negro.

Cuando entré en la sala, él se encontraba en el sofá con Bob durmiendo y yaciendo a sus pies. Pasé por encima de Bob y me senté a su lado.

— Mmm. Cerveza caliente y comida china fría, mi favorito — bromeó, colocando un plato delante de mí, y diversas cajas de cartón sobre la mesa de café. Me eché a reír, feliz de ver que a pesar de haber hecho algo tan importante, seguía estando igual, Peeta y yo. Me había olvidado por completo de lo que había traído y dejado al lado en el mostrador mientras estábamos ocupados en el dormitorio.

Pinchó un trozo de pollo al sésamo, optando por un tenedor en vez de los palillos y tomó un bocado. A pesar de estar a la temperatura ambiente, la comida era increíble. Puse el plato sobre mis rodillas y reflexioné sobre lo agradecida que me sentía por tener a Peeta, por esto. No sabía lo que el futuro pueda deparar, y no estaba tan lista para ir allí, pero me sentí bien de estar aquí con él, vestida con su ropa, disfrutando de una agradable velada juntos.

Peeta abrió la botella de cerveza y la puso delante de mí.

— Para ti, preciosa.

— Gracias, sexy.

Sonrió y me miró. — ¿Cómo estuvo todo para ti ...? — Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, yo sabía que preguntaba acerca de su desempeño.

— ¿Es una broma verdad? Si gritar tu nombre y tener dos orgasmos no te dieron una pista, te puedo asegurar entonces que lo hiciste muy bien, cariño. — Le acaricié la cima de la cabeza.

Se rió y tomó un trago de su propia cerveza. — ¿Qué diablos eran esos, por cierto? ¿Micro-mini condones? — bromeó.

Rodé los ojos, sabiendo que quería oírme decir que era excepcionalmente grande. — Era un condón de tamaño normal, Peeta. — Hice una nota mental de que iba a necesitar los condones de gran tamaño para la próxima vez. O mejor que no iba a necesitar nada.

— Hmm. — Cuidadosamente puso un dedo en mis labios.

Él lo tenía más grande que lo normal, pero por supuesto que no le diría eso. Era evidente que se sentía demasiado presumido por el momento, y me encantaba la chispa en sus ojos azules.

Continuamos comiendo la comida china, compartiendo pedacitos de cada plato directamente de las cajas de cartón durante varios minutos y comimos en un cómodo silencio.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer cuando te gradúes el próximo año? — preguntó.

Tragué el bocado de rollo de huevo, preguntándome si su pregunta era tan inocente como parecía, o si estaba mezclada con la especulación sobre el futuro —nuestro futuro— como me había temido desde el principio. No estaba dispuesta a confesarme con él por el momento. Daba pasos de bebé. — Um, no lo sé. Espero poder dar clases en una universidad y continuar con mi investigación. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Sin duda alojarme en Chicago cerca de mi madre y mi hermana, conseguir un trabajo bien pagado y con suerte quedarme con la chica adecuada. Bob también va conmigo, claro. — Frotó la espalda del perro —. Y finalmente, una familia, también.

Mi corazón dio un salto ante la mención de una familia y más o menos me tragué un bocado de comida que de alguna manera se había transformado en una masa sin sabor en mi boca.

Sin decir palabra, me retiré a la cama un poco más tarde. Dormí profundamente clavada en las sábanas que olían a Peeta y a nuestras aventuras sexuales sudorosas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Finalmente sucedió… mmm ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué piensan Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

Aclaré mi garganta, y me sequé las mejillas con las mangas. — Es Peeta. Tuvimos sexo. — _Dos veces_.

La respiración de Madge dejó su pecho en una ráfaga. — Oh, mierda. ¿Y? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Incómodo?

— Oh Dios, no. Nada como eso. Fue mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado. — Había mantenido mis expectativas bajas, nunca imaginando que Peeta sería tan naturalmente dotado como lo era.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	15. Chapter 15T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Momento de revelaciones. Secretos que salen a la luz. Por fin nos enteraremos que esconde Katniss... **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 15**

Mi plan resultó contraproducente. No estaba segura si había estado intentando retarlo, o sólo jugar un juego cruel de quien es el más cobarde con el corazón, pero Peeta no se había echado para atrás. Él había levantado las apuestas — considerablemente — entregándose a mí, con su corazón en una bandeja.

Solté un suspiro de frustración y me restregué las manos por el rostro, haciéndome un ovillo patético en mi sofá. Debería haberme dado cuenta de la importancia. Debería haberlo detenido. Pero por supuesto, en ese momento, no podría haberlo detenido incluso si hubiera querido. Mi cerebro no había estado funcionando claramente, y las respuestas que provocó de mi cuerpo incluso me dejaron atónita. Nunca tuve orgasmos múltiples. Jamás. Ni una vez. Pero dejé al dulce e inexperto Peeta extraer cada gramo de placer que podía de mi cuerpo. Comenzaba a convencerme que esto era alguna clase de conspiración. Usó mi propio cuerpo contra mí.

En los últimos años me había reconstruido a mí misma desde cero, sin detenerme, hasta que un cambio de personalidad completo estuvo finalizado. Y de alguna forma, la otra noche que había pasado con Peeta había destruido algo de mi trabajo. Mientras que Katniss había preferido té, a Kat le sentaba bien un buen café. Katniss siempre usaba tacones bajos, Kat compró una selección de tacones asesinos y aprendió a caminar en ellos sin tropezar… mucho. Katniss era enamoradiza y devota, Kat vivía para divertirse, sin ataduras y manteniendo las cosas casuales.

Había estado actuando como esta otra persona por tanto tiempo, que apenas recordaba a la chica de ciudad pequeña que había sido. Y Madge ciertamente nunca la había conocido. Pero de alguna forma Peeta sintió que ella seguía dentro de mí, incluso insistiendo en llamarme Katniss, lo que era raro.

Escuché el timbre y mi estómago cayó. Ahí no ocultaba mi rostro manchado con lágrimas y mis ojos rojos, hinchados. Mierda. Abrí la puerta y encontré la mirada preocupada de Madge.

— Katie — chilló, empujándome al pasar —. ¿Qué pasa? Te perdiste nuestra cita de café. — Levantó el gran café americano frío que sostenía para mí.

— Gracias — murmuré, sin muchas ganas. Por una vez ni siquiera el café sonaba bien.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera dentro y a la sala de estar, donde colapsé en el sofá. Mi casa era un desastre. Aunque no era nada comparada con la loca versión de tareas domésticas de Madge, para mí, era una rareza… pañuelos de papel usados tirados en la mesa de café, tazas de té puestas sin tocar, muchas pilas de cartas y un par de revistas dispersas en el piso. Vi a Peeta afuera trotando con Bob, agarré mi correo y rápidamente regresé a la casa, yendo a trompicones y dejando caer los artículos a mis pies. Mi corazón había alternado entre latir en mi pecho y apretarse en dolor, especialmente cuando él no me había seguido.

No es que realmente hubiera estado esperándolo, supongo. Eso fue hace dos días, y todavía no sabía que decirle.

Después de esa noche maravillosa con él, me había ido a la mañana siguiente mientras todavía dormía y no había devuelto sus llamadas en los días que siguieron. Sabía que era una mierda de mi parte, pero necesitaba ordenar mi cabeza. Sentía como si todo estuviera colapsando a mí alrededor, y en caso de que le contara mi verdad, no sabía si podía manejar su rechazo.

— ¿Qué está mal? ¿Problemas de chicos? — preguntó Madge, instalándose en un enorme sillón.

— Algo así — murmuré y curvé mi pie en el asiento debajo de mí.

— ¿Todavía estás viendo a Finn? — Su rostro era una máscara de preocupación. Arrugadas líneas grabadas en su frente mientras se inclinaba adelante y me estudiaba.

— Dios, no. Terminé con él hace un tiempo. — Asqueroso. No podía creer que pensara que estaría tan disgustada por Finn. Ni siquiera había pensado en él en semanas.

Se movió para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá y frotó mi espalda, de forma relajante. — Entonces ¿qué es, cariño? No es típico que estés tan disgustada.

Aclaré mi garganta, y me sequé las mejillas con las mangas. — Es Peeta. Tuvimos sexo. — _Dos veces._

La respiración de Madge dejó su pecho en una ráfaga. — Oh, mierda. ¿Y? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Incómodo?

— Oh Dios, no. Nada como eso. Fue mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado. — Había mantenido mis expectativas bajas, nunca imaginando que Peeta sería tan naturalmente dotado como lo era.

Elevó una ceja, impresionada. — Así que ¿ahora están juntos?

Ese era el problema. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Peeta, como decir lo que tenía que decir. — Hay algo que nunca te he dicho.

— ¿Qué es, Kat? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Asentí lentamente, en tono sombrío y murmuré que ya regresaría. No necesitaba decirle tanto como necesitaba mostrarle. Solamente esto explicaría por qué mis sentimientos por Peeta me asustaban.

Fui a mi dormitorio y regresé cargando una ornamentada caja de plata con la palabra _Amor_. Me di cuenta por primera vez que mantener mi amor en un estuche era más que sólo una metáfora. Puse la caja en su regazo y luego me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Ábrela.

Madge levantó la tapa y miró con aire de duda burlona al forro de terciopelo. Levantó el simple anillo de oro y lo sostuvo arriba contra la luz.

— Es hermoso, pero no entiendo.

Inhalé una respiración temblorosa en mis pulmones, tratando de contener la emoción que pensé había enterrado completamente. — Estuve comprometida una vez.

El silencio atónito de Madge era porque la traicioné, sus sentimientos heridos porque le había ocultado esto. Había querido decirle antes, todas las veces que se reía de cuán descuidada era, o burlado sobre ser una fóbica al compromiso.

Había estado en mi mente incontables veces, sólo que nunca supe muy bien que decir. Y por supuesto había estado en mi mente la noche que hundió su anillo de diamantes grande y brillante en mi rostro.

— Tenía veinte. — Sonreí ligeramente ante el recuerdo —. Era una estudiante de segundo año en la universidad y créeme, nunca había tenido la intención de comprometerme tan joven. Pero entonces, nunca llegaste a conocer a Marvel.

Me miró, con una expresión de preocupación.

— Era perfecto, Mad. Más que perfecto. Era dos años mayor que yo. Lo conocí cuando tenía diecisiete, era un ayudante de camarero en el club de mis padres, y definitivamente no lo suficiente bueno para salir con su hija, según su opinión. Pero al final los convenció. Era dulce, amable y de buenos modales. Ayudaba a mi mamá a lavar los platos después de la cena y podía hablar sobre deportes con mi papá. Fue mi primer… mi todo.

Aclaré mi garganta, notando que había llegado a perderme un poquito en mi propia historia. Todavía podía ver la sonrisa torcida de Marvel la primera vez que me mostró la K cursiva que se había tatuado sobre su corazón. Marvel era la razón por la que comencé a ser Kat. Pero eso fue después, claro. Después.

— Él conducía desde Des Moines, yendo a visitarme a la universidad el fin de semana.

Madge acomodó el anillo de vuelta en la caja y me alcanzó, colocando su mano en mi rodilla. — ¿Kat?

— Está bien. — Junté mis manos sobre mi regazo, abrazándome a mí misma para contar la parte que seguía —. Se durmió al volante y chocó directo con un camión. Murió al instante. — Por mí. Por amor, agregué en mi cabeza. Madge intentaría disuadirme de esa idea porque eso era lo que se suponía que hace. Pero yo sabía. Justo como sabía en mi corazón que estaba enamorándome de Peeta y no se suponía que lo haga. Estaba fuera de los límites por muchísimas razones, debería haber sido ilegal.

No le conté sobre los seis meses después de su muerte cuando apenas podía funcionar, o los dos años después que viví como un zombi, dependiente de antidepresivos sólo para llegar a pasar cada día. Mi mudanza a Chicago fue mi oportunidad para volver a empezar. Me convertí en Kat… la chica inquebrantable, fiestera extraordinaria, solamente buscando un buen momento y una ocasional aventura.

No había forma que pudiera vivir en Iowa después que Marvel murió. Los rastros de él se hallaban por todo el pequeño pueblo donde crecí. Tener que pasar por el club de mis padres donde nos habíamos conocido, los restaurantes en los que habíamos comido, u otros lugares familiares diariamente habría sido demasiado. Había dejado un semestre de la universidad después de su muerte y luego de eso me transferí a Chicago.

Me encantaba vivir en Chicago ahora. El ajetreo y bullicio, la paz de todo esto, el tráfico y la diversidad étnica aseguraba que raramente recordara mi crianza en la pequeña ciudad de Iowa.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste, Kat? — La voz preocupada de Madge me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— No me gusta hablar sobre ello, por razones obvias. Asintió y palmeó mi rodilla de nuevo.

— Nunca me juzgaste por estar con Gale. — Entrecerró los ojos —. Bueno, quizá sólo un poco, pero eso es solamente porque eres una buena amiga, y esa era una especie de locura de mi parte. Pero mi punto es que también has estado allí para mí. Siempre me apoyaste, e incluso si no quise escuchar lo que tenías que decir… me lo dijiste. Porque eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

Este pequeño discurso era tan distinto a Madge, no podía evitar inclinarme hacia ella, estudiarla como un experimento científico.

— Tienes sentimientos por Peeta — continuó —. Sentimientos reales. Y sé que no quieres, pero necesitas permitirte llorar apropiadamente la muerte de Marvel y superarlo, sabiendo que él querría que seas feliz. Si era tan genial como dices, probablemente incluso le gustaría que terminaras con un chico como Peeta.

La comprensión golpeó en mi pecho. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo no vi eso antes? Vino a mí con una ráfaga de imponente claridad. Marvel odiaría lo que había estado haciendo. Demasiado vino y demasiada actitud. Sexo ocasional. Chicos anónimos en aras de olvidar. Me dio vergüenza cuando pensé sobre mi romance con Finn.

_Mierda_. Madge tenía razón. Lástima que no iba a ser así de simple.

— Ve a verlo, cariño. Habla con él, déjalo entrar.

— Sin embargo, hay algo más. — Bajé la mirada, jugueteando nerviosamente con el almohadón que estaba en mi regazo.

Tomé la caja de sus manos y levanté el forro de terciopelo del fondo. No había abierto esta caja en muchos años, pero todavía mis dedos conocían la esquina exacta que elevar para quitar con cuidado la tela. Liberé la fotografía colocada en el fondo de la caja y se la di a Madge.

La estudió con la frente arrugada antes de hablar. — Esta es una foto de ultrasonido. — Su mano voló a su boca —. Oh, Kat. — Arrojó sus brazos alrededor mío, apretándome más, dejándome llorar suavemente en su cabello.

— Tenía dieciséis semanas cuando perdí a Marvel, y luego una semana después, también perdí al bebé. — Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, luego tomé la foto y la regresé a la caja, metiéndola a salvo bajo la tela de terciopelo —. Él esperaba una niñita, quería que luciera exactamente como yo. — El recuerdo trajo una sonrisa pequeña a mis labios. No podía creer que pasaron cinco años desde que estuve embarazada. Todavía podía recordar la forma exacta en que me sentí… aterrorizada y luego contentísima, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Recordé los ojos de Marvel empañándose cuando le conté la noticia, y me estrelló a su cuerpo en un abrazo antes de alejarme rápidamente para asegurarse de que no me apretó demasiado fuerte y lastimó al bebé. Evoqué el dolor en mis pechos, las náuseas que duraban todo el día, y mis antojos por comidas altas en proteínas como bistec que antes nunca me habían gustado.

— ¿Kat? — interrumpió Madge mi paseo privado por el carril de los recuerdos. Había sido arrastrada otra vez, pero sabía que necesitaba terminar la historia.

— Tuve que someterme a una operación… y descubrieron… — Me detuve y tomé una profunda respiración, mi voz volviéndose temblorosa —. Mi cuerpo no podía manejar la conmoción de perder a Marvel. Así que no solamente lo perdí a él, y luego al bebé, sino que también perdí mi capacidad para tener otro bebé.

— Oh cariño. — Acarició hacia atrás el cabello de mi rostro afectuosamente.

— Eso es el por qué no perdí mi tiempo con chicos buenos quienes querrían más. No tengo el valor para dárselo a alguien otra vez, figurativa y literalmente.

— Shh. — Me hizo callar, rozando sus dedos por mi cabello.

— Peeta querrá una familia algún día. Y una esposa con un útero en funcionamiento.

— Me mordí el labio —. Pensé que ir por los chicos más jóvenes, los universitarios, era seguro. Normalmente no están pensando sobre esa clase de cosas. Pero me dejé atraer por el hombre más perfecto del mundo y resultó ser muy responsable y concentrado en su futuro, el Sr. Correcto. — Rodé mis ojos, intentando alivianar la situación.

Madge se quedó callada, su expresión reflexiva.

Llevé la caja de vuelta al dormitorio y en lugar de ocultarla en mi guardarropa, donde habitualmente la mantenía, la puse en mi mesita de noche. Palmeé la cima antes de regresar con Madge. Me alegraba habérselo contado, incluso si había sido difícil hablar. Agarré algunos pañuelos y regresé a la sala de estar.

Madge seguía en el sofá, sus piernas metidas bajo ella, y su rostro serio. — Sé que sientes algo por él. Y Peeta nos ha sorprendido a ambas en cada momento. Tal vez te sorprenderá de nuevo. Sé que siente mucho por ti. Dale una oportunidad, Kat.

Después de un profundo suspiro, asentí en consentimiento. Lo sentí como un peso que había sido levantado de mi pecho, haber expuesto este oscuro secreto sobre mí misma.

— Comienza por limpiar, cariño. Puedes hacer esto. — Besó mi frente y luego se fue.

Comencé a limpiar la casa. Ordené el correo, recogí los platos y la basura, quité el polvo de la sala de estar, pasé la aspiradora y lavé los dos baños. Después de desahogar algo de mi energía nerviosa, tomé una ducha larga, tranquila.

Até sin apretar mi albornoz de seda alrededor de mí mientras sequé mi cabello, y luego tomé mi tiempo aplicando maquillaje.

Tenía que esperar que Peeta no solamente aceptara mi miedo a amar e incapacidad para tener niños, sino también que me perdonara por alejarme de él. Después de unas cuantas pasadas más de rímel y un rápido peinado de mis ondas abundantes y rebeldes, estaba lista. No podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

Me vestí simplemente con vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas largas, y me miré en el espejo una última vez. Mis ojos estaban llenos de miedo y rodé mis hombros intentando relajarme.

Me concentré en la respiración con cada paso hacia el piso de Peeta. La tensión se enrolló en mi vientre mientras me encontraba frente a su puerta. Antes de que pudiera convencerme de salir de allí, hice un puño y golpeé. No tenía una pista de lo que diría… como comenzaría la conversación, y rogué por que las palabras correctas vinieran a mí.

Continué esperando unos momentos más y luego llamé a la puerta otra vez, no segura de si escuchó la primera vez. O tal vez no se encontraba en casa. Espié sobre la cornisa del balcón para ver si su Jeep estaba estacionado en la calle. No estaba en ninguna parte a la vista, lo que no significaba mucho, considerando que estacionar era una locura en este vecindario, y a menudo se había estacionado a muchas manzanas de distancia sólo para encontrar un lugar.

Después de esperar otro minuto, me levanté y caminé de regreso a las escaleras, esperando que no perdiera mi calma cuando venga a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, y ahora ¿que me cuentan? Katniss ha abierto su corazón y ahora le toca enfrentar las cosas... ¿la aceptará Peeta? ¿Que creen Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Eres un familiar? — me preguntó una enfermera ceñuda de mediana edad.

— Soy su… — ¿_Amiga? ¿Vecina_? —. Novia.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. — Lo siento, solamente familia, cariño. Tendrás que esperar allí.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	16. Chapter 16T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola a todos. Nos encontramos a uno del final y uno mas para el epilogo. Los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 16**

Me quedé dormida en el sofá, acurrucada con Sugar y Honey Bear contra mi pecho. Me gustaba como mis gatos podían darse cuenta cuando estaba triste y hacían su parte para alegrarme.

Insegura del tiempo, alcancé mi teléfono y descubrí que eran las tres de la mañana. Fue un segundo antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que me había despertado — el insistente ladrido de Bob desde abajo. Eso era extraño. Nunca había escuchado a ese perro ladrar. Ni una vez. Y desde luego no en medio de la noche. ¿Por qué Peeta no lo callaba? Estaba empeñado en despertar a todo el maldito vecindario si seguía así. Al menos que no estuviera en casa.

Ese pensamiento me dejó inquieta. Peeta rara vez se quedaba fuera hasta tarde, aunque a veces sabía que salía con sus amigos. Tragué un intenso bulto que repentinamente se había atascado en mi garganta. Probablemente estaba fuera por una llamada. Realmente nunca me he preocupado de que salga por llamados, el busca personal me irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero esta noche, algo se sintió diferente.

Me puse mis zapatos y me dirigí hacia la puerta de Peeta. El ladrido de Bob se hizo más fuerte mientras me acercaba. Era como si estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, esperando que lo dejaran salir. Pinché el puente de mi nariz, tratando de pensar. ¿Peeta no había estado todo el día en casa para dejar salir a la pobre criatura? Golpeé en la puerta y esperé. Pero seguramente si Peeta estuviera en casa, Bob no estaría ladrando de esa manera. Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras consideraba que hacer. Traté de hablar con Bob a través de la puerta, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, aun cuando no estaba segura. La noche se había vuelto de naturaleza inquietante e hice mi camino de vuelta hacia arriba, queriendo estar a salvo dentro de mi departamento y lejos del ensordecedor ladrido que se agregaba a mi nivel de estrés.

Me quité los zapatos y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por el largo de la sala. Consideré llamar a Madge y Gale, pero¿qué podrían hacer? Me pregunté si Gale era bueno en violar cerraduras. O a lo mejor podría simplemente tirar la puerta.

Tomé mi celular para chequear la hora cuando me di cuenta de una llamada perdida de mi casero, de hace unos minutos atrás.

Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué llamaría en el medio de la noche? Al menos que alguien del vecindario lo haya llamado por el perro ladrando hasta reventarle la cabeza en uno de sus lugares de arrendamiento.

Marqué su número y esperé, el presentimiento de que algo iba muy mal se intensificaba al repicar.

Esta noche era extrañamente evocativa a la primera noche que conocí a Peeta — despertando a las tres de la mañana para ser espantada por un murciélago. Por supuesto que la presencia calmada de Peeta me había afectado desde esa primera noche — y sonreí mientras recordaba comer panqueques con él en la cena.

Mi casero contestó a la cuarta timbrada. — Sí.

— Hola, um, es Kat… me llamaste.

— Oh, Kat, que bueno que estás despierta. Escucha, lo siento por llamar tan tarde, pero ha habido un accidente.

Mis piernas ya no trabajaron apropiadamente y caí hacia atrás en el sofá, aterrizando con un golpe mientras mi trasero golpeaba el sofá.

— Es el inquilino de arriba, Peeta. Ha sido admitido en el Mercy, está en cirugía. No me había dado cuenta que era bombero. De todas formas, hablé con su madre, y me recordó que él tiene un perro que necesita que alguien se haga cargo. — Aclaró su garganta —. Boo Boo, creo que así dijo que se llamaba.

— Bob — lo corregí.

— Está bien, ¿así qué te podrías hacer cargo de él hasta que consigan a alguien más que lo haga?

— Olvídate del maldito perro, ¿Cómo esta Peeta? — El pánico en mi voz me sorprendió, mientras imploraba silenciosamente que estuviera bien. Me di cuenta de que mi casero no tenía alguna manera de saber la extensión de nuestra relación.

— Todo lo que sé es que se cayó del piso de un edificio en llamas, lo llevaron de prisa al hospital y lo sometieron a una cirugía de emergencia.

Y luego hablaba de vuelta sobre el perro, y hacía arreglos para darme una llave para el departamento de Peeta. Me hundí con alivio contra el respaldo del sofá. Alejé el celular de mi oreja y mordí mi puño, contrarrestando el llanto. Esto era muy similar a la llamada que tuve sobre Marvel todos estos años atrás. Pero Peeta seguía vivo, y recé que fuera a estar bien. Repetí el mantra en mi cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿Puedes… quiero decir sacar al perro, alimentarlo, cosas como esas?

— Seguro — contesté.

Dijo que estaría con la llave en uno minutos, así que me cambié rápidamente a pantalones de mezclilla y me puse la sudadera de Peeta del departamento de bomberos sobre mi top.

Tan pronto como Bob estuvo afuera para hacer sus necesidades, me subí en mi raramente usado carro y salí rápidamente hacia el hospital para estar ahí cuando Peeta despertara, rezando todo el tiempo que estuviera bien.

…

Después de estacionar fuera de la sala de emergencias, troté hasta el área de recepción del hospital, atontada por todas las señales que vi. Me conformé con acercarme a la ventanilla de información para averiguar sobre el paradero de Peeta.

— ¿Eres un familiar? — me preguntó una enfermera ceñuda de mediana edad.

— Soy su… — _¿Amiga? ¿Vecina?_ —. Novia.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. — Lo siento, solamente familia, cariño. Tendrás que esperar allí. — Señaló a una sombría zona de espera detrás de mí, llena de sillas tapizadas, con piso alfombrado y papel tapiz del mismo patrón irritantemente alegre de color pastel.

Acechando desde lejos la sala de espera, me hundí en una silla a esperar. Un dolor sobre mi ojo izquierdo palpitaba y apreté mi palma en mi sien, aplicando presión para aplastar el dolor.

Me sorprendió no ver a su madre, Effie. Estaba segura que sería un desastre. A menos que estuviese en la sala de espera de familiares. Probablemente tenía sillas afelpadas y revistas de esta década. Y café. Estaba lista para matar a alguien por una taza de café.

Me desconecté del chirrido de los zapatos contra los azulejos del piso y el zumbido del equipo mecánico, acompañado del pitido del busca personal que me recordaba a Peeta. Me senté por una hora con la cabeza en mis manos, reflexionando sobre todo lo que pudo haber sido, y todo lo que podía haber perdido ya, rezando que Peeta estará bien y que me diera otra oportunidad.

Vagué dentro y fuera por la conciencia mientras pasé por varios escenarios donde Peeta estaba bien y yo estaba completamente perdonada, a Peeta incapacitado de por vida, enojado y amargado conmigo. Probablemente merecería ese trato por alejarme de él de la manera en que lo hice, pero él no merece estar herido. Sólo recé para que se recuperara de su accidente. Lo demás lo podía soportar.

Voces silenciosas se deslizaron desde el pasillo próximo, y casi las ignoraba hasta que escuché el nombre de Peeta.

Me apresuré fuera de la sala de espera para encontrar a dos doctores retirándose a la distancia, y una enfermera parada en el medio del pasillo con un archivo lleno de papeleo.

— Discúlpeme, pero ¿medio la escuché hablando sobre un Peeta? ¿Me puede decir cómo es?

Me miró de arriba hacia abajo, como decidiendo si debería responderme. — ¿Eres familiar?

¿Todos fueron entrenados para preguntar eso? — Lo suficientemente cerca. Soy la única que está aquí por él ahora.

— Estuvo en una cirugía de dos horas. Su madre ha sido contactada, pero mi entendimiento es que está tratando de encontrar a alguien para quedarse con la hermana más joven, así podrá estar aquí.

— Puedo hacer eso. — Las palabras salieron de mi boca incluso antes de poder procesarlas.

La enfermera me miró con curiosidad. — Correcto. — Estrechó su mirada hacia mí mientras hojeaba el archivo —. Aparte de eso, no sabemos mucho. Se hizo grandes daños en su hombro y aún sigue en cirugía.

Asentí y grité —: Gracias — antes de alejarme por el pasillo.

Fue sólo por puro milagro que encontré la casa de la madre de Peeta. Era terrible conduciendo y horrible con direcciones desde que raramente conduzco, pero de alguna manera la intervención divina se encargó de que llegara. Dejé mi Honda a un lado de la acera y me aproximé a la casa. Se hallaba a oscuras y tranquila, pero la luz del porche estaba encendida, lo cual era prometedor.

Toqué suavemente la puerta, consciente de que Prim probablemente dormía. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y una Effie ojerosa estaba parada delante de mí.

— ¿Katniss? — preguntó.

Asentí. —Hola. Escuché lo que pasó. ¿Puedo entrar?

Su mirada se lanzó a la sudadera de bomberos de Chicago que llevaba, y un destello de reconocimiento cruzó en sus rasgos. — Seguro. — Mantuvo la puerta abierta, y pasé a su lado.

— Nuestro casero llamó para pedirme que cuidara a Bob, lo cual hice, por cierto. Y luego fui al hospital, pero no me dirán nada, porque no soy familia.

Su barbilla se elevó y cruzó los brazos. — ¿No has hecho suficiente?

Su tono era cortante y totalmente inesperado. Sólo había conducido la mitad de la ciudad en medio de la noche porque me preocupaba Peeta. — ¿Discúlpeme?

— Peeta, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Antes del accidente, había estado distraído, deprimido y callado, muy diferente de él mismo en los últimos días. Dijo que habías dejado de hablar con él de repente y no entendía por qué.

Me hundí en el sofá ante el peso de sus palabras. Había causado otro accidente. Primero Marvel, ahora Peeta. El peso de todos mis errores regresaron a mí a la vez y mi respiración se trabó. No.

— Oliste alrededor de él como una perra en celo, incluso después de que te advertí que no le hicieras daño, ahora mira lo que hiciste. Exactamente lo que te dije no hicieras. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero no merecía esto.

— Tienes razón. La ardiente ira en sus ojos se suavizó sólo un poco. — Ve al hospital. Me quedaré aquí con Prim.

Asintió, su ira se reemplazó con preocupación sobre ver a Peeta. — ¿Estarás bien para llevar a Prim a la escuela?

— Sólo ve.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos por entendimiento. Esta era una mujer que pasó por su parte justa de corazón roto, y parecía entender que a veces hasta los mejores la cagábamos. Al menos esperaba que eso fuese lo que pensaba. Sus palabras habían sido duras, pero lo peor de todo, eran ciertas.

Effie asintió otra vez y cogió su bolso de la mesa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me enrollé como una bola en el sofá y lloré hasta dormir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, para quienes preguntaban para cuando el accidente, allá fuimos. Katniss se ha llevado una buena bronca de Effie también. ¿Cómo estará Peeta? **

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Soltó un largo y lento suspiro. — No creo que sea una buena idea.

Esperé a que continuara, para decirme que debería volver cuando estuviera despierto... algo, cualquier cosa, pero se quedó allí estoicamente.

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	17. Chapter 17T

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 17**

Unas horas más tarde recogí a Prim de la escuela, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, aunque no había escuchado nada de Effie. Pasé por lo de Peeta para sacar a Bob y darle de comer, y luego me dirigí a mi casa para ducharme y cambiarme. Volví al hospital alrededor de las diez y estaba decidida a ver a Peeta hoy, a pesar de la estricta política del hospital de sólo visitas familiares. Me maldije por no intercambiar el número de celular con Effie. Llamé a la única persona en la que podía pensar, mi casero, ya que él me había informado del accidente en primer lugar, y gracias a Dios que sabía el número de habitación del hospital.

Encontré su habitación en el sexto piso, y permanecí afuera. Podía ver a su madre a través del pequeño cristal de la puerta y a Peeta durmiendo en la cama, metido debajo de una sábana blanca de tipo institucional. Estaba pálido y tenía tubos intravenosos de plástico conectados a la parte posterior de su mano, pero por lo demás se veía bien. Mis rodillas entrechocaron, y me apoyé contra la pared. Estaba bien. Iba a estar bien.

La puerta se abrió un segundo más tarde y Effie estaba delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo está?

Cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse a mí para no perturbar su sueño. — Se recuperará. Se rompió el hombro cuando cayó al suelo y tiene una conmoción cerebral y algunas costillas magulladas, pero por lo demás, va a estar bien.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Soltó un largo y lento suspiro. — No creo que sea una buena idea.

Esperé a que continuara, para decirme que debería volver cuando estuviera despierto... algo, cualquier cosa, pero se quedó allí estoicamente.

— Sé que ustedes dos tenían una especie de pelea, y no estoy segura de que querría que lo veas así. Gracias por cuidar de Prim. Y de Boo Boo. Lo tengo cubierto a partir de aquí. — Desapareció en la habitación antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta.

Me mordí el labio con la fuerza suficiente para sacarme la sangre al evitar llorar, pero no sirvió de mucho. Silenciosas lágrimas de frustración corrían por mis mejillas.

Escuché graznar la voz apagada de Peeta desde el interior de la habitación. — ¿Quién era?

— No era nadie, querido. Nadie en absoluto —respondió Effie manejando el asunto con total naturalidad.

Y tenía razón. Me había alejado de él porque tenía demasiado miedo de admitir lo que sentía. ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Lo amaba? Si ni siquiera podía expresarlo en mi propia cabeza, seguramente no merecía ser engañado, y escapé por el pasillo antes de que pudiera estropear cualquier cosa.

A pesar de la falta de sueño y el estado de cansancio después de salir del hospital, manejé directamente hacia la casa de mi madre en Iowa. Aunque no había estado allí más de dos veces en los últimos cinco años, fácilmente me dirigí por la I-90, evitando las carreteras de peaje como si hubiera estado haciéndolo todo el tiempo.

Durante las primeras horas de viaje, discutí conmigo misma sin parar y estuve cerca de volver una media docena de veces, en un momento dado incluso me detuve a descansar para contemplar la decisión. Me negué a dejar que Effie me alejara. Más que nada, quería estar allí para Peeta. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, llegué a creer que lo correcto por hacer era dejarlo en paz. Se merecía más de lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Y una vez que me lo expliqué a mí misma de esa manera — que no me iba a mantener alejada porque Effie tenía el poder para mandarme, sino porque era lo mejor para Peeta — al instante me sentí un poco mejor y continué hacia la casa de mi mamá, sabiendo que tendría que escapar al consuelo del hogar. Volver al mío me traería demasiados recuerdos de Peeta.

Llegué a su casa sin siquiera una bolsa de viaje y estuve en sus brazos, llorando como un bebé, antes de que siquiera entrara en ella.

La visita a mi madre era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Nunca había llorado la muerte de Marvel correctamente, y pasé la semana en Iowa haciendo precisamente eso. Dormí cada día como si hubiera sido privada de sueño durante años. Visité su tumba por primera vez y puse flores en ella. Me consentí con la comida de mi madre y hablando — en realidad sincerándome — sobre la pérdida de mi prometido, y mi capacidad para tener hijos. Fue difícil, pero al final de la semana me sentía más fuerte. Y no sólo como la Kat que inventé hace tiempo acostumbrada a salir adelante, era más fuerte como Katniss. Como yo. Y se sentía bien.

También me di cuenta de que extrañaba a Peeta. Echaba de menos el comer juntos, dormir en su cama, incluso jugar esos malditos juegos de video en los que era tan mala. Peeta siempre vio a través de mi actuación. Me llamó por mi nombre completo desde el principio, aun cuando seguía insistiendo en que me llamara Kat. Era como si hubiera sabido de alguna manera la verdad en mi interior todo el tiempo.

…

Cuando di la vuelta para detenerme en la calle frente a mi casa adosada, pensé que tendría más tiempo para prepararme antes de enfrentar a Peeta, para buscar las palabras correctas por decir, pero se encontraba allí con Bob en la acera, su brazo asegurado a su lado en un cabestrillo, mirándome salir del coche.

Recogí la bolsa de viaje con cosas nuevas que había acumulado cuando estaba con mi madre. Llegué con nada más que la ropa puesta, y por supuesto ella me había llevado de compras, por algo de ropa nueva, zapatos y maquillaje. Peeta observaba todos mis movimientos mientras luchaba con la gran bolsa en el asiento del pasajero.

Bob se sentó en los talones de Peeta, pero cuando me acerqué, cargó hacia delante, liberando de un tirón la correa de la mano de Peeta y se precipitó directamente hacia mí.

Me mantuve alejada de la ruta de Bob, agarrando su correa y devolviéndola a la mano extendida de Peeta. — ¿Cómo está tu hombro? — Asentí con la cabeza hacia su brazo, inmovilizado por el cabestrillo.

— Está bien, siempre y cuando no lo mueva. Debería curarse de buena manera. Pero no puedo responder llamadas por las próximas ocho semanas.

Asentí. — Me alegro de verte de pie y por aquí.

Entrecerró los ojos, luciendo inseguro.

— La última vez que te vi, seguías inconsciente después de la cirugía — le expliqué.

— ¿Fuiste al hospital? — Me miró con recelo.

— Por supuesto. Un par de veces. Y me quedé con Prim para que tu madre pudiera ir la primera noche, y también me hice cargo de Bob.

La expresión de su rostro me dijo que estaba ya sea mentalmente resolviendo una larga ecuación, o esta información era completamente nueva para él.

Por supuesto, su madre no se lo dijo. Di un paso más cerca de él. — Estuve ahí, Peeta. Quería verte, y tu madre pensó que esto era mejor... Quiero decir, probablemente que te dejara fue lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi madre no sabe una mierda de lo que quiero o necesito. Me hubiera gustado verte. Esa noche contigo fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y después... cuando te fuiste... — se detuvo bruscamente y miró hacia abajo, sus ojos ardiendo con intensidad.

— Lo siento — dije apenas en un susurro. Sabía que no era la disculpa que se merecía, pero las palabras parecían estarse escapando. Miré hacia la acera, todo mi coraje disolviéndose por su observación.

— Tenías miedo — dijo.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con su mirada. Era el mismo seguro y hermoso hombre del que me había enamorado, aunque un poco más golpeado y desconfiado de mí. Me rompió el corazón verlo así, sabiendo que yo era la causa de eso.

Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula con incipiente barba áspera, luego se ajustó la tira de su cabestrillo. — Entra. No hablaremos de esto en la calle.

Tragué saliva y asentí con mi consentimiento.

Ni siquiera nos molestamos en detenernos en mi casa para dejar mi bolsa, en lugar de eso lo seguí a él y a Bob escaleras arriba. Estaba segura de que mis gatos estarían bien sin mí por un poco más de tiempo, Madge siempre los cuidaba perfectamente cuando me encontraba lejos. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, no pude dejar de notar que incluso Bob actuaba diferente, como si pudiera sentir la tensión entre nosotros, y su normal estado de ánimo feliz y despreocupado fuera sustituido por uno de calma.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, Peeta liberó a Bob de la correa y luego se quitó el cabestrillo, rodando el cuello para deshacerse de los dolores y molestias.

— ¿No se supone que debes mantenerlo puesto? — Miré el cabestrillo desechado.

Asintió. — Probablemente. Aunque es incómodo.

Los hombres podían ser como bebés. Recogí el cabestrillo del sofá y lo doblé antes de colocarlo en el baúl frente a éste.

— Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? Lo siento, no tengo mucho más. No hemos ido a la tienda desde hace tiempo.

La forma en que lo dijo me hizo preguntarme si había estado comiendo, y me imaginaba que sería difícil preparar comidas con una sola mano.

— No, estoy bien. — Me senté en el lado opuesto del sofá, manteniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Peeta metió el brazo a su costado, a fin de no maltratarlo, y se sentó. — Así que, um, hablé con Madge. No sabía dónde te quedabas, y me dijo... algunas cosas sobre tu pasado.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y apreté mis manos en puños. _Maldita sea, Madge. _

— Sin embargo no me dijo mucho, sólo que era algo que tú tenías que decirme, y que yo no sabía por lo que habías pasado, así que no debía juzgarte con demasiada dureza.

Solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo. — ¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo?

Negó con la cabeza. — También dijo que no eres tan dura como tratas de aparentar.

Me sonrió con ironía. Bueno, después de la forma en que me había derrumbado la semana pasada, supuse que era cierto.

Se acercó más a mi lado del sofá, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. — Así que... — motivó.

Me mordí el labio, decidiendo si le podía contar. No era así como me lo imaginaba. Me imaginé que tendría tiempo para preparar lo que quería decir, estar vestida con algo lindo — diablos, por lo menos estar duchada —, y tal vez decirle con unas copas para suavizar el golpe. Pero reuní valor. Era o bien explicarme ahora, o perder a Peeta para siempre. Me aclaré la garganta y comencé. — Mereces saber, ya lo sé. Y quiero que sepas que lo que me diste, lo que compartimos, también significa mucho para mí.

Sonrió y me tomó la mano. — Sólo dilo. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo, Katniss?

Me removí lejos de él, incómoda. No podía permitirme tener esperanzas por él para ser rechazada al final. Era esa la razón por la que había tratado de mantenerlo a distancia, y luego lo alejé. Retorcí las manos en mi regazo. — Estaba comprometida. — Mis ojos se posaron en él, y estaban interesados y curiosos, pero no enojados.

Todavía. Tomé una respiración fortalecedora, y le dije el resto de la historia, ni una vez me detuve o dejé de contar ni un solo detalle. Peeta se quedó en silencio, sosteniendo mi mano, esperando a que sacara todo. Frotó círculos lentos sobre el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar, sin interrumpir ni hacer ninguna pregunta, sólo escuchando atentamente. Para el momento que había terminado, yo lloraba.

Absolutamente no me di cuenta cuándo sucedió, pero Peeta se había acercado para consolarme y calmar mis lágrimas, acariciando lentamente mi espalda, susurrando en voz baja que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no me había apartado, rechazado o estaba enojado, o lo peor de todo, sin emociones por el hecho de que no podía tener hijos, mostrando que no podía ver un futuro conmigo, toda la tensión de ocultar mi secreto durante tanto tiempo finalmente se desvaneció y me quedé agotada física y emocionalmente. Me hice un ovillo contra su cuerpo caliente y me acurruqué en su cuello, dejando que las lágrimas salieran. Lágrimas por Marvel, por el bebé que perdimos, por los futuros pequeños bebés rubios de ojos azules con Peeta, por todo esto. Y cuando por fin terminé, llorando y débil, Peeta me levantó del sofá y me llevó a la cama, metiéndome en ella y murmurando amorosamente antes de apagar las luces y dejarme descansar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Se termina la historia… mañana el epílogo. Díganme que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y por los reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


	18. Epílogo Tuyo

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Make me yours" y es de Kendall Ryan. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola! Atención! Primero que nada expresar que tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que el capítulo anterior fuera el final, pero la autora así lo ha decidido y esto es solo una adaptación. Aquí va, lo que a mi entender es el final de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Epílogo**

**Peeta **

Un año después

Me estiré en la silla de playa, tenía una botella de cerveza colgando de una mano mientras observaba como Katniss se daba un chapuzón en las frías olas del lago Michigan con Bob. Él estaba moviendo su cola, mordiendo el agua, pero incluso sus travesuras no fueron suficientes para que dejara de mirar cada movimiento de Katniss.

Sus curvas suaves llenaban ese pequeño bikini de una manera que debería ser ilegal.

La única razón por la que me parecía bien que usara eso en público era porque técnicamente nos encontrábamos en una playa privada y Gale y Madge no se daban cuenta de nada más que de ellos mismos.

Todos vinimos a la misma casa del lago como el verano pasado, este año era para celebrar mi graduación de la universidad y para celebrar que Madge y Gale acababan de regresar de su luna de miel de dos semanas de duración en Fiji. Su boda fue simple, pero elegante, y Katniss fue una hermosa dama de honor. Me quedé como el padrino, no porque Gale no tuviera otros amigos — los tenía — era sólo que sus recuerdos no habían regresado y se sentía más cerca de las personas que había conocido desde el desarrollo de su amnesia.

Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza mientras Bob metía su hocico entre las piernas de Katniss y ella se tropezó, cayendo de trasero en el agua poco profunda. Dejé escapar una risita y miré su cara ir desde la sorpresa a la irritación y luego le dio un ataque de risa. Se sacó el pelo de la cara y regañó a Bob, aunque seguía sonriendo, así que sabía que no estaba enojada de verdad. Ella había llegado a encariñarse con él en su último año. Bueno, eso y que realmente cambió mucho el último año, llegando a ser más amorosa, más enérgica y más pacífica. Había sido increíble de ver.

Una vez que se puso de pie y sacudió la arena de su bikini, corrió hacia mí, sus pechos rebotaban de la manera más hipnótica. Sabía que nunca me cansaría de su cuerpo y algo se movió dentro de mí otra vez sólo por verla.

— ¿Viste lo que ese perro me hizo? — Se sentó sobre mi regazo, chorreando agua helada. El agua helada empapó mi traje de baño y se hizo cargo de todo el deseo que sentía. La levanté y la envolví en una toalla antes de colocarla de nuevo en mi regazo. Me sonrió ante el calor de la toalla calentada por el sol y me acarició el pecho. En momentos como este, me sentía orgulloso de ella, de la forma en que luchó y venció su miedo para permitirse enamorarse otra vez.

— Me voy a la ducha — susurró en mi oído —. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Le di un beso en el cuello y asentí. — Ve primero, voy a ser justo.

Saltó y corrió desde la playa hasta la casa.

…

No sé por qué me sentía tan condenadamente nervioso por esto. Me limpié las manos en mis shorts y me paseé en el desván. La ducha ya había estado funcionando durante diez minutos y aunque a ella le gustaban las duchas largas, sabía que me esperaba para que entrara.

El sexo en la ducha se había convertido en una de mis cosas favoritas. Por otra parte, tenía un montón de nuevas cosas favoritas cuando se trataba de Katniss. Habíamos experimentado con casi todas las posiciones conocidas por el hombre y en casi cada habitación de su casa y de la mía. Después de esperar tanto tiempo por la chica adecuada y ahora que la tenía, no podía tener suficiente. Y por suerte, ella sentía lo mismo.

Miré por última vez la habitación, asegurándome que todo estaba perfecto, cuando no escuché más el agua. Se iba a enojar conmigo por no unirme a ella, pero esperaba que entendiera el por qué. Podía oír los cajones cerrándose de golpe y moviéndose agresivamente en el baño. Síp, estaba enojada.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Kat salió, su pelo cepillado pero húmedo, y lo envolvió en una toalla. Encendí velas por toda la habitación, así que se veía suave y brillante en la penumbra de la tarde y me senté en la litera. Estas literas nos daban un poco de nostalgia y pensé lo lejos que habíamos llegado estando juntos en un año.

Mi pecho estaba desnudo, era la forma en que a ella le gustaba y sólo usaba un bóxer blanco que compró para mí, y dijo que era sexy. No sabía nada de eso, lo único que sabía era que yo me ofrecía a ella, y suponía que eso era más o menos la verdad. El ceño fruncido en su rostro desapareció y fue sustituida por la confusión cuando vio la habitación. — ¿Peeta?

—Ven aquí, nena. —Le tendí una mano y caminó hacia mí. Amaba que a pesar de todo su pasado, confiaba en mí por completo con todo su corazón.

Pocos meses después de que empezamos a salir, ella se emborrachó con Madge una noche y cuando llegó tarde a casa, fue a mi apartamento y en su estado de embriaguez como que admitió que me amaba. Siguió acariciando mi cabeza y llamándome "Pee Pee" y me decía que nunca la dejara. Sabía lo que en realidad decía, que se enamoró de mí y no podía vivir perdiendo a otro hombre que amaba.

Después de esa noche, sabiendo que ella era mía, tomé nuestra relación a un nivel completamente nuevo. No pasamos más noches separados, y aunque al principio los gatos de Katniss no estaban felices con el arreglo, cuanto más comenzó a llevarlos arriba, más Bob se encariñó con ellos. Trabajamos con todos sus miedos e inseguridades, la más grande me sorprendió: su incapacidad para tener un niño. Después de ese avance, pasamos horas y horas investigando la adopción internacional en línea y viendo fotografías de bebés que desesperadamente necesitaban un hogar lleno de amor. Mostrar su yo mucho más abierto a la idea de la adopción parecía borrar la última carga que llevaba. Soñamos con nuestro futuro, viajar a Brasil, China, Rusia, construir una familia a nuestra manera.

Llegó al lado de la cama y se puso delante de mí, envuelta en una toalla blanca. Tiré la punta y dejé caer la toalla al suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Pee…?

Agarré la parte posterior de sus muslos, acercándola a mí. — Shh. Ven aquí. Hazme el amor.

Se metió en la cama, colgando en mi regazo y me besó. Los momentos en que se entregaba a mí por completo, se convertía en una versión suave de sí misma que me nivelaba. Siempre me di cuenta que había algo más en ella — más en nuestra relación — desde el principio, incluso cuando ella no quería estar conmigo.

No perdió el tiempo, me quitó el bóxer y abrió un camino de besos húmedos por mi estómago. Me sostuve, en lugar de empujar mis caderas para encontrarme con su boca — que es lo que realmente quería hacer — y en su lugar me tragué una maldición cuando su cálida boca cerrada estuvo a mí alrededor.

Dios, amaba a esta chica.

Puse mis manos en su pelo, levantándolo de su cara, perdiéndome en el aroma de su champú y las cosas que podía hacerme con esa boca traviesa.

Una vez que me tenía delirando, se apartó y me sonrió con sus labios hinchados y húmedos. Sus ojos tenían un atisbo de desafío, y deslizó mis manos debajo de sus brazos, jalándome hacia ella y se colocó junto a mí. Luego abrió sus muslos y me perdí para siempre.

…

Más tarde, cuando ambos estábamos completamente satisfechos y exhaustos, yaciendo juntos en las sábanas revueltas, sostuve su cuerpo contra el mío, así que estábamos cara a cara. Se acurrucó aún más en mi cuello, doblándose en mí y no pude evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que encajaba a mi lado.

Si hubiera tenido algún tipo de energía en mi cuerpo, probablemente estaría nervioso, pero esto sólo se sentía bien. Me acerqué al borde de la cama para encontrar el anillo que había escondido bajo el colchón. Por un segundo no pude encontrarlo y estaba seguro que ella iba a darse cuenta cuando mis dedos lo agarraron. Una vez que el anillo estaba seguro en mi mano y todas las piezas del rompecabezas hacían clic, supe que todo estaba bien.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y llevé su mano a mis labios. — Katniss — Presioné un beso en su palma —. Quiero que seas mía para siempre. ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Sostuve el brillante anillo de rubí de un quilate en la palma de mi otra mano. Miró el anillo, luego a mí, luego al anillo otra vez y sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. Escogí un rubí en lugar de un diamante y esperaba que ella entendiera por qué. Se comprometió una vez antes, y por supuesto, Marvel le había dado un anillo tradicional de diamantes. Quería que esto fuera nuestro y el rojo era su color favorito. Pero miré sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y me preocupé por hacer las cosas mal.

Un sollozo se escapó de su pecho y echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. — Sí, sí — susurró, besando mi cuello entre murmuraciones —. Sí, Peeta.

Apreté su espalda, sólo para sostenerla mientras lloraba. Sabía que no podía imaginar todas esas emociones mezcladas que posiblemente sentía en este momento, todo lo que sentía era felicidad. — Te amo, Katniss — susurré.

— Te amo, Peeta — susurró.

Limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas y deslicé el anillo en su dedo. Al ver la felicidad en su rostro cuando ella veía el rubí ubicando en su dedo, aparté toda la duda de si le gustaba el anillo. Sonrió mientras lo miraba, girando su dedo para refractar la luz contra la gema carmesí y la banda de diamantes. Amé verlo en ella, y aún más que eso, me encantó verla feliz. Mi mamá y Prim aprobaron el anillo y mi plan, y aparentemente no iba por mal camino.

Me llevé su mano izquierda a mi boca y le di un beso en sus nudillos. — Mía, para siempre.

Acarició mi mejilla y asintió. — Para siempre.

Fin

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el final, final de la historia…**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y apoyaron la historia, le dieron a siguiente, a favorito y como siempre a quienes además, se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme sus reviews. Es un placer leer sus comentarios/opiniones y espero nos leamos tambien, en el siguiente fic. Les dejo el adelanto, mas abajo-**

MildredxDD

HeladoDeMenta

wmoreirf

Entdeckerin

TheFireKatniss

tributoylarcha

Patty Potter

Pekis Fletcher

Camilumellark

hoolie hutch

Ady Mellark87

Guest chapter 11

maryrose16

Guest chapter 9

Karly16

jessicacefiro

Nai1987

juliper22

Mary Evellark

xabhela1

valeria luis

bermone

**Resumen: "Mentiras verdaderas"**

**Tras la forzosa separación y posterior desaparición de su esposo, Katniss emprende una búsqueda frenética por encontrarlo. Está dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo. En el camino, se encontrará con mentiras, traiciones, engaños y sin saber en quien confiar ¿Logrará encontrarlo y recuperar su vida? ¿o el nuevo escenario y personajes en él la harán que cambie de parecer?**

**Adelanto:**

Lo abrazó por la cintura y se aferró a él. Peeta abrió los brazos, mas por instinto que por otra cosa, y la estrechó en sus brazos. Katniss aprovechó el momento y le dijo:

— Seguime la corriente, por favor.

Con un gesto casi imperceptible, para el hombre que esperaba a Katniss, Peeta le hizo entender que le había entendido.

Y entonces Katniss se apretujó más a Peeta y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios. Peeta cerró los ojos por la sorpresa. Cuando se separaron la miro a los ojos confundido, pero sonrió. Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tensa, por la situación.

…

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**


End file.
